Secret Life of Annabeth Chase
by BlueBerrySourStraps
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different people in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as Hollywood Golden girl, she throws away her old life and starts another one. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? Click the title to find out! PERCABETHxTHALICO
1. Prologue: New Life, New change

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different person, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emily, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet.  
**Author's note: **I think this is my better version of Secret Life of Annabeth Chase, because I really felt immature writing it that way, and the story wouldn't be more interesting, so I'm doing it a new way. I hope you all like it, and I'm really sorry for the whole revising/renewed thing!

* * *

**Prologue: New Life, New change. **

_Third's Person's POV_

"I don't know about this…" Annabeth muttered, her voice becoming an octave higher with every word. She pushed up her black, thick framed glasses, up to her nose, and glanced slightly around the room, looking for an escape route. She twitched her hand, unlocking and locking her hands together. Thalia crossed her arms, and stared pointedly at her.

"Come on, Annabeth! You have an amazing voice! You can dance, and can play the piano and the guitar! Please, Bethy, just give it a chance." She pleaded. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the nickname, 'Bethy', and stared back with much force as Thalia.

"Well, first of all, don't call me Bethy. Second, I'm flattered, but I don't do that kind of stuff, Thals. You of all people should know that!" her voice quivered. Her steel grey eyes, watered up a bit, making the steel grey soften up to a cloudy grey.

"I'm sorry," Thalia sighed, her shoulders dropping. "I know I push hard, and I know I'm forceful, but please, Annabeth, please try considering it. I think you and I will make a great team." She apologized, and quickly turned on her heel, and out the door. Annabeth sighed, bringing her knees up to her head, burying them in between her knees. Wet, hot tears trickled down her tan, sun kissed skin. She didn't like feeling pressured, already having to be a victim. She wiped her tears away, and sniffled. Standing up, and shuffling around, she straightened out her clothes, fixed her disheveled hair, wiped her wet, blotchy eyes, and grabbed her Marc Jacobs grey and blue shoulder bag, shrugging it over her shoulders. Then, she raced out the door, to catch Thalia, hoping she would still be there.

"Thalia! Wait! I-I'll do it!" she yelled down the hallway. A black figure suddenly skidded to a halt, and turned around, a wide grin on her face.

"You will?" she asked, incredulously, her grin never faltering. Annabeth meekly nodded, and rushed up to the punk looking girl.

"I guess, it won't kill to try. And I want to start my whole life over anyway. No more plain old, Annabeth Chase." she agreed, and hugged the raven haired girl. Thalia smiled, her electric blue eyes shining with energy, happiness, and pure ecstasy.

"Okay, Annabeth. First, we'll talk to Apollo. I'm sure he can get something to work. Then, we'll start from there. Two girl rocking the world!" she shouted out and laughed. Annabeth soon joined in Thalia's laughter, clutching her stomach, wiping her tears away. This was what Annabeth hoped for. A friend always to be there, never giving up on you, never leaving your side. How Annabeth managed to have Thalia was a true miracle. Known for coldness and independency, Annabeth was not the type to prance around in flowers and dresses, flouncing every little skin she had to many male population. Instead, Annabeth was the one to curl up in a blanket, on Friday nights, reading her favorite Architecture book, _Complexity and Contradiction in Architecture. _As much as she loved reading, her next favorite leisure time was singing.

Singing, surprisingly, came naturally to Annabeth, like designing a building in one of her classes. She learned the piano at age three, when her father had said that girls, once in their life, take lessons. Then, came the singing.

She would hum tunes to the song, her melodic voice in a hushed whisper, singing the lyrics softly. Her piano teacher started to notice, and insisted she take lessons with her for singing. At age five, she was greatly experienced, and was already doing piano gigs at a local bookstore, or a café. Her father was prideful, always showing her off to his co-workers and neighbors. But it all stopped at age seven. Sad, tragic, and horrifying story of Annabeth Chase.

"I can't believe you agreed! We have to go tell Percy and Nico!" Thalia glees and rushed towards her car, ready to tell their two best friends. Annabeth's eyes widened at the name of Percy and she swiftly shook her head, catching Thalia on the shoulder, and stopping the energetic girl.

"No-I-I mean, we can't tell them. I think we should wait a little before spilling it out." She stutters. Thalia scrunched up her eyebrows and crinkled her nose.

"Why? I mean, they're our best friends."

"I know, but I just want to keep this between us first, is that okay?" she bit her lips, hoping Thalia would get the hint. Surprisingly, Thalia agreed, nodding her head to her idea.

"Sure, I guess. It's safer for now. C'mon, Annabeth. Let's call Apollo." She grinned her crooked smile, taking out her phone and dialing a number.

"Hello? Apollo? We need your help."


	2. Chapter 1: Transformation and accident

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different person, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emily, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to…  
**Chaos Reincarnate, CrazyPeanutAttack, toe walker, Rose Daughter of Euterpe, Athena's gray owl, VoX Effect, Rachel Elizabeth dare317, ZoeRose24, SparksFlyandDash, hambakhachana, PandAfan1123, Pug1998, SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s, Emzy75, Lightning-AND'Death. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Transformation and accident…**

They reached the studio in a matter of minutes, thanks to Thalia's crazy driving. Once they called Apollo, he enthusiastically agreed, saying he was just looking for two perfect Hollywood Golden Girls. Coincident or not, he agreed on giving them a make-over, and letting them use his studios.

"Welcome, girls!" Apollo greeted them with a smile, showing off his pearly white teeth, his blue eyes glowing in the sunlight. Thalia reached out to him first and shook his hand. She grimaced at Apollo's wink, and tightly smiled. He turned towards Annabeth, and brightly smiled.

"Hello, I'm Apollo, I heard a lot about you Annabeth, right? Yes, talented, smart, and beautiful!" he flirted, his cockiness getting in the way. Annabeth strained a smile, and shook his out-stretched hand.

"Hello, Mr. Apollo. I heard a lot about you too. It's really great that you would do this for us." she greets back, and followed him in the bright, light-filled, studio. Thalia was eyeing some guitars, her eyes landing on a blue and black electric. Annabeth took a look at the room and suppressed a gasp. The sunlight clashed with the window, a beautiful stream of golden light, lighting the room. The recording room was absolutely beautiful, and even Annabeth had to admit that it was certainly gorgeous. It was probably the best recording studio in New York.

"How do you like your new recording room, girls?" Apollo beamed, leading the girls inside the recording room. Annabeth touched the mike, longing to sing. Thalia's eyes widened, again, as she saw the room.

"This is incredible!" she gushed, and spun around the room. Annabeth smiled at the enthusiastic girl before her, and took a look at the room as well. All kinds of gadgets were lined up, an ADAM Audio A7X Powered Monitor Speaker, a white Zoom R16 Multi-track Recorder/Interface/Control, Allen & Heath Xone: 4D-USB Audio Interface and DJ Controller, TASCAM DP-24 24 Track Digital Porta-studio, Universal Audio Apollo Interface 18x24 FireWire Audio Interface w/ UAD-2, and more. All equipment, new and old stood at the room, lined up ready to be used.

"This is where you girls are going to be recording your songs, and rehearse. Now, I've called Gemma, and she said she would come right in. She'll be your personal assistant with cosmetic and beauty. She'll help you get ready and enhance your inner beauty." Apollo explained, and led them to the couch.

About thirty minutes later, a pale looking women, with blonde hair, and striking blue eyes sauntered in with the women. The two women carried bags and cases of what seems to be make-up and flashed them a smile.

"E'llo," she greeted, her English, thickly accented with a Scandinavian accent. She went towards Apollo and gave a chaste kiss aside his cheek and hugged the sandy blond haired man. Her blond hair was braided into a thick Dutch braid, gorgeously done, and her blue eyes lightened up from the sunlight, looking like a mix of spring water.

"Gemma, they are your newest mission, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace." Apollo greets back, and points towards them. Gemma looked over her shoulders and gave a delighted shriek.

"Oh, my! You two are going to be more beautiful after your transformation! Let's get started now then, hmm? Fal'o me." she waved her hands and led them towards another room, filled with mirrors and cosmetics. They quietly followed and slightly grimaced at the torture they were about to endure. Gemma seated them on a chair and quickly ushered her two assistants to start.  
"T'is is Julia," she pointed towards the raven haired women, as Julia waved. "and t'is, is Cheryl," she pointed towards the brunette. Cheryl waved and proceeded to start the water in the sink.

"So do you girls have something in mind to do with your hair?" Gemma asked as she carefully put a water-proof blanket around our necks and a towel on our eyes.

"Well," Thalia started, "I don't actually take time with my hair or anything, since I usually just comb it out." She admitted sheepishly. Gemma clucked her tongue and shook her head in disapproval.

"With hair like yours, you should be flaunting it! We can trim the hair, three to four inches, oh and let's put some layers in it. Oh and highlights will be wonderful!" She turned towards Apollo, silently asking his thoughts. In a second he nodded and grinned.

"These two will be wonderful once you're finished. I'll be waiting in the studio. Ta-ta!" he beamed and sauntered off to his room. Gemma began taking out her scissors and started trimming Thalia's hair. Thalia's midnight black hair was around her shoulders, her bangs covering her striking electric blue eyes. Thalia enjoyed being a rebel, not the type of girl who flaunts her looks. Her usual attire being band shirts, and black jeans, with multiple chains hanging off of them. Her combat boots were worn out, and slightly tattered.

"Now, we start!" Gemma stated and started with Thalia. She snipped pieces of hair from her ends, and made layers thinning out her thick black hair. Then she started the water, and placed Thalia's head in the sink. The lukewarm water sprayed down to the black hair, a soft moan escaping from her lips. Gemma chuckled as she washed Thalia's hair.

"Is the water warm enough?" She asked Thals, as she started on conditioning.

"It's perfect." Thalia replied and sighed. Gemma then, ordered the same thing to do to Julia and had her start on Annabeth's hair.

"Now, Annabeth," Julia started. "you have a slight frizz to your hair, and I think that a slight trimming will do you good. You also have beautiful blonde hair, honey blonde, and if we curl the tips, oh! You are going to love it! Let's start with shampooing your hair. Do you have a favorite shampoo scent or brand that goes well with your hair?" she asked and Annabeth cocked her head, contemplating.

"Well, I've used Redken- Blonde Glam Shampoo and Conditioner, but they somehow damaged my hair, so now I always use John Frieda-Sheer Blonde. It smells wonderful too. Strawberry scent and honeysuckle- vanilla soap."

"Perfect! We have that in stock right now! Let me go bring it." Julia replied happily and went off to get the shampoo. Annabeth watched as Thalia's hair was dried by Cheryl and Gemma was getting the highlights. Thalia's hair was now cut in layers, up above her shoulders and her side bangs were neatly combed to one side. She looked punk with the edge of the rebel. Gemma was putting highlights in her hair, a blue streak here and there. Thalia had really enhanced her beauty and will soon with her make-up coming up.

"I found it, Annabeth!" Julia came towards her chair and sprayed water on her hair. Annabeth's hair was sprayed with lukewarm water, the shampoo soaking in her hair, Julia massaging her scalp. The strong scent of strawberry and honeysuckle-vanilla filled the air with the sweet aroma.  
"Now, Annabeth, you're going to have to do this all the time. Every two days of each week, you deep condition with this shampoo," she says holding up a similar bottle of shampoo, except a pink and brown handle. She told her more about hair products and caring. Thalia was finished with her highlights and was now moving on to make-up. Meanwhile, Annabeth was done with drying her hair and she too, was on with her make-up.

"Now, for Thalia, you have those striking blue eyes, enhance them with a dark, smokey look, like grey, black, charcoal. You scream out rebel, and you should be proud of that. Your style goes out unique, and I think the whole punk rock vibe can work. If you want the punk thing to stand out more, you can spike out the edges and tips of your hair. Now, for your clothing, Cheryl has picked up some suitable attire for you. Cheryl!" Gemma called out, and watched as Cheryl brought a rack full of black to grey clothing. Cheryl picked up a black leather jacket, with a grey Green Day shirt, with ripped black skinny jeans. She also brought up some black combat boots, with tiny spikes on the edges of the boot.

"It'll go great with the style you have. You get to keep everything else as well." Gemma affectionately hugged the shocked raven haired girl.

"Tha-Thank you." Thalia stuttered her gratefulness and started looking through the clothing.

"Now, Annabeth has the whole geeky chic look, and while it suits you, it just doesn't work. You have beautiful hair sweetheart, and we can curl it a bit more to have a princess look in it, hmm? And take off those horrid glasses! Enhance the grey eyes you have. I've never seen eyes like your before. Like solid ice, or stormy grey. You can wear contacts, too. Yes, and for your wardrobe," she had Cheryl bring another set of rack, one filled with a little more colors then Thalia's.  
"Go ahead, pick some clothes." Gemma ushered and Annabeth made her way towards the racks. She picked up a rose colored two knitted top, and a pale grey skinny jeans, along with a red Suede Moccasin slipper.

"Go change now!" Cheryl ushered them two and pushed them into an empty dressing room. They both came out with their new looks, and new attire.

"You girls look beautiful! Let's go show our transformation to Apollo, no?" Gemma squealed and took us to Apollo. Apollo had been making calls of arrangements to their first gig. He looked tired, and absolutely worn out. But the moment he saw them, his eyes had lit up to a different shade of blue.

"You two look wonderful!" he gushed and stated circling us through careful eyes.

"Thanks, Apollo. Gemma, Cheryl, and Julia helped a lot. And I think we're ready to show ourselves to the world." Thalia proclaimed. Annabeth nodded, completely agreeing with Thalia.

"Well, thank you Gemma, how much would it be?" Apollo asked ready to pay for the make-over. But Gemma simply shook her head and declined the money.

"No, no charges Apollo. This is my gift to you. I hope you reach your goals girls." She said kissing each girl in the cheek.

"Thank you again, Gemma. Cheryl and Julia, you too. Thanks for everything." Apollo shook their hands and watched as they left. As they watched the trio's department, Apollo had spoken up.

"Now, I know this may be a tad upsetting, but we've decided that you are to be going back to your old school, and attend the classes there." Apollo fidgeted with his hands and looked nervously towards the window. Thalia narrowed her eyes and looked pointedly at Apollo.

"Excuse me? We are not going back to that hell hole. Do you know how many times we've been tormented because of how we look? Or how we live? Or just by being around them? They'll only try to be friends with us just because we're famous…or to-be-famous." Thalia finished off lamely and glared at the cowering guy in front of us.

"What do you mean 'We'?" Annabth piped up from the side and looked at Apollo with a slight softer gaze.

"Well, since you're going to be famous now, I thought it was only appropriate to actually give you a manager. I just contacted her, not so few hours ago, and she agreed. She'll be coming right about…" Just on cue, a brunette haired women came in. Her hair tied in a tight ponytail, her spring green eyes were shining with knowledge and curiosity. She was wearing a grey suit and a crisp white blouse, and matching pantsuit. A simple pearl necklace, adoring her neck and her blood red Jimmy Choo's were standing out with her dark colors.

"Hello, girls, I'm Vivian Costella. I was assigned to be your manager, and I hope we will work wonderfully together." She smiled, and held out her hand, her manicures matching her shoes. Annabeth was the first to snap out of her daze and take her hand.

"Hi. Annabeth Chase." Annabeth shook her out stretched hand and gave a small smile. Thalia reluctantly done the same, and conversed with her.

"So do you think you can help us with our producing and concerts?" Thalia asked and grinned when Vivian nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! We're going to have many gigs and concerts! But first, we're going to have to record some songs and then you can make your first introduction as Bethany Carter, and Thea Gaige. You guys will look a little different performing, but then will look the same when you go to school. You'll have three different identities. Well, technically, two, but you get the idea. You can erase all memories of even being Annabeth Chase or Thalia Grace. Make up an accident. Say you died in a car crash, or you were kidnapped. You throw away your life as Annabeth and Thalia and start a new one. As a pop star, you guys are Bethany and Thea. As for your school life, Annabeth-Adriana Cane, and for Thalia, you can be Grace Torre. I immediately planned this out when I got the phone call from Apollo. I'm so excited to be a part of this project! Let's get started. I had Gemma leave some wigs and contacts behind for you." She finishes and pulls us towards, again, to the make-up room.

"So we have to put make-up on again?" Thalia groaned and made a face. Vivian shook her brunette head and pulls us towards the mirror.

"No. We simply put on contacts and make-up for your school time. When you're performing, you simply put the wig and the colored contacts. Just change your eye color and boom! No one will notice you. Remember to make up an accident, though. Car crash, good?" she asked as she adjusted Thalia's blonde wig. Now Thalia had hip length blonde hair, and front bangs that covered her brows. Her eyes were warm brown, like the color of chocolate.

"I don't know about the accident thing…We can't tell anybody, right?" Annabeth hesitantly asks as she puts on her green contacts. She was now adjusting her shoulder length brown hair that had a mix of light blonde. Vivian clucked her tongue and shook her head.

"Nope. You cannot tell a soul. Only Gemma, her assistants, Apollo, your parents, and I should know. Is that clear?" she asks touching up their wigs. Annabeth scratched her head where the wig itched her scalp and Thalia rubbed her eyelids, her contacts confusing her vision. They gave a slight nod and agreed to the terms.

"So, car accident? Can we actually make that happen?" Thalia asked, her curiosity getting in her way. Vivian chuckled and nodded her head, happily.

"Of course! It's simply easy! All you have to do is plan it out, thoroughly, and carefully. One little mistake can get you two to the Underworld." Vivian sees our confused faces and chuckles. "you know what that means, right? I mean you have absolutely no chance in the Hollywood world. So, we have to be careful. I'll make the arrangements, and you can play it out. Do you know how to act?" She asked and Thalia glared.

"Of course! I'm Thalia Grace. I'm known to act!" she crossed her arms over her chest and elbowed Annabeth's shoulder playfully. Vivian smiled and turned toAnnabeth.

"And you?"

"I know a little about acting. I'm more into singing though…" she replied. Vivian clapped her hands and smiled bigger.

"Perfect!" We can start the accident on Wednesday. You have one day to prepare, girls, so get ready. We can start Bethany and Thea on Friday. Give your friends some time to mourn. Of course, they won't even know it's you…" Vivian mumbled and shook her head vigorously.

"Right. So meet you Wednesday?" Annabeth chirped in.

"Wednesday."

* * *

_At Gemma's shop..._

Cheryl shook her head and grabbed a big bag from her cosmetic bag. "Boss, why do we have hundred dollar bills in the bag?"


	3. Chapter 2:Let us Welcome, Bethany Carter

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different person, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emily, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to…  
**Rose Daughter of Euterpe, BlueDecembers19, Chaos Reincarnate, I AM KAC THE ONE AND ONLY, toe walker, Athena's gray owl, SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s, Pug1998, Waterlover13, Emzy75, BadassNerd.**

***Not that much hmm…eleven reviews? I have 102 views and 92 visits from the second chapter, but just ten people bothered to review? Well, just make sure to review each chapter! Updates will become more frequent with each review. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let us Welcome, Bethany Carter.**

Annabeth bit her cherry red lips, and nervously fidgeted outside of the apartment she dreaded most. There stood a brown, dull looking apartment, on East One-hundred-and-fourth and First. A shabby apartment, with a few paint jobs here and there, it was utterly terrifying for her. Inside the apartment was what she feared most.

Reasons:

The reaction towards her sudden department.

The hating and loathing she would endure from Sally, Percy, Paul, and all her friends, after the news.

The thought of hurting someone she loved so dearly.

Dressed clad in only a hoodie, a military jacket, jeans, and a pair of Ugg boots, she was freezing her butt out in the unpredictable, snowy weather of New York. Clutching her jacket tightly to her freezing cold body, she raised her hand to knock.

Abruptly stopping, she began to contemplate her actions. She let her eyes roam over the ugly door, and counted every crack, and every splinter on the door. 5 cracks and 34 splinters. 10 minutes since she first stood by the door. She sighed heavily, and finally, taking a deep breath, she knocked on the heavy wooden door. She waited exactly 10 seconds before the door creaked open and a petite brunette opened the heavy wood. The warm blue eyes opened in surprise and shock.

"Oh, Annabeth!" Percy's mother yelped in surprise, the sudden shock on her face, etched in her kind features. Annabeth smiled, a little weak, to Sally's notice, but still managed a smile.

"Hey, Sally. How have you been?" she politely asked, her hands beginning to freeze on the cold night of New York. Sally noticed, quickly ushering the young blonde inside her cozy looking Apartment, and seated her in.

"It's been so long since I saw you! I'm doing fine, but I'm really stressing out over work…I haven't had any ideas yet. You can say I'm a little bit on writer's block." Sally smiled, while standing up to give the freezing girl hot chocolate. On the way, Sally tripped and stubbed her toe. She winced and rubbed her sore toe, while walking away to the kitchen. Annabeth studied her posture and furrowed her brows. Sally Jackson wasn't known for clumsiness and incompetent. Something was bothering the young women and she was utterly curious. She decided to approach her with the safest answer.

"I'm sure you're going to figure out something about the writer's block you have, Sally."Annabeth's eyes moved along with the movements of Sally. "You were always known for creativity. I would love to give a few pointers, but…I'm a bit on the hurry today. I need to give something to Percy, but if he's not here…" she slightly wavered, unsure of what to do. Sally had become steadily still and was now slightly shaking.

"Annabeth, thanks for trying, but I'm okay. And Percy-" and that was when she fell. The chocolate mug she held dropped and shattered like a piece of cookie, and the wavering body fell down to the warm carpet floor. Annabeth let out a little shriek and rushed to Sally's unconscious body. Stepping away from shards of glass, she carried Sally by her arms, and dragged her to a safe spot, near the couch.

_OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod_

With these thoughts running through her head, she rationally acted, trying to call someone, anyone she can reach. She snapped up her phone and dialed the first number she had on speed dial.

Seaweed Brain.

_Ring once…_

_Twice…_

_Thrice…_

"Hello?" Annabet silently thanked all blessed creatures, and spoke loudly into her phone.

"Percy! It's your mother! She fainted, she needs medical care immediately!" she screeched. Little tears were forming in her gray eyes, as she held on tight to her phone and shook Sally's dead still body. If anything happened….

Annabeth loved Sally. Sally Blofis nee Jackson, was like her second mother. Due to the fact, that Annabeth's own mother had abandoned her, she slowly started to appreciate the fact that Sally was a kind, understanding, and passionate woman. Sally was the mother she had always wanted. Her second mother, Susan, had been uncaring, nor kind. She had used the term, 'Mother' to constantly torment the young girl, judging her by how she looks, or how she acts.

Her two sons, Matthew and Bobby, were never to play with her, Susan having the mental terror that Annabeth would scare the children. Her older daughter, Elaine, was the same age as Annabeth, but less uncaring. She was devoted to music, and performed a piece every time they were alone. Annabeth always thought she was perfect. She had pretty auburn hair, and dark brown eyes. Her Asian features showed delicately, but with pure beauty. She was intelligent, pretty, talented, and was very caring, as Annabeth was nerdy, smart, untalented, and very isolated.

Elaine was the nicest, passionate person she ever met. She was nice to Annabeth, teaching her some rules about piano keys, and how to hit them perfectly. She was a sister; a loving step sister that will be missed. Annabeth coped with the disappearance of her sister the worst. She had constantly locked herself up in her room, stopped eating, and for a while, she stopped music.

Playing music was like joyful noise to her ear. The melodic voice and sounds of the piano was her life string. She was determined to be good as Elaine, to be talented, to make her parents proud. Her father was more social to Elaine than to Annabeth, leaving Annabeth to be hurt, wounded, and to feel useless. Elaine never meant any harm. She was just born perfect, something she wasn't. Annabeth was born imperfect. Split ended hair, shaggy blonde hair, dull grey eyes, unusual height, bad visions, and crooked teeth. She finally managed to fix her teeth with three years of painful braces. Her teeth became straight, but her other features were full of flaws. Standing next to Elaine, she would cringe, look up at her sister and fix a frown on her face. She was meant to be unnatural.

When she first met Sally, she was nervous. Sure, she was known to be nice, but Annabeth feared that all adults were the same. They judge a book by its cover. How they look, how they act, how well they perform. It was all in the looks. But Sally wasn't like that. She welcomed Annabeth with open arms, and was caring, and kind. Being with Sally, she started to cope with all the negative thoughts and words and wash them away.

"I'll be there!" Percy's voice broke in her thoughts, and she was abruptly cut off. The dial tone was fading away, as she snapped her phone shut. Calling 911, she started to look for a cloth.

"Hello? Hi, yes." She started when the phone was picked up. She warmed up a cloth and moved towards Sally. "Yes, we have an emergency. My name is Annabeth Chase. I was talking to my friend's mother when she suddenly fainted. Yes, she has a pulse. I'm at an apartment in East One-hundred-and-fourth and First. Okay, thank you very much." Her own voice was dripped and heavy laced with worry and slight distress as she hung up.

Suddenly, the brown wood door opened with a loud cacophony, revealing a handsome teenage boy, with dark locks of unruly black hair and striking green eyes. He was dressed in a Brown leather jacket, a chord collar chambray shirt, a pair of black jeans, and gray faux suede trim sneaker. A scarf was wrapped around his tan neck, a bright red color adoring his cheeks with the winter cold. Annabeth would have positively blushed, at the mere sight of him, if not for the terrible visit. She had Sally sitting upright on the mahogany colored couch, a wet cloth resting on her sweating forehead. She herself was crouching next to an unconscious Sally, her phone was still in between her ear and shoulders.

"Percy!" she breathed out, her breathe suddenly cold from the gust of air that came breezing in from the open doorway. She shuddered, for she had shrugged out of her warm military jacket. She stared at Percy's stricken face and watched as he ran up to his mother.

"Mom!" he sounded so distressed. "Annabeth, What-wa-what happened?" his voice became weak, tired, and irresolute. Annabeth sagged her shoulders and cried out in despair.

"I-I da-don't-kn-know!" she hugged her body closer to her own. "I was just talking to her, I wanted to-o-give something to yu-you and she tried to give me something to drink because I was freezing, and I didn't know this was going to happen, and I-"

"It's okay, Annabeth." Percy's strong voice soothed her moment of terror. He hugged her cold body to him and looked down at his mother.

"They're probably here. I heard a screech. Let me go check, okay? You can stay here, if you want? Do you want to come with me?" he asked comfortingly, which she couldn't deal with right now. Not when she was about to break his heart. On Christmas Eve. That's right, today was December 24th, Christmas Eve.

"Hello? Sally Jackson resident here? We heard there was fainting. Is Annabeth Chase here?" a booming voice of a man was heard downstairs. Annabeth wiped a tear away from her face and croaked in a teary voice, a helpless 'here'.

"Hi, I'm George Champ. I'm here to take your mother?" he asked, looking around in the wide open door of Percy's apartment. Percy stood up, and carried his inanimate mother to the man.

"I'm Percy Jackson, her son. Can you help her?" he asked, his voice steady, but laced with fear and uneasiness. The man, George, nodded, taking the wheeling chair toward her, and placing Sally on it. Percy followed the man out, turning around to face me.

"Aren't you coming with me?" he asked, his tone uncertain. She merely nodded, and decided she would give him the note at the hospital, when things had calmed down and once she knew that Sally was safe. Following him out silently, she retrieved her jacket, and shrugging it on, she closed the door to the homey apartment. Getting inside the ambulance, she sat on the stool, next to Percy and facing Sally.

"Percy, I'm sure she's fine. I think it's just stress. She did tell me her work was not going well, and she has been having writer's block for a few weeks. I think it's the pressure getting to her, that's all." She reassured Percy. But even to her ear, it sounded like she was reassuring herself. Percy numbly nodded, and Annabeth guessed he hasn't heard a word she said. Taking his hand, she held onto it, like a lifeline.

"Annabeth…what do I do if she won't make it? What if it's some weird flu or disease that can't be healed? I-I won't know what to do.!" He cried out in despair. She watched him rant, about his mom, how he would live, how he will be devastated, until she reminded him about Paul. His eyes lit up, and he became more alert.

"Shit!" he cursed. "I forgot about Paul! We have to call him!" he struggled to get his phone out. She handed her phone to him, and he immediately dialed the number. While he called, Annabeth thought back to her own father.

He wasn't mean. Not selfish, rapacious, or stingy. He was…unobservant. Inattentive. He constantly followed my step-mothers orders, like she was persuading him, whispering unhealthy thoughts to his head. Twisting his mind into something else. Using him like some puppet.

Still, him agreeing to her evil mother was a wound to my heart. Ironically, her life resembled Cinderella. Typical, unobservant father, evil stepmother, and two brothers…She guessed the sister part was different. Evil little twits.

"I got Paul. He's coming as soon as he can." As soon as the words left his mouth, he collapsed on the stool and started his regular snoring. Rolling her gray eyes at him and his lack of sleep, she was left awake, watching George drive to the nearest hospital, Cabrini Medical Center.

After ten minutes, George stopped the ambulance, and immediately got out of the car with his partner, who Annabeth learned was John. They spent a great amount of ten minutes to get to know each other. Stepping away and shaking Percy up, she gently let go of Sally's hand, and let the two men take her away. Percy followed awake soon after she left and raced to the front desk. Annabeth shortly followed him, and raced up the counter. Following the instructions of the office lady, who gave an obvious flirt to Percy (Of course being so oblivious, he hadn't noticed…), they raced to the room number, 1123.

* * *

"You have to let me go in!" Percy yelled, only to struggle against the hold of herself and the doctor.

"Mr. Jackson, I know it may be hard for you to refrain from seeing your mother, but she is in the moment of having her treatment, and she is not allowed to see anybody. This includes you and Miss Chase." The doctor replied in a clipped tone, his voice sending the chills. It was Christmas for god forsaken sakes, doesn't the man have spirit? Tempted to roll her eyes, but refraining from doing so, she gently guided Percy to the nearest sofa, patting the hard seat and giving him an encouraging grin. Percy reluctantly followed suit, and took his seat.

"It's okay, Percy." Annabeth tried to cheer him up. "Sally will be fine. After her treatment, we can both visit her, and it'll all return to normal. Don't worry." She tried to soothe him, and trying her best to reassure him. She was doing that a lot now, soothing, crying, reassuring. It seemed to run her daily life.

"I know, I know. I'm just really worried. Paul will be coming here in minutes, and I'm not ready to face his grieve just yet, you know? I just feel like it's my fault. I wasn't there, I didn't notice anything. Anything. If I had noticed at least one little thing, she wouldn't have fainted, and wouldn't have suffered." He bowed his head down, and tightened his fist. If they weren't in this delicate situation, Annabeth would have rolled his eyes at his loyalty. Always feeling like every little problem was his fault. But it wasn't. Percy was kind, caring, and loyal. He would never intentionally hurt anyone.

"Percy, it's not your fault." Annabeth strongly disagreed. "You know that! Stop conflicting yourself with more pain. It won't do you any good."

"I-I just can't believe it's my mom…"

"I know, I know."

Waiting in the room was pure torture. Minutes ticking by, like money being thrown away. Suspicions and anxiousness rising. What was happening to Sally? Was everything okay? How long did it take to run some test and treat her? Anxiousness rising with fear and grouchiness. Paul had come in an hour before, looking anxious as they felt. Finally, after the long waiting of two damn hours, they were aloud to go in, and see their beloved Sally. Sally was seated upright, all smiling and happy, with IV in her arms.

"Oh, Percy! Paul, Annabeth! You guys came! Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry for the scare. Staying up late and not eating must have been really bad…" She sheepishly smiled, and hugged Percy and Paul. Annabeth stayed behind, a little afraid of the scene. Was it really just exhaustion and not enough nutrition? Annabeth liked to think logically. She was a perfectionist.

"Sally, I'm glad you're okay." She smiled, and reached out to hug her. Percy nodded, happy that his mother was awake and alive. Paul nodded, and smiled, patting her shoulders.

"Well, I'm glad to see you up and healthy." Paul stated. Sally nodded, agreeing with him and stretched her arms.

"Well, you should go back to school, Paul! You have a very important meeting today!" Sally gasps and tried to push Paul out of the room. Paul looks reluctant, and tries to reassure Sally that skipping Goode High Teacher's Conference meeting was okay, and it was no worry, but Sally wouldn't have it.

"Oh, please, Paul! I know how big this is! You need to go, and don't worry, I'll be fine! Oh, and don't forget to pick up Emily." She reassured him again, as he was pushed out of the room. Percy tried to hide his laughter as Paul was abruptly rushed out without a goodbye.

"Bye, Sally! Take care! Percy, Annabeth, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He waved goodbye before the door was completely shut. Annabeth suppressed a smile before turning to Percy and Sally. They were both talking happily about the upcoming Christmas day. She knew now was not a good time. Percy would get angry, and all hell would break loose.

"Look, Sally, Percy, this may not be a good time, or even the right moment and place, especially with Sally here at the hospital, but I have to tell you both something." She gulped, suddenly nervous. Percy and Sally's face made it harder for her to tell them the news. The confusion etched on both innocent faces. what to do, what to do...She contemplated for a moment, thinking of a way to sink it in slowly. Delicately.

"What is it sweetheart? You know you can tell us anything." Sally's passionate voice mixed with worry and soothing, didn't help her calm her nerves. Percy cocked his head a little to the left and creased his brows with confusion.

"What is it, Wise Girl?"

"I-I I'm leaving. To California. Thalia's aunt's relative is heavily sick, and they're all the way in California. She wants to move there. With both of us." Annabeth rants out, her voice becoming heavy with near sobs. Sally's eyes were unchanging, but worried creases had formed in her brows.

"When?" Sally's soft soprano voice rang out in the quite room.

"Tomorrow." She whispered in her breath, though it was heard to the both of them. She saw Percy's clenching and unclenching hand, and Sally's eyes shut tight.

"Please, please say something!" she gasped out. "Anything!" her voice screeched out. Sally opened her mouth first.

"Annabeth," she breathed out. "I've known you for so long, now. Three years, to be exact. I know that you are capable of taking care of yourself, and you are very independent. I respect that. You think rationally, and you work out your problems. I think you're ready for this, and that I respect and support your decision one hundred percent. I'm going to miss you, though. Not having intelligent Annabeth around." She joked, trying to lighten up the room. Annabeth felt tears in her eyes as the words spun through her head.

"Thank you, Sally!" she gushed out. "This means a lot to me, and I can't express how much your words make me feel. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. If you need anything, I'm just a phone call away!"

"Thanks!" Annabeth rushed to hug her beloved second mother. While having her moment of happiness, someone else wasn't too fond of her idea.

"You're leaving me? And Nico, Grover, Emily, everyone?" he spit the words out, as if it was poison. Annabeth shrugged out of Sally's grasp and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Percy. It can't be helped. I want this change. I want to change my life." She tried to reason. But as loyal as he was, he was exceptionally stubborn. He shook his dark locks of tousled hair and shut his eyes shut.

"No, I don't believe this! Especially tonight, With my mom, and for Gods sake, Annabeth! Tonight is Christmas Eve! How can you do that to us?!" he was yelling now, and the action was making her shed more tears.

"It's not like that! Please, Percy. Be rational. You have to consider my beings too!" she too, was yelling now. Heavy tears were pouring from her gray eyes. Percy's green eyes blazed with fury, and pain.

"I-I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to see you either. Just, just go home, Annabeth. Goodbye, forever." His cold tone was piercing her with every word. She just stood there, wounded and hurt. Sally was trying her best to calm them, but he wouldn't budge. Annabeth merely nodded, hot tears trailing down, and took out the letter.

"This is for you. I wasn't going to tell you in person, but I felt it was necessary. I guess I was wrong. Just accept this, and I'll disappear out of your life. Forever." She handed him the letter with shaking hands and thrust it out.

"I'm sorry, Sally. I guess this is goodbye. I hope you feel better. Tell Emily I'll miss her." She hugged the woman one more time, before looking at Percy.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I hope you don't take this too hard. I'm really, really, sorry." With that, she left. Left from Percy, from Sally, from everything her past life. From that moment on, she wasn't Annabeth Chase. She was Bethany Carter, future popstar, famous. Not Annabeth Chase, nerd, geek, loser.

Let's Welcome, Bethany Carter.


	4. Chapter 3: Dying and rebirth

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different person, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emily, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to…  
**BadassNerd, Lmb111514, Lightning-AND'Death, TalkingChickenHead, Xxthe-time-thiefxX, Pug1998, Guest, LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3, Chaos Reincarnate. **

***I have decided that with the reviews the most memorable and funniest w/ some points to where they liked and disliked, I would dedicate each chapter to one different reviewer. The supporting I've received is really big, and I would love to know what people think, what I do wrong, and what they like. Of course, I would love the criticism to be minimal and to not over do them. If any of you have friends in this site, or know authors that love the cliché scenario of Annabeth as a pop star, please suggest them my story. I would love to have the views increase! Thank you with all my love!**

"**A big thanks to my beta, 'toe walker'." **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dying and Rebirth**

It's been exactly one week since Annabeth left New York. The one week departure had left everyone stinging. Annabeth and Thalia's closest friends, Katie and Silena, had been in a state of shock when the teachers had informed them of the two's moving. Grover had been disappointed, and even Travis and Connor-the mischievous duo-had stopped their pranking for a solid three days. Beckendorf comforted Silena, while she had a massive shopping spree, saying it helped her ease her pain. Nico's been a wreck, ever since he heard Thalia left, and wouldn't talk to anyone.

Now, Percy. He was a different problem. He has been regretting the decision he made at the hospital, his mind a swirl of emotions. He was angry; hurt and frustrated to be exact. He hadn't meant for his stubbornness to get in the way. It was inevitable, really. Sometimes his mind and heart would take a spin, the result always to be different. This time, his heart said 'stop'. To listen to Annabeth and hear her out. But the mind in him, his worst enemy had won, letting his pent up stress and frustration, all on Annabeth. After seeing the hurt and betrayal in her eyes, he had immediately chased after her, but being the idiot, he had missed his chance, and Annabeth had left.

He's been an emotional wreck ever since.

Today, he grudgingly got to the steps of his…interesting school. He went to a boarding school, Emerald Sea High, where talented young man and women, attended. Occasionally, they had days when they were aloud to visit their family members, and on emergencies, to stay a day or two. If it had been a holiday, they were also aloud to stay. Percy had been walking around New York, when it all happened.

Emerald Sea High contained talented artist of sorts: Artist, dancers, actors, actresses, singers, athletes, models, popstars, and etc. It was a school that improved their faults, and prepared them for the future. Of course, it involved their basic studying, math, science, and all that, but still, Percy enjoyed this school more than the others. He was free to do what he wanted, free to sing. He was best in swimming and singing, and enjoyed most of his leisure time doing so. He was taught the guitar at age five, and became entranced in it. By the time he was ten, he was singing along with his playing.

He wasn't the smartest, or the greatest at education. He was kicked out of six different schools, including preschool. Snake in the crib, creepy stalker, exploding bus, a swim in the shark tank, blowing up the gym, every year something disastrous happens, which follows to expulsion. So when he attended Emerald Sea High, he tried his best not to get in trouble and surprisingly still managed to. Before that he was a mess of problems.

Wondering what to do with his life, his mother had given him a brochure of Emerald Sea High, and silently watched him. He had instantly taken a liking to the school and enrolled there with Nico. He met Nico when he was thirteen, at a common instrument store, and they started talking. Grover had been his childhood friend, and meeting him there was a big surprise. By the time he was a junior, he had many friends, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Katie, Silena, Beckendorf, Andrew, Meredith, Anthony, Nick, and the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor. Percy's thoughts jumbled when a strong bump shook him out.

"Hey, man." Nico's pale hand reached out to bump Percy's shoulders, but a sad look crossed his features. His leather jackets chain jingled and made clinking sounds. Percy gave the same look to Nico and greeted him back.

"Hey, Nico. Long time no see."

"Long time no see?" Nico snorted. "Right. It's only been a week since you came to school." His black hair shook and fell down to his opaque, black eyes. He looked tired, depressed, and probably didn't sleep for days. Same goes for him.

"So what's been going on? New student or anything like that?" Percy asked, trying to get the sadness out of the air. Nico's eyes perked a bit at this and his frown turned to a slight smirk.

"Well, Bianca's coming home. She just came back from Italy yesterday. She's joining us next week, once she gets back on track from her vacation mood." He explained. Bianca Di Angelo, Nico's twin sister. **(1) **She was gone for a little while, visiting her mother and having a mini vacation. Percy dimly remembered her, shorter than Nico, same pitch black eyes, long black hair, and a green cap. The one time he met her, she was twelve, a little tiny girl.

"I'm sure it'll liven up the students." Percy concluded, and stopped short. A distant bell rang and he cursed. "Shit. Classes! Let's go."

Running down the hall of ESH, he heard a distant news report going on in his first period classroom. Everyone's eyes seemed to be focused on the news reporter to be paying any attention to the two boys. Rushing in, he and Nico breathlessly sat down on their seats and tried to catch on, listening to the reporter.

_A horrifying car crash was witnessed today at Los Angeles, California. Today, at exactly 8:23, two girls, in a silver BMW crashed landed to a nearby alley, and had been rushed to the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical center emergency room. Unfortunately, the two girls could not make it and had passed. Whether the crash was an accident, a wrong turn, or a hit and run, the police are investigating. The two girls were just from New York, and lived in a small cottage home downtown, with one of the girls' aunt. Here are the pictures of the two girls. _

Then, a picture flashed and everyone's eyes widened in shock and realization. The first picture was of a blonde hair girl, and grey eyes. The second one, a dark haired, blue eyed girl.

_Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace, both sixteen, passed of a young age. Let us-_

The TV clicked off and the class sat in silence. Percy's green eyes were blazing. How can this happen? Just one week from New York and boom, Annabeth was gone. Dead. And Thalia, Percy thought of her as a sister. How can he lose so much in one week. Nico's own eyes reflected pain, desperation, depression, and now, shock. The whole class seemed to be in shock. Mr. Smith's dull brown eyes were wide and his skin was pale as…well, as Nico's. Nobody expected this. Not even Percy.

* * *

"Was that really okay?" Annabeth's worried voice rang out as she looked around the room. She felt so guilty of tricking her friends, and Percy, but she didn't want to be plain Jane Annabeth anymore. She was going to be famous, but still intended to follow her architectural dreams.

Education was top priority for her. Sure, she liked singing and performing, but ever since she was little, she wanted to build something permanent. Something her family never was. Her obnoxious, oblivious father and her she devil step mother. They never understood her pain, her suffering, the continuous torture they lashed upon her. But never mind her pain, and let's continue.

"So, do they all think I'm dead now? Mom, dad, Bobby, and Matthew? Percy, Sally, Emily, Grover, Nico? Everyone?" Annabeth's words echoed off the big building as Vivian gravely nodded.

"Since you 'died' and you gave your picture, you won't be able to stay as yourself anymore. You'll either permanently dye your hair, or you wear a wig." Vivian chirped in, despite the horrendous timing. Annabeth had to roll her eyes on that statement.

"I am not, and will never 'dye' my hair anything. I love my hair, and ever since Gemma polished it, it's been the healthiest. So, a big no-no to my hair dyeing." Shaking her head, Vivian looked towards Thalia. Thalia also had shaken her head, but agreed on streaks of different colors.

"So, no hair dye, but you will have streaks? Crazy girls. Anyway, we can head home now, your new house. It's near the studio so you don't have to be I hiding every time we go to record. You can't make friends unless they're superstars, or famous. No regular friends. Annabeth, your step brother, Malcolm agreed to taking in custody and raise you in the house."

"Malcolm's here?" Annabeth asked in surprise. She hadn't seen Malcolm in ages, and she missed him. She snickered as she remembered Thalia had a crush on her brother. Hearing her snicker, Thalia glared at the blonde girl before blushing and turning away in a huff. She couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She let out a big laughter and saw Thalia's face get redder every passing second.

"Shut up, Annabeth! I don't have a crush anymore! I mean, sure he was super hot, but you know about…him." The atmosphere changed suddenly, and Annabeth felt the room's awkwardness rise again.

"Let's just go check the room and for today, we can rest." Vivian broke their glaring contest and steered them toward a black shining Volvo. Inside, a middle aged man, with a goatee wearing a black suit was seated, holding the steering wheel.

"Hello, Miss Chase, Miss Grace, and Ms. Costella. I'm David and will be your driver from now on." He introduced and greeted them with a friendly smile. "Do not worry," he said with a wink. "I will not tell a soul about your secret. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you, David." Thalia smiled, and got in the black car. Annabeth smiled too, and thanked David. As she got seated, she felt like she had done this for years. A natural at this. Of course, she wasn't and she was an amateur, but she enjoyed the drivers company, and she was relaxed for the first time.

"David, will you please take them to house 235. You know, Mr. Malcolm Dane lives there." Vivian instructed David and waved to them. "goodbye girls! I'll see you at the recording studio at three tomorrow!" Annabeth and Thalia both smiled and waved at the cheery manager. Comfortably seated, David took off in one speedy motion and headed for the house 235 where Malcolm lived.

"I wonder how he's been doing." Annabeth voiced out loud. "I haven't seen him since my middle school graduation…" Thalia nodded, and cocked her head.

"I'm sure he's been doing fine. He seemed healthy and well before he left to continue business. Anywho, I can't wait to see the house! I bet it's super huge!" Glaring at her best friend's excitement on the house, she let her thoughts wonder around in her head and let time pass.

* * *

"Malcolm! I haven't seen you since, forever!" Annabeth reached out to hug her older brother. Malcolm laughed and hugged his sister tightly. He missed little Bethy. She grew taller, and her blonde hair finally lost the big puffiness. _She got contacts._ He noted as he watched the same grey eyes he had, sparkle in astonishment and happiness. He was really happy that Annabeth finally decided to take a step on her own. Especially with Thalia, she would be unstoppable.

"Hey, Bethy! I missed you too, sis. Thalia! Hey, long time no see!" he exclaimed hugging the goth, punk rock girl into his arms. Her porcelain cheeks flushed a little as she reached out to hug the blond.

"Hey, Malcolm."

"Malcolm!" Ananbeth's angry voice rang out the big mansion. "You know you shouldn't call me 'Bethy'. It's a stupid nickname." She huffed in anger and primly turned her face towards the French glass doors in fake annoyance. Malcolm laughed and patted the head of his little sister.

"Sorry, Annabeth. You know I'm just teasing. C'mon, let me give you two girls a tour. This house is so big you can probably build the Parthenon." After looking at the reaction of his sister, he went back track, taking back the words.

"Never mind Annabeth." Thalia waved her hand at the blonde girl's amazement in every nick and cranny of the building structure. "she's helpless when it comes to architecture. You should know that too, since you came here for the job after all."

"Yeah, Annabeth always wanted to build something permanent. It's her dream to build something as big as the Parthenon. It's good she can take her mid off things with singing. I think she can really use this for her future." Malcolm stated, looking at his sister marvel with every design.

"Well, c'mon," Annabeth bounced up to them. "I want to see everything!" pulling Malcolm's hand, she raced upstairs and gave a little shriek to each structure. Thalia stood there, left in her friends dust, shaking her black haired head.

_'I haven't seen Annabeth this excited since she was ten. Architecture sure does wonders.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile at Emerald Sea High, New York…_

She looked around the hall, looking for anyone. Her first day, and she was late, but you couldn't blame her. She just came in from her flight from France. Her red locks were bouncing, each step she took and the brown boot heels clicked on the marble surface. Her sunglasses were sitting at the bridge of her nose and her bracelet clinked every time she would swing her arms. The red polka dot dress she was wearing stood out in the dark beige walls and to keep her warm, she was wearing a Cielo Jeans Denim jacket. She twirled her Kate Spade New York golden band ring and played with the two diamond doves on her ears. Her nails were painted a brilliant shade of silver and her light pink backpack was looking heavy.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she called out to no one in particular, and found herself sitting at the end of the hall. Sliding down to the marble floor, she sighed heavily and looked around. Spotting a brunette, she quickly stood up, and raced towards the girl.

"Excuse me? Hi, I'm a new student here, and I can't find where the office is. Do you mind showing me?" she breathed out heavily, before taking her glasses and pushing it in to her bag. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling in the distant light.

As she took a closer look at the girl, she was surprised to see that her hair was a sandy blonde colored, done in an up-do with a white flower attached to the side, and her eyes were the warmest caramel brown. She sported a geeky looking, black framed glasses, but seemed to be pulling it off. She was wearing a soft pink sweater, with a white collar showing from neckline, an ivory boucle skirt with black tights. She wore a Jeffery Campbell 'Lita' black boot, and her nails were the color coral pink. She was wearing a pearl chain bracelet, blue nile heirloom ring, a cute long paris necklace and a Marc by Marc Jacobs logo earrings.

"Hi," the girl smiled up to her, two dimples showing. "I'm Meredith Fowler. I can show you the office." She led the way, her black boots clicking and clacking. Following the girl, Meredith-even the name was pretty-she lugged her backpack and walked to the office.

"Here it is. This is ESH official office. Do you need any more help? You look like a junior." Waiting for the reply, Meredith was answered with a nod of a head. "good, I'm a junior too. We can go to class together. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Valerie Roux. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**(1): Okay, I know Bianca isn't Nico's twin, but to make the story simple, I just changed her as the twin. I hope you don't mind.:) **


	5. Chapter 4: NOT a morning person

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different person, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emily, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet. I also do not own the song 'I love you' by Avril or the band name, Destiny's Child.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to…  
**Chaos Reincarnate, IamSilenaDaughterofAphrodite , Athena's gray owl, BadassNerd, Waterlover13, Lightning-AND'Death, toe walker, o.O.o, the-time-thief, Pug1998, Monkeygirlz3. **

***I am dedicating this chapter to…Lightning-AND'Death. Thank you so much for your review, and though I appreciate everyone's, I'm just really hyped up about her review! She gave me some ideas, told me what she liked, and really, it was really fun PMing back and forth with her about ponies. **

***Oh, and everyone can go to my profile and check out the character link and the clothes link! **

"**Thanks to my beta, 'toe walker'"**

* * *

**Chapter 4: NOT a morning person. **

_1 month later…_

Thalia was not a morning person. But in her defense, Vivian was just casually sipping her tea, mind you, in Thalia's room, chatting away in her phone. After loud shouting, coffee bribing, and a bang of a door, Thalia was finally alone. Fifteen minutes later, she was dressed in a white asymmetric multiple moustache sweater, and on her collar was a Tasha faceted stone collar necklace, with a pair of burgundy skinny jeans, a pair of black valentine flats with gold studs. She was wearing a metal moustache ring, with black mustache earrings and her favorite ring, a silver band gathering eye skull ring.

She curled her now waist long jet black hair, and using a scalloped headband to spice up her clothes.

'_I am rocking the mustache thing today…' _she mused inside her head as she took a look around the apartment. More like a mansion they were renting in New York. Yes, Annabeth and Thalia had moved back to New York as Adriana Cane and Grace Torre. They borrowed a music studio Apollo owned and practiced there and recorded songs. They finished their first concert five months before and were ready to take a step. At education. Annabeth had been enthusiastic about the idea of learning and attending ESH again, and to meet their own friends. They of course didn't know that they were Annabeth and Thalia, but at least they were able to see their familiar faces again.

Grabbing her Giorgio Armani slim gold metal sunglasses, though winter, and shouldering her rocket dog blueball backpack, she headed downstairs to Annabeth and her awaiting coffee. Inhaling the smell of the delicious, black liquid, she rushed to the kitchen and grabbed her beloved drink.

"Oh, coffee…" she moaned, as she took a sip of the liquid. Annabeth laughed at her best friends antics and grazed her eyes on today's news.

"They still talk about our deaths…did you notice Ernie Henners new article? He still talks about us like the biggest new or something. It's been five months, they should get over it. They don't even know us. They, they can't just use a good old sad story and try to make some money. They don't know how much pain everyone else would be in…" Annabeth muttered shaking her head at the newspaper as if it was old junk. Looking at Thalia's clothes, she smiled a little.

"Nice clothes, by the way." She commented at the many mustaches. Thalia looked down at her clothes and laughed.

"I was feeling mustache-ness today. I love your clothes too. Really makes me remember someone's certain eyes." She hinted and smirked as the blonde hair girl grew red.

"It's not just that…" she mumbled and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a sea-green top with a tie waist croche back, and on top, a J rand slim fitted denim jacket, with a black flowing split maxi mini dress, with a pair of nude color flats. She wore her J. Crew anchor earrings and an Erica Anenberg infinity necklace. Her straight blonde hair had been twisted back with a turquoise bow and her nails minus the middle finger, which was painted sliver, was a striking sea green. Her eyes were adorned with a geeky looking glasses, that seemed to suit her well. She was definitely trying to bring back the image of Percy's eyes, anyone can guess that.

Annabeth had not gotten over the fact that she was Bethany Carter, and that she was teen top sensation. She felt that someone will be out to get her and Thalia, and the queasy feeling would not go away. Annabeth took a sip of her own coffee in her puppy mug and slurped.

"Well, Thalia. I could say the same goes for you. Especially the ring. What's up with that?" she nonchalantly asked and watched as Thalia's complexion turned pink, to red, to purple.

"Shut up…" she mumbled and turned away. Annabeth smirked and continued reading the newspaper. Today was their first day back to Emerald Sea High, and Annabeth was looking forward to it. Maybe she can fill up 'Annabeth's' place in architecture. Sighing, she gathered her books and bag, a brown Meredith Wendell Satchel. Picking up her Geometry book, she raced upstairs to her room to brush her teeth.

_Five minutes later…_

"Let's go girls!" Vivian's voice echoed off the room. Annabeth and Thalia both raced out of the room, fresh and clean, and they both took their respectable seats-Annabeth on the driver's seat, Thalia on the next- on the back of their new car, a silver BMW Zagato Roadster. Revving the engine, the girls waved at Vivian and left the mansion. A comfortable silence filled the car and both girls looked at each other. They can admit they were super nervous. They didn't know if their friends would figure it out, or be an oblivious pain. Part of them needed their friends to be oblivious, part of them wanted their friends to figure it out.

"Thals, should we start practicing saying our name?" Annabeth asked and nervously fidgeted with the handle. Thalia nodded, agreeing with her bes friend and voiced her name out loud.

"Okay, my name is Grace Torre, I'm sixteen and I came back from California?" she craned her neck to Annabeth and shrugged.

"You sound good. Just sound more confident. Like you're the girl." She advised and tried hers. "my name is Adriana Cane, I'm sixteen and I'm from Cali." She shrugged and smiled. "sounds good to me. Oh, look, we're here." She parked at an empty space near the back of the school and got out. Thalia strapped her bag on her shoulder and took a deep breath. The kids around the corner looked curiously at the two and stared at them with wide eyes. Annabeth fixed her black framed glasses and rubbed her arms unconsciously. The two looked around before walking to the main doors. All students stared at the two either with jealousy, surprise, and curiosity. Gaining confidence, the two smiled at each other and walked into the room.

'Who are they?'

'New students?'

'Super hot'

The words had echoed off the beige walls of the school, with each new statement the girls gained more confidence, embracing the power they had, they walked to the office, leaving the students watching the new 'hot' students. Taking a deep breath, the two had entered the office with a quiet thump and walked to Mariel, the office lady.

"Hi, umm…" the two looked at each other. "I'm An-Adriana and this is Grace." **(1) **Annabeth stuttered over her new name. She was going to have to get used to her new name. Mariel smiled at the two before typing in something with the click of her fingers.

"Hello girls! I'm Mariel. Now, Adriana, Grace, I'm sure you'll have everything in order, but first, I'll have someone guide you to your classes. She has the same schedule as Adriana, and there's someone else for Grace. Don't worry, they're both girls." She smiled at the two and handed them their schedules and locker number.

"Thanks, Mariel. We better get going. Are they going to come here or should I find them?" Thalia asked while looking over her schedule. Of course they would have the same locker numbers.

"Oh, don't you worry girls!" the old women smiled up at them. "the two will be coming right here. You can sit in that couch and wait for them to arrive. Then she paged the girls, calling them to the office.

"**Meredith Fowler and Erica Dawn, please come to the main office."**

"Well, here you are. Now, you can just wai-" she was abruptly cut off by a door opening and a head peeking in.

"Hello? Mariel? Did you need something" a blonde-ish, brunette poked her head in and smiled. Mariel smiled at the girl and beckoned her in.

"Meredith! Come on in. It seems you have the same schedule as Adriana here, and oh, where's Erica?" she looked around the door and finally took noticed on the pretty Asian girl. The Asian had black dark hair, dark unusual blue eyes. She wore a minkpink eden beach flower patterned sundress, with an denim jacket over it. A Meredith Wendell slim white leather belt was attached to her hips, and on her feet, she adorned a pair of light pink H&M sneakers. On her ears, she had a Karen Millen crystal stud earrings, gold bangles, and a topshop cross locket ring. Her dark hair was twisted into a dutch braid bun. She carried a Authentic luxury handbag. She was an epitome of a goddess, you can say.

"Hi…" her shy voice accentuated her small frame, making her look prettier. Thalia waved and walked up to the girl.

"So, I'm Grace. You must be Erica. Nice to meet you." She reached for her hand. Erica looked apprehensive for a moment before smiling a little and returning the shake.

"Yeah, I'm Erica. It's nice to meet you. I'll be showing you around today." With that, the two left, chatting their way to class. Meredith looked at Annabeth and smiled, reaching for the schedule.

"Cool, we can walk together. So, I'm Meredith Fowler. Nice to meet you, Adriana." Meredith hadn't changed since the last time she saw her. She still had the same old dorky looking glasses, her sandy blonde hair was in a messy bun, she wore a white floral sweater, light blue funky five jeans, and lace wing black and white ankle boots. She had a coral pink infinity scarf along her neck, and a pink flower earrings as well as a stackable blossom rings. She carried a little black heart studded tote, and with the outfit, she looked like some fairy.

"Hi, Meredith. We should get going. Classes start in…" looking back at the schedule, she took notice of the first period. "fifteen minutes." Meredith looked shocked.

"Oops, sorry, Adriana. We should really get going. Bye Mariel!" she cheerfully waved back at the old women before leaving the room. Annabeth followed and fixed her straps again.

"Let's get going."

* * *

Percy groggily got up from his queen bed, and looked at his watch beside the bed.

_6:30…_

"Urgh…" he moaned and fell back on the bed again. He closed his eyes and listened to all the sounds. He heard the kitchen sink turn on, and off. He heard his mother and step-father chatting quietly, probably around the counter. Emily's soft voice echoed off the big hall, and he smiled in content.

"Percy! Hurry up, will you? You and Valerie need to get to school!" Sally's voice traveled up the stairs into Percy's room. He groaned, and mumbled back a 'yes'. Tumbling out of his bed, he staggered back to his restroom and started his morning routine. Shower, brush his teeth, put on some clothes.

After his routine, he grabbed his unfinished homework, his Biology book, and headed downstairs, hopping on one foot to put his shoes on.

"Percy!" his mother's voice came down from the stairs, urging him to hurry up.

"I'm coming mom!" he yelled back, and stopped to tie up his laces. Valerie came tumbling down the stairs after him and looked a little flustered. Her curly red hair had droplets of water and her jacket was crooked. She was wearing a white kitty cat print shirt, which was neatly tucked into her black skirt, with a brown belt around it. She had on a red suede heels, that was as tall as his head, and around her neck was a pearl necklace thing. She had on an arrow looking ring that seemed to encircle her finger, and her makeup gave her the smokey eye look. She carried her bag, as well as a quilted chain red pouch. Her hair was done in a twisty, looking thingy, which just completely confused Percy's eyes.

"Are you ready Percy?" she asked, in her petite, shy, melodic voice that made Percy go over protective over her. Again. Eversince she came back from France and decided to live with them, and go to school with him, he had been fighting out the boys from his little sis of two months.

"Yup, come one. We should go get breakfast first." He gestured over to the kitchen and walked towards his mom and Paul.

"Morning, Sally, Paul." Valerie smiled at the two before ruffling Emily's hair. "hey, Emmie." She leaned over the kitchen counter and grabbed a toast.

"Morning Val. Oh, finally Percy. You take more time than a girl." Sally tsked before smirking at the pouting Percy.

"Morning to you too, mom." He rolled his eyes, but kissed his moms cheek. "hey, Paul, do you mind staying with Valerie today at her piano lesson? I'm going somewhere with Mere and Anthony today. Anthony needs to get his car checked and Mere needs to go grocery shopping. I promised a ride because Mere still needs to get her drivers license." He explained and Paul nodded.

"Sure, Val, do you want me to wait during your practice?" Valerie shook her head and continued eating her toast.

"That's okay. I'm sure Ms. Stephen wouldn't mind you leaving or staying. I' sure you probably have a meeting again in Goode, or something. And Especially since it's so far away, you can just drop me, and I'll get a ride from a taxi." She reassured Paul and took a sip of her water. Percy stuffed his mouth with bacon and eggs, toast and took a gulp of his orange juice.

"Sh-Shoot," grimacing at the glower he received from his almost cussing, he warned Valerie the time. "we have to go now. C'mon. Bye mom, bye Paul. See you later, kiddo." He patted and hugged Emily and she returned the action with a toothy smile. Valerie bid her goodbye and followed Percy out of the house.

"Hey, Percy?" her tone was different than usual. Timid, and uncertain.

"Err, yes?" he hesitantly asked, afraid of her question.

"Do you mid dropping me off at the back today? I'm sorry, if it's too much trouble, but…" she trailed off, not knowing how he would react. Percy sighed and buckled his seatbelt. Gesturing Valerie to do the same, he took off in his black Bugatti Veyron 16.4 grand sport Vitesse. He turned on the radio, and coincidently, the new hip hop group, Bethany and Thea's song came out.

'**Now on the top ten list of the greatest pop culture singers ever, here's their new single, 'I love you' by the Destiny' Child, Bethany and Thea!'**

_La la, la la la la,  
La la, la la la la,_

_I like your smile,  
I like your vibe,  
I like your style,  
But that's not why I love you._

_And I, I like the way,  
you're such a star,  
But that's not why I love you, Hey._

_Do you feel,  
Do you feel me,  
Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need,  
Do you need me,  
Do you need me._

_You're so beautiful,  
But that's not why I love you.  
I'm not sure you know,  
That the reason I love you,  
Is you being you._

_Yeah, the reason I love you,  
Is all that we've been through,  
And that's why I love you. _

"Do you mind me changing the song?" Valerie's voice shook his thoughts away and he absently nodded, while Valerie changed it to Pitbull's 'Give me everything'. She hummed against the tune to it, and tapped her red painted fingernails to the opened window. Percy concentrated his mind on the road and easily reached his school.

"We're here." He said five minutes later, and parked at the back of the school, like Valerie asked too. She sighed a huge breath of relief, and hugged Percy, while sitting in his car.

"Thanks, Percy. You're the best." Grabbing her clutch and her pink bag, she hurried off to the door and ran away on the tallest of those heels.

Shivering at the cold gust of wind from the cold weather, he started his car again and parked on his usual space. Nico was there, already waiting, his black beats covering his pierced ears. Along with Nico, his usual group was there: Anthony, Nick, Andrew, Grover, Katie, Juni, (Her real name was Juniper, but everyone called her Juni.). Meredith was missing, along with Travis and Connor. Shrugging his backpack onto his broad shoulders, he smiled at the crew before reaching out to them.

"Hey, guys. Where's Mere, Travis, and Connor?" he asked, looking around the room. He didn't see anyone, beside their crew, and some freshman girls talking about some new girls.

"Oh, Mere was called to the office to walk the school around with the new students." Katie replied, writing something in her student council's notebook. Katie, along with Anthony, was the most mature one, and the smartest one around their group. She was council president, and was the most regal one. She seemed to know everything that was happening around the school.

"Oh, and Travis and Connor, they're out at the football field. They wanted to practice before the next big game next week." She wrote something on her notebook and closed it. She smiled and rummaged through her bag.

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be at the student council office. I got work to do, what with the big Valentine dance and carnival coming up. Anthony, do you want to help me?" Anthony was the vice president, and he too, loved to participate into school spirit. He nodded, fist bumped Percy and the others and left.

"So who's the new girls?" Percy asked and turned to Nico. Nico shrugged and took out his headphones out.

"Umm…I think Katie was saying something about two girls. Andrea and Gabby?" he cocked his head and muttered for more names. Percy rolled his sea green eyes and checked his watch.

"We should get going." He told his friends and they all nodded, walking off to their respective homeroom. Percy had Homeroom first, with Nico and Andrew, and started walking to class talking about swimming season and Andrew's football season.

While chatting, his eyes found a certain girl, being crowded by a swarm of girls. Her red head was dropped down, and her bag and books were scattered around the marble floors. Three girls crowded the red head while the other one stood off, watching her friends with uncertain eyes and disbelief.

"C'mon, Rach. Stop assaulting her. Let her go, we're going to be late." Silena's voice echoed off the empty corridors. Rachel, the curly haired red head had sneered before stomping on something and leaving Silena and the girl. Silena moved to help the girl, picking up her books, and handing them to her.

"You okay, Val?" she worriedly asked. Valerie's head snapped up, and the three boys stood there, watching as the red head strained a smile. Grabbing her bag from Silena. She picked herself up from the floor and dusted off her clothes.

"Of course, Silena. Don't worry, you shouldn't talk to me. But thank you anyways." Smiling, she walked off to class 3-A. Silena sighed, and smoothed out her cheerleader uniform. The boys walked over to their friend before asking what happened.

"Oh, hey guys." Silena greeted before continuing. "I don't think it was nothing. Rachel should really back off sometimes, but I can't stop her." She sighed in frustration before waving them goodbye.

"Doesn't that always happen?" Andrew asked, looking worried. Percy nodded, while Nico gritted his teeth.

"I don't get what Rachel's problem is. Why can't she leave Valerie alone?" he asked angrily. Percy sighed in anger and bitterness. He didn't like it when Valerie just let go of her problems with the wave of her hand. She was strong, but too strong. She didn't rely on anybody, and wasn't trying to. She was independent, and alone. He wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let anyone in. He was concerened for her. Rachel can be nice, but when she's mean, things got out of hand.

"Let's just go to class. We'll be late, again." Andrew led them to the class and the three rushed to class. Reaching the point 4-B, they entered the class with a soft bang. Mr. Simmons appeared not be there yet, so they were glad when they entered. A lot of the kids still weren't there, so they had a little break to catch up with other friends.

While Percy was talking to his swim teammates about the next season for swimming, an opening of the door was heard and Meredith came in, with a blonde haired girl. The class stopped their talking to watch the new girl, blush and take her seat near Meredith. Percy's eyes trailed toward the new girl with interest and suspicion. She looked familiar, but somehow, he couldn't place it. Giving up, he gave Meredith a thumbs up, before facing his fellow teammates.

"So, coach said, they're recruiting the next team player for next season. I can't wai-" Seth was abruptly cut off when a red head girl walked into the room. She surveyed the class before her green eyes landed on the new girl, and her sneer deepened.

"Excuse me," she stood in front of Annabeth, her skirt hiking up a nit as she inched closer to Annabeth's seat. The entire class watched, as the two girls eyed each other, green in disgust, the blue in interest.

"May I help you?" Annabeth asked in her clipped tone, feigning surprise at the young girl. Rachel smiled arrogantly, like she had won a prize.

"Yes, you may help me. Look, you're in my seat, would you care to stand?" she asked, boredom dripped in her tone. She was cutting some slack to the girl, because she found that the new girl looked appropriate for their group. _'Once the nerdy glasses were out...' _Annabeth rolled contact blue eyes before smiling, and leaning back on the chair.

"Would I? Hmm…no, I don't think so. Look, there's a seat at the front, why don't you go sit over there?" she dismissed Rachel with a smile, before turning back to Meredith. Rachel glowered at the girl and scoffed.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that. You have no right." She channeled all authority to her tone and gave Anabeth a haughty smile. Annabeth's smirk turned to a frown before looking back at Rachel.

"First of all, my name is Adriana." Nico whispered a small 'whoops' from the back. So it hadn't been Andrea. "Second, I have every right to be here, sitting in this chair. Now, would you like to sit somewhere else, or should I call in the teacher just for you?" Rachel fought back a remark before stomping her foot to the first table, sitting next to a nerdy looking boy, Matthew. She grimaced before scooting far away from him and his spit. Annabeth fought a laugh and turned her head back to Meredith, her new best friend. Or, again…since she had known Meredith ever since fourteen.

'_She has spunk'…_Percy thought before turning front when Mr. Simmons came in. The class returned to normal, everyone quietly gossiping about what just happened. No one ever talked to Rachel like that, and weren't thinking of in the near future. So, the new girl was spunky, interesting, and pretty.

_This is going to be one hell of a school year…_

* * *

**(1): I'll just be calling them Annabeth, and Thalia, because I'll probably get confused too. **

**(2): Percy went home with Valerie and came back from school, because Emily had an appoinment. So, if you're confused to why the two were back at home, since it's a BOARDING SCHOOL, yeah they went home because of an appoinment. So yeah...Oh, and if you hvave any questions, to me, or to the characters, you can just review it!**


	6. Chapter 5: Broken Hearts and Valentine's

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different person, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emily, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to…  
**toe walker, Chaos Reincarnate, BadassNerd, XxbethamphetaminexX, Lightning-AND'Death, Athena's gray owl, Guest, Guest, Pug1998, GigglyPuff07, Shandia99. **

**Well, I am dedicating this chapter, to my bestie, 'Chaos Reincarnate'! So, here you are, buddy, your very OWN chapter! I hope it pleases you! Yerp, continue writing!:) Oh, and I'm still on hold for the story idea! Even though I want to dedicate this chapter to EVERYBODY, but I'm so~ sorry! Love you all, thanks to those who favorite, followed, and reviewed! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Broken Hearts and Valentine's.**

"So, why weren't you here yesterday, Jackson?" Mr. Simmons pushed his glasses up at the bridge of his nose, and stared pointedly at Percy. Percy gulped and looked at Nico for help, but found it useless, for Nico was sleeping. He silently cursed in his mind and glared, trying to burn a hole in Nico's dark, black hair.

"Jackson?" the teacher furrowed his brows and looked at the raven haired boy that seemed to be in trouble.

"Er…" he rummaged through his bag and took out a prescription and guardian note. Valerie made his mom sign it, and gave it to him, incase things were out of hand, or if he was in trouble. Standing up, he walked towards the teacher, and handed him the note.

"Oh, I see." Mr. Simmons black eyes read the notes and he tightly smiled up at Percy. "Well, I hope she's well now. You may take your seat." Sighing, Percy dragged himself to his seat, next to Seth. Annabeth's eyes never left Percy. She pushed her black rimmed glasses up her nose, and primly turned away from him when she saw Meredith looking.

"Hey, you okay, man?" Seth asked concerned. Percy nodded, while fiddling with his hands. He felt the eyes of someone glaring, no, scrutinizing him, and suddenly felt nervous. Seth looked apprehensive, but let go, and turned to Mr. Simmons.

"Now, class, today, we have some exciting news." Mr. Simmons announced, though he himself did not look excited. "we have a new student here today, please welcome Miss Adriana Cane. She moved here from California, so please make her feel welcome the Emerald Sea High way. Now, on to the next news," he pulled out a bulletin from his bag and sighed.  
"Now, as you all know, the Annual Junior Valentine's week is coming up. Now, here are the schedules during that week. On Monday, you will all be dressed in Valentines color, red, pink, white, purple, etc. There will be a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and there, you will research about the goddess of love, hence Aphrodite. Your Ancient Greek teacher should give you more information on that. You will be partnered in groups and will stay together." The class's excitement grew with each word and each activity planned for the Juniors.

"Do we pick our own group, sir?" Rachel asked and Mr. Simmons shook his head.

"No, the teachers will evaluate on how each of you act, and will name groups from there." So based on how we act towards each other. This is exciting…

"Tuesday, you have your scavenger hunt. Find the ideal Valentine's day items, and the winning group will be rewarded with a VIP trip tickets to Coney Island." Rachel raised her perfectly painted manicured hands and before her question, Mr. Simmons intervened.

"Yes, Rachel, it is the same group." Rachel pouted and looked back at Percy, winking. Percy chose to ignore the little action and focus on the tapping of a particular girls pencil.

"Wednesday, you have your Carnival coming up. Your student council president will take you up on that, Miss Gardner?" he called up Katie, student council pres, and gave her way to explain about the carnival.

"As you all know, Juniors will be hosting the carnival that will have the Freshman, Sophomore, and Seniors, as well as Juniors enjoy. The committee will be looking for volunteers and will be most grateful for help. But everyone gets their part in this. I can assign someone for movie, or maybe setting up booths. Everyone will help out, and we can all enjoy this together." She smiled and asked if anyone had questions. Annabeth raised her own hand and waited to be called.

"Yes, Miss Cane?" '_Katie was always a little up tight when it came to these things…' _Annabeth thought and shook her thoughts away.

"Umm, what kind of booths are you suggesting? Oh, and call me Adriana." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh, we'll have tons. We can have a photo booth, dunk the teacher/school celebrity/coach," every eye turned to Rachel, but soon retreated as they received a glare. "balloons and darts, bake sale, karaoke idol stage-" she was cut off by Vanessa.

"What's karaoke idol stage?" she seemed interested. Katie smiled and started explaining.

"Well, since this is a talent school, I figured we can have our singers have a little one-on-one contest right there. Anyone who wants to join can sign their names on the sign-up sheet, at the corner of the main hall, where all the bulletins are tacked. I'm sure Anthony had it posted…" she mumbled. Vanessa nodded and started talking to Rachel, who squealed in excitement.

"We have someone to lend us the Mechanical bull too." Katie added with a glint in her doe shaped green eyes. All the guys had started their chatter and placed bets on who would last longest. Rolling her green eyes, Katie continued on, listing some other booths.

"Super twister, Cupids arrow, and since it is Valentine, the committee and I decided to have a couple's game. Of course, there's a revenge side too. It's called Dunk the Ex. Ex-girlfriends, ex-boyfriends, get dunked inside a dunking machine full of milk. Of course, with a few obstacles in the way." Katie winked and the girls all let out laughs and squeals. "and finally, the Kissing both." Now it was the boys' turn to let out hollers and whoops as the girls' eyes glinted dangerously violent.

"I will personally handpick the girls who will be maintaining the booth. Rule number one: Absolutely no making out." The guys groaned at the rule, but nonetheless agreed. Katie sighed and turned to Mr. Simmons.

"I think I'm done. If any of you have questions, you can personally come to me, or any of the Student Council members. Thank you."

"Yes, with that out, on Thursday, it is the film festival where we watch sappy, romantic, love stories, whoppie!" Mr. Simmons sarcastic tone set a roar of laughter on the guys side while the girls glared at their respective boyfriends, or the teacher. The beefy old teacher let out a smile before his cold demeanor returned. "and Friday, you have your Valentine's dance. It'll be at the school auditorium, semiformal." The excitement grew to a hundred as the teacher announced the dance. A big moment for the girls, who to be crowned Queen and who wins this year.

_RRIIIINNNGGGG!_

Annabeth sighed. She wasn't in the mood to party, nor was she in the mood to go to a dance. She was going to have to pick a dress, get her hair done, shoes, and get a date…Valentine's day wasn't her favorite holiday, though she did love to play match maker, especially with her friends. She was hoping that Meredith and Nick would get together already, just before Valentines.

Sighing again, she gathered her books and stood to follow Meredith. Meredith's wavy brown hair was up in a little cute bun, accentuating her cheekbones. Smiling up at Annabeth, she quickly stood next to her.

"Okay, so we have block schedules, so today, we have Homeroom, which was supposed to be English, then we have, oh! Choir! Then, Gym, and then Biology. You ready, or do you need to get something back at your locker?" she asked warmly, her straight teeth sparkling.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks anyways. We better head to class."

* * *

So, Erica." Thalia started up a conversation, trying to go for the ice breaker. Erica half turned her way and started reading again. Her homeroom period had ended five minutes ago, and from there, the two were walking to second period.

"Yes?" her voice was shy, but intimidating at the same time.

"What class do we have next?" Thalia asked, after walking out of Homeroom, Biology. Even though Thalia knew the answer, it felt appropriate to ask.

"We have Choir. Do you have everything you need?" she asked, her blue eyes dark and mysterious. She didn't look full Asian, a mix of American was evident in her features. She had the American eyes, and the Asian straight black hair. She was pretty, gorgeous even, but something was hidden behind her dark, midnight blue eyes.

"I'm sorry if this might offend you, but are you a mix?" Thalia had tentatively asked, and watched as the girl smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Japanese and American. My mom is the Japanese side, and my dad is American. He's part Scottish and Chinese." She explained, and they soon hit it off, with the talk of their parent's sides. She found out that Erica was seventeen, because she had started late, and couldn't speak English very well when she first started school here in New York around age eight. She had a difficult life, and Thalia understood. Her family wasn't the brightest of them all, especially with her drunk mother. And her stupid father, and her…well, she only had her brother.

"Well, here it is. This is the Choir room." Pointing to a big entrance hall, she was again, amazed at the stack of musical instruments: Pianos, violin, flutes, guitars, drums, bass, everything. She would have loved to touch the feel of that new guitar bass that a raven haired boy was holding.

"Let's go, move it!" someone pushed past Thalia and Erica and the sudden movement had caused Erica to drop all her books. Cursing, she bent down to pick up her book before somebody stepped on it. Thalia watched as the girl who pushed them down, strut towards the raven haired boy. She smiled flirtatiously at him before rubbing her hand up and down. The raven hair had looked down at the girl and smiled a little before taking her hand and sitting in a vacant spot. Thalia's mouth and eyes had widened and dropped when she saw who the raven hair was.

Nico di Angelo.

Nico. Nico. Alexander. freaking. di. Angelo. So after Thalia had supposedly 'died' the 'Angel' had gone to the devil? How ironic. Drew Tanaka's hands were intertwined with Nico's, all cozy. Thalia's vision blurred. She wasn't supposed to feel this. He wasn't hers, he wasn't even Thalia's. He was never hers, and will never be. She had hoped, dreamed that Nico would someday be hers. But of course, the angel was sucked into the world of devils and Satan.

"Hey, are you okay?" Erica's concerned eyes had shook Thalia out of her little fantasy memory. Her tears once again poured, but hidden in her brown contacts. Feeling bitter, she just plainly nodded, and helped Erica stand up. She had on a grateful look and thanked Thalia. Smiling, Thalia headed forward to the classroom and sat next to Erica, two seats in front of Nico. She felt his eyes gaze over to her and follow her every move. His ebony eyes burned through her and her mustache-ness of clothes. Drew had took his attention away by giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Thalia burned with rage, jealousy, bitterness. She clenched her pale hands and breathed heavily.

Erica was seated next to her, reading her book, which Thalia had later figured that it was a book of Jane Austen's. 'Pride and Prejudice'. Thalia never read it, but heard from Annabeth that it was 'Super good'. Looking around, she spotted Annabeth walking in with Meredith, and waved. Annabeth waved back and smiled, looking over to Meredith and whispering. Meredith smiled, her two dimples showing, and walked towards her.

"Hey, Grace! How'd Biology go? Ms. Dennis is super nice when you give her coffee in the morning." She hinted. Thalia smiled and thanked her.

"So, Grace. What instrument do you play?" Meredith asked, waving at Erica to join in. Erica sighed, but playfully rolled her blue eyes and joined.

"I play the guitar. I'm not much of a piano person. Aida's the one who plays piano." She gestured to her friend, who became engrossed in a conversation with Erica.

"That is so cool!" Meredith's perky voice sprang out a wave of happiness through the room, and Thalia has instinctively smiled. The happy bubble had popped when Drew's steely voice came towards the two.

"Shut up, perky pants." She hissed as she walked towards the four girls. Meredith quieted down and looked down at her shoes, and fidgeted with her coral pink painted nails. Annabeth had a tormented look on her face as well as bitterness. Erica sank down further into her chair and prepared to ignore the other Asian. Thalia glared through her pitch black lashes and chose to ignore her also. The happy going Meredith stuttered an apology and took her seat. Drew smirked before moving closer to Nico.

"You shouldn't talk like you're so superior." Thalia butted in, her loyalty getting in the way. But with the look Meredith gave her, she was glad she opened her big mouth. As confident looking Meredith was, she was always the shy one. Drew narrowed her cat like eyes towards Thalia and sneered.

"I can talk superior to anybody, sweetheart. What's your name?" she raised her chin indignantly, and waited for Thalia to answer. Thalia's right jet black eyebrow rose, as she was asked the question.

"Why would _I_, tell _you_ my name?" Drew crossed her arms over her unnaturally large chest and smirked.

"Because I'm Drew Tanaka." Her snotty voice sent bells ringing in Thalia's ears. Ever since Drew was little, and had herself positioned in a little diapers commercial, she thought she was Hollywood's next big thing.

"And?" she dragged out the last letter and propped herself upwards. Drew's eyes became wide and huge, almost like…her ego.

"You don't know me? How could anyone not? I'm super popular and my dad owns half the malls here, and my mom's a model. You should know me." her brown eyes were blazing as she knelt near Thalia. Thalia mentally scoffed at Drew's conceited tone.

"Don't be humble," sarcasm dripped her voice. "you're not that great." The class sniggered at Thalia's dig, and even the raven haired, who till now, hadn't said a single word, had let a short snort. Smirking, Thalia faced the board as a petite red head came struggling in. She was carrying a load of books, and a small bag, and her outfit was glamorous. Her red fiery hair had a certain attraction to it, and the green eyes were another feature. She was beautiful, but her eyes held more pain than anyone can imagine.

Drew had returned to her seat and flippantly moved closer to Nico, as if nothing happened. The girl who walked in took a seat farthest to the board ad everyone-the last row in the back. She looked familiar, but Thalia couldn't place her mind.

"Who's she?" she whispered to Meredith and pointed towards the girl. She seemed to be engrossed in something, a book, or so. Meredith smiled a small, but friendly smile and sighed.

"Valerie Roux. She's supposed to be a sophomore, but she started ahead. She's fifteen, turning sixteen. A lot younger than us, but still around the same age. She came from France, and enrolled here for singing, though she rarely sings. I think she's on scholarship." Meredith had listed all the information about 'Valerie'. Annabeth overhearing their conversation, cocked her head left.

"Rarely sings? How does she get a grade?"

"She took a test before coming here and all the teachers approved. She participates in class, but never volunteers, and the teachers are all okay with it. They signed a contract or whatever." She waved her hand and smiled at Valerie. As if sensing eyes, Valerie looked up and tentatively smiled before looking away.

"She's a bit shy," Meredith started, but Mr. Collins came in, cutting off their conversation for later.

"Welcome, class!" enthusiastic as always, Mr. Collins smiled his pearly white teeth smile. "today, we have two new students here, Miss Adriana Cane and Miss Grace Torre. Please welcome them with open hands." The class murmured in agreement and several of them gave them a smile. Smiling back, they waved before sitting back down.

"Now, I know we discussed about the play that was starting yesterday, so let's continue on. Now, as we said, this year's play is going to be, 'Wizard of Oz'. Yes, I know, every year, they do Shakespearian, but this year, the teachers and faculty decided on something different. It has twists in it, so here it is. Dorothy will meet a stranded girl as well as her scarecrow, robot, and lion, but will help the girl as well. And since Valentine's day is coming up, we will have Dorothy fall in love with the witch-"

"Dorothy's going to fall in love with a witch?" Nick, smart, but pain the ass, sprang up and burst into laughter. Always the calm one, Mr. Collins laughed and shook his head.

"No, Mr. Salinger, Dorothy will not fall in love with the witch, rather, the son of the witch. A cold heart, but handsome, and Dorothy will change that. Auditions are this Monday, if you're interested, afterschool at the auditorium, three. Now, let's get started on that group project." The class muttered and talked about the up-coming play, and personally, Thalia wanted to try out for the stranded girl.

"Excuse me, Mr. Collins?" Annabeth had spoke, her tone prim, but friendly. Kind of like Katie.

"Yes, Miss Cane?" he smiled, his Harry Potter look alike glasses sitting at the bridge of his nose.

"What is the group project?" he seemed surprised, and then, looked like he understood.

"Oh, yes, you were not put in a group yet, hmm…Nico, would you and Valerie mind taking these two girls in your group?" his smile was cheerful, but his eyes held authority. Nico shrugged and mumbled back a yes, while Valerie nodded.

"Great, let me give you an over view. So, you four are going to perform for the Stargazer talent show at the end of the semester, and I want all four of you to master the song. Use any instruments here, and of course, I will give you practice time. I'm sure, you guys will be ready in no time. After all, you are in my class."

"Thanks, Mr. Collins." Annabeth supplied in for Thalia and herself. While walking to the two's table, Annabeth had whispered to Thalia.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nodding grimly, she let out a huge breath.

"It was bound to happen. Let's just see how it goes."


	7. Chapter 6: Hug me!

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different person, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emily, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to…  
**BadassNerd, skprettygirl, Pug1998, Athena's gray owl, Shandia99, Lightning-AND'Death, Lmb111514, Chaos Reincarnate. **

**I dedicate this chapter to 'Lightning-AND'Death'. Seriously, I loved your review! It made my day, completely! Telling me your favorite part, giving me ideas on Thalico fluff, it was so cute! I do want to include that part in the story, so if you want, you can make a little fluff for me to put in. I'll credit you that of course. I just really love that scene:) Try to incorporate Thalia's snarky-ness and Nico's power into the scene! I'll love to read it!**

**I appreciate every review, readers, favorites, and followers. Thanks guys!**

'**Thanks to my beta, toe walker, for her amazing work!'**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hug me!**

The awkward tension practically oozed out from the four of them. Nico faced Thalia, Annabeth faced Valerie. Biting her lips, Valerie sighed, and tapped her red painted nails on the wooden table. Finally, as if the tension was getting to her, Valerie let out a squeak, and introduced herself. Her green eyes were soft, and doe shaped, the green you see in the spring field. Her hair was a vibrant red, the tips curled like what Annabeth had before she 'died'.

"Hi, I'm Valerie Roux; it's nice to meet you." She shyly greeted and held out her had for the both of them to shake. Annabeth smiled first and took the girls hand.

"Hello, Valerie. I'm Adriana, and this," pointing to Thalia, she did a mini wave. "is Grace. You can call me Aida." **(Eye-Duh). **Smiling the three girls shook hands and quickly, the tension shriveled. But the ever emo looking boy ruined it.

"Let's get started now." He put in, and his cold eyes blazed over the two. Valerie flinched back and Nico's eyes immediately softened.

"Sorry, Val." Shrugging his arms over to Valerie, and she relaxed. Thalia quirked her eyebrows and scoffed.

"Are you that low? Dating Oh-Miss-Humble over there, and with Valerie? How many other girls are you going out with?" she narrowed her eyes and harshly asked him. Nico's eyes became full with fury as he was implied a man whore.

"I don't date and dump, Princess." He replied in a snarky way. "and I'm dating Drew, and what I am to Val is none of your business." Thalia clenched her fists and bit her lip. She was used to Nico acting this way towards his friends in a joking matter, but when he said it to her, she felt furious and betrayed.

"Just, continue, Val." She gritted her teeth and made Valerie continue.

"Well, um, I was thinking maybe we can mash up songs and sing it. I already have ideas for the song, but if you guys have other ideas-"

"It's perfect, Val." Nico smiled. "Let's think about the songs we can mash up." He leaned towards to his bag, but Valerie stopped him.

"Actually, I have all the songs. I know some won't be something you like, but we do have girls in out group, and we can't all sing metal." She smirked, her dainty lips looked uncommon for the smirk. Nico blushed, a gesture Thalia and Annabeth hadn't seen in years.

"Yeah, well…" he shrugged it off, uncomfortable. Valerie let out a laugh and passed the list of songs.

_Rhianna- We found love  
Katy Perry- Fireworks  
Carly Rae Jepsen- Call me Maybe  
One Direction- What makes you Beautiful  
LMFAO- Party Rock  
Maroon 5- Payphone  
Coldplay- Paradise  
Katy Perry- Wide Awake_

Nico nodded in appreciation, and smiled at the song choice.

"One Direction?" Annabeth asked curiously and saw Valerie blush.

"Err, it was the easiest one I can come up with. I added Coldplay for Nico's sake." She added in hopefully. Nico nodded, and smirked.

"Thank gods, I can't keep up with Katy Perry and One Direction." Valerie laughed and the awkward tension seemed to disappear.

"So, I'll give you the lyrics sheet tomorrow. I'll have it copied and give it to you. May I see your schedule?" Valerie tentatively asked. Thalia took out hers and Annabeth, hers.

"Oh, you have the same schedule as Meredith and Erica!" she scrunched her eyebrows and took a good look at their schedule.

"What room are you guys bunking in?" Valerie asked, and Annabeth and Thalia took out their other form.

"Oh, I bunk with Natalie." Annabeth declared and looked at Thalia. Thalia searched her messy bag and took out a crumpled paper.

"Umm, I think I bunk with you. Valerie, I bunk with you." She smiled and watched as Valerie looked shocked with realization.

"Oh, yeah…I think Mariel mentioned that…" she mused before turning to her book. Annabeth had sprung a conversation with Valerie and the two seemed to be doing okay. Now the tension was left between Thalia and Nico. Nico cleared his throat and looked to his left.

"So, Grace. Where are you from?" he asked, a different tone from last time. It was a gentle, curious tone. She was suspicious, but answered.

"I'm from Cali. Have you lived here all your life?" she asked, though she knew he was originally from Italy.

"Nah, I'm from Italy. I moved here when I was ten." His mouth quirked into a half-smile, and his eyes moved to Valerie, an over protectiveness glazing over.

"I'm sorry if I'm a bother, but in what way are you and Valerie connected?" she asked, hesitantly and watched as Nico's smile turn into a frown.

"Umm, it's not my place to tell, but if you're closer to Valerie by the end of the week, I'll give you an overview of the story." he smiled, and grabbed his messenger bag.

"C'mon Grace, we have to head to the cafeteria. It's lunch." Annabeth's voice called her out of the state she was in. She grabbed her own bag and collected her sheet, pulling herself up. Waving goodbye to Nico, she followed Valerie, Meredith, Erica, and Annabeth towards the end of the building.

"What's the food like here?" Thalia asked, since the food in her sophomore year was the worst. The food was nasty, rotten, and inedible.

"Oh, it's actually really good now." Meredith answered. "It changed since sophomore year. The food was really inedible, but during the time, they changed the company for food, now it's really good."

"You should try the taco." Erica added in. "It's so~good!" her mouth quirked upwards, and her eyes went to a dreamy state. Thalia chuckled and Annabeth had rolled her eyes at the girls' hungriness, but still had a smile.

"C'mon, you have to get there early, because Rachel loves to take our seat." Erica dragged the girls to the cafeteria, which had cleaned up since their 'deaths'. When they arrived, their tables were cleared and Andrew, Anthony, Katie, Nick, and Percy. Percy waved them over, but had a confused look on his face, as long as the others, minus Katie and Anthony. As the girls got closer, Annabeth can see that all the boys had filled out nicely, and they had definitely improved.

"Hey, I'm Adriana Cane." Annabeth smiled, holding her hand out for everyone to shake. Katie shook it fist, her nails painted coral pink. She looked different, ditched her glasses, and carried on a new style.

"Hi, I'm Katie Gardner. I'm student Council President, so if you need anything, please, come ask me." Her white teeth shown and the introduction started. Next, Thalia introduced herself as 'Grace Torre.' One by one, the boys introduced themselves.

"I'm Nick Salinger. I'm in the football team if you want to come check me out." He winked before going back to his taco. Annabeth raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Thalia noticed Meredith had looked down and bit down on her lips.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I think I'll hold on to that." Thalia and both Annabeth had replied, and Nick just smirked.

"I'm Anthony Mendler, and I'm student Council vice. Welcome to Emerald Sea High." He smiled, and shook their hands. Annabeth and Thalia both smiled, before turning to Andrew.

"Andrew Ross. I'm in soccer with Anthony." He smiled, and shook their hands. Annabeth and Thalia missed them, but had to stop their tears.

"And I'm Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team." Annabeth had positively melted into the eyes of Percy. The sea green was insufferable, yet, so intoxicating. The green-blue mix was glazed with sadness, but happiness. Mentally cursing, and scolding herself, she fought with her inner turmoil and gave a rueful smile. She hoped nobody would notice, and take t as a welcoming smile.

"Hi. Sorry to be a bother, but do you mind us sitting here?" she asked, and pointed to the left over chairs. They all nodded in agreement and started getting more chairs.

"Hey, Erica, haven't seen you around." Andrew smiled and gives her an empty seat. She gratefully takes it, and brings out her book.

"Yeah, it's just the Yearbook club has been busy. I'm always at meetings or activities. I hope I can get nice shots at the Valentine Spirit Week."

"Oh, great! I do need some helpers out, and it would do the school good if we have some pictures." Katie added, grabbing a pencil and writing something down on her flower print notebook. Someone grabbed the notebook away and snatched the pencil from Katie. Her face was contorted with anger and surprise. Abruptly turning around and hitting Andrew with her brown hair, she glared at the person behind her, holding her notebook.

"Give me back my notebook, Stoll." She glared her ultimate glare, and tried to snatch it back from him. Meanwhile, Andrew was spitting out Katie's brown hair out. The brown hair had flipped to Andrew's mouth, making Andrew stutter and glare at the mass of hair.

"Excuse me? Thanks for bringing up my appetite." He snarkily said, in a joking matter, while pulling the hair out. Katie shot him an apologetic smile, before turning back to Travis Stoll, mischievous of all. He and his brother, Connor were the pranksters of ESH, and greatly known for their football play.

"Hello, Katie-Kat. What are you doing this fine day?" he greeted, and then turned to Annabeth and Thalia.

"Hello, Adriana and Grace. I've heard all about you; moved here from California, both seventeen, enrolled for singing, acting, and musical instrument playing." The duo talked both at the same time, but the slight difference in the brothers features were noticeable.

"Hey…" Thalia stared at them in suspicion. She looked sideways at Annabeth and they both shrugged.

"Sorry, how do you know so much about us?" they asked, and watched the twins smirk.

"Oh, it's right here in Katie's notebook." Waving the notebook, Travis teased Katie and took a seat beside Meredith. The group laughed and chuckled at the brother's antics and started eating their lunch.

"Oh, snap." Erica looked at her phone. "Gotta go. Aaron's having trouble with the editing. Grace, you can go to your next period with Andrew. He has History class with you too. I'm really sorry, but I hope you enjoy the rest of the school tour." Grabbing her stuff, Erica headed out and rushed to the Yearbook Committee. The group had done introduction, switched numbers, and had instantly clicked as friends.

The humoring minutes were interrupted by a click of heels, and a fiery red hair. Annabeth's eyes dimmed at the sight of her. Same fiery red hair, curly as ever, same piercing green eyes, same freckles, same old same old, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She looked unpleasant and unfriendly, but was well known to all students at ESH, and was worshipped by practically everyone.

"Hello, Adriana. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We got off from a rocky start, and I want to start fresh." The robotic tone sent chills down Annabeth's spine. Like she can believe what Rachel says. It wasn't sincere, nor was it true. Katie had ignored Rachel, turning back to Anthony, Andrew stared at his pizza, Nick rolled his eyes, Meredith stared uncomfortably at her nails, and Percy completely ignored her.

"Hi, Rachel. I don't think you've met Grace yet. Grace, this is Rachel, Rachel, Grace." The two girls looked at each other, up and down before Rachel snootily turned away and pointedly look at Annabeth.

"Look, I didn't come here to be your bestie. I came here to give a proposition. You're new, look talented, pretty, and you look rich, judging from that Meredith Wendell bag."

"What makes you think I'm interested in your group?" a smidge of anger filled her as she stared at her arch nemesis. Thalia snickered and turned to eat her taco. '_Delicious…'_

"A lot of girls would kill for this spot." She persisted, getting a tiny bit of red. Annabeth smirked, and turned away.

"Then you wouldn't need me. Good bye." Smirking, Annabeth munched on her sandwich, listening to Rachel's heel clicking on the marble floor. Rachel was not to be messed with, or to embarrass. Turning away from the group, she spotted a certain red head, and smirked.

"Oh, there's Roux. Let me go help her." She announced loudly and smirked as the whole cafeteria got quiet. Valerie hadn't noticed, since she continued to effortlessly write in her small notepad. Valerie tucked her red hair behind her ears and sniffed as she let her pencil flow freely in the notebook. The group abruptly turned and stared as Rachel headed toward Valerie. Andrew stood, but Percy stopped him.

'_Why does everyone stand up for Valerie?'_ Annabeth thought, her mind jumbling.

"Don't." Percy whispered. Andrew struggled and shook his blond hair.

"What? Perce, man, you're my best friend, but I can't let Val just be Rachel's bombshell. She'll snap one day, and what if I'm not there." He argued back. Anthony and Nick had helped Percy calm the struggling boy, and had him sit down. Just then, Nico came in, looking bored, but the look had suited him. He had earphones on, his head bopping to the music's rhythm. Thalia missed him so much. His all glory, black messy hair, his opaque pitch dark black eyes, the lean muscles under his Green Day t-shirt, and just the image of him. Snapping out of her daydream, she noticed the cafeteria had quieted down, and all were watching Rachel and her group sauntering over to the completely, oblivious red head.

"Hello, Valerie Roux." Rachel sneered. Her two sidekicks: Drew Tanaka and Calypso Deidre. **(1).** Valerie finally looked up and took notice of the three girls. Drew looked bored, and was standing there, filing her nails, and Calypso was smirking, slurping a slushie.

"Hello, Rachel. Drew, Calypso. How can I help you?" the girl replied, not looking fazed, or surprised to see the girls. Thalia watched Meredith bury her head into her arms and shake her head. The whole group seemed to be either looking better, or pained.

"Just wanted to talk." Rachel smirked. "How's your sister doing? Still crazy? You should really calm that festus of yours." She snidely remarked, her eyes taking over a evil look. Thalia noticed Valerie freeze up, and look unconsciously away from the three girls.

"It's really none of your business of what you think of my sister. I'll also appreciate if you wouldn't call my sister a 'festus'." She replied easily, as if this was one of her daily routines. Rachel's remark was fast, and very effective.

"Oh, and how's your mother? Still in the asylum-oops, I mean recovery center?" Rachel bit her lips, and stared jokily at Valerie horrified expression.

"Was that a hit, honey?" Drew asked looking bored from the whole encounter. She trained her eyes on Valerie's necklace.

"Wow, nice necklace, honey. Chanel vintage, I'm assuming?" she asked, staring at the pearly necklace. Valerie nodded and touched the necklace.

"Thank you. I like your bag too." She says pointing to Drew's Michael Kors Gia studded clutch. "It looks perfect, even if they are knockoffs." She added, looking extra snarky. Drew's cat like eye widened and glared at the chuckling girl. Her black ringlets bounced off her shaking shoulders, her brown eyes twitching in anger. To make her eyes pop, she wore pink eyeliner, and Valerie felt compelled to watch every blink of an eye. Her scent was strange-Christmas scent. It was a combination of nutmeg and pine. Her manicured hands clutched at the bag, and she was raging.

"Look here, Sweetie." She had put emphasis on 'sweetie'. "I don't care who your brother is, or who he is to my boyfriend, but no one, says that _**I **_have knockoffs. I'm Drew Tanaka, for gods sake, I don't GET knockoffs." Continuing on, Drew ranted on about how she was Drew, she doesn't get knockoffs, and everything she buys were real. Rachel rolled her own green eyes and tuned to Calypso.

"Cally, your turn. Do you have anything to say to this pain?" she eyed Valerie. Calypso slurped her slush and smiled. Out of the group, Calypso was the far most intimidating. She was intelligent, and skillful. But the most sinister one of all. She was the master out of their plans, and the brain. She was a spitfire, but a beautiful one at that.

"Bye Bye, Vals." Smiling, she dunked her slush right on top of Valerie's red head. A collective of gasps were echoed off the room, as well as a screeching of chairs and a running footsteps of a boy.

"Calypso! What are you-" Andrew halted to a stop as Valerie laughed.

"Thanks, Cally. Come here," signaling Calypso to move closer, she spread her slush covered arms wider. Calypso's eyes widened at her idea and immediately tried to run, but Katie was already there, wearing a smirk that compares to the Stolls.

"Hello, Calypso. Now, I wouldn't mind telling the faculty about this little incident. What do you think?"

"Wha-What? I didn't do anything, Katie. Didn't you see, she bumped into me." Calypso denied, stepping back, but had stepped closer to Valerie in the process.

"Hugs for you!" and with that, Valerie hugged the life out of Calypso, soaking her Neoprene Scuba dress. The slush had soaked to the dress and her hair, making Calypso shriek with horror.

"No! This is seven hundred thirty dollars!" she screeched as she wiggled to get out of Valerie's grip. Laughter surrounded the cafeteria as the students took pictures and videos. Even Rachel and Drew had sneaked a laugh out as they watched their best friend being gripped by their number one victim. Finally, Valerie let Cally go and walked away, throwing out a laugh.

"You're crazy! All of your family!" Calypso screeched and ran away as she hid her face in embarrassment. Rachel and Drew ran to her, following her. Annabeth and Thalia watched, amazed at the energy Valerie had, and the spunk she hadn't shown earlier. Meredith raced after Valerie, calling out her name.

"Why did you stop Andrew?" Annabeth turned to Percy, a little angry for things to get out of hand. Percy had shook his head, and sighed.

"She has to figure this out her own. She can't be easily tormented, and what will happen if I'm not there. She needs to learn to defend herself. Not be too dependent. Just like me…" he whispered the last line and Annabeth barely heard it. But she understood. Percy was just watching out for her, but still she couldn't understand why everyone was so protective of Valerie.

"Why do you guys all protect her, especially the guys?" the curious tone was innocent, but intrigued. She was anxious to know what was going on between Valerie and the guys. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thalia racing down to Nico, and the boys all following Meredith's footsteps. The silence Percy and Annabeth had was overbearing, Annabeth felt nervous.

Finally, Percy opened his mouth and sighed.

"I have to protect her. She's really special to me." Annabeth's eyes burned. Was she his girlfriend? It wouldn't be a surprise, Valerie was beautiful. But for him to move on so quickly had left Annabeth crushed.

"Is-Is," Annabeth stuttered over her words. "is she your girlfriend?" Percy's brows furrowed, and he rolled his sea green eyes, shaking the mess of black hair.

"Girlfriend?! What, no, Adriana, Valerie Roux is my sister."

**(1): I didn't want Calypso's last name to be so cliché, so I googled a name that means 'sorrowful' and Deidre was the one. Story: Calypso is stuck on an island, forever until one hero can save her. Saving her by staying with her, sacrificing all his past, and to be with Calypso. Not a lot of hero's wash up on her island, so when Percy ended up there, she was overjoyed. But Percy had a different task, therefore couldn't stay with Calypso. I think she was clouded with loneliness and sorrow, day by day, and that's why her last name is Deidre. **

**So, anyone has questions? To the characters, to me, I don't mind. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Metropolitan Museum of Art

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different person, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emily, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to…  
**Chaos Reincarnate, Lmb111514, GigglyPuff07, Shandia99, BadassNerd, Lightning-AND'Death, Pug1998.**

**I would LOVE to dedicate this chapter to, again, Lightning-AND'Death AND Lmb111514! Thanks for the review guys, especially Lightning there. I appreciate it! Lightning, I will be PMing you about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Metropolitan Museum of Art…and the past.**

_The week of the Junior Valentine's Week._

_Monday:_

'_What do I wear?'…_Annabeth mused. She searched her stack of clothes before muttering and giving up. She opened the door, and headed to the kitchen wearing her cheetah print flannel pajama bottoms, and her yellow tank top. She moaned, rubbing her eyes, (she had put her contact one before she went to the kitchen) and walking towards the up and ready Natalie.

"Nat, aren't you going to wear red?" she curiously asked, eyes trained on Natalie's rebel outfit. Natalie looked down and shrugged, smirking. She was wearing a blue Parker Swig Sheer top, and Allover ripped jeans with a black skin belt. She was four inches taller with her black Samira Ankle boots, and her sheer top was covered with a black leather jacket. She was wearing a black metallic nail polish matching her pull & bear gold ring with spikes. Her gold tone chained feather earrings stood out in the jacket, with the matched black fingerless gloves. Her Ashy brown hair was up in a bun, with loose strands covering her striking features.

"Well, I'm not that big of a fan of red." She sheepishly smiled, and sipped her coffee. Two weeks of living with Natalie and Annabeth had instantly clicked with her. She was a rebel, a kind, but a big troublemaker. She was beautiful, though. She hadn't told Nat about her problem yet, but she was really trying hard not to. When you live with someone for two weeks, she was getting attached.

"You should wear something other than your PJ's Aida. I don't think that includes as clothes to wear at school…" she smiled her crooked smile and began shuffling for her Geometry notebook. Sighing, Annabeth grudgingly got upstairs and began changing.

She pulled on her pink Emmy blouse, j-brand floral print mid rise jeans, and Jeffrey Campbell white lace ankle boots. She put on her gold Marc by Marc Jacobs watch and her J. Crew feather ring. Her long blonde straight hair was pinned back by a coral pink spike bow, and she packed her purple Nicole Miller Boho headphones. It was simple, but effective. It was positively pink, and screamed Valentines.

"C'mon Nat! We're going to be late for the meeting." Annabeth urged Natalie, or as she like to call her 'Ashe'. Natalie rolled her hazel/green eyes and grabbed her backpack, following Annabeth behind.

"You know, we're going to go meet Valerie and Thalia at the library." Annabeth reminded Ashe as she nodded.

"Right, the double G's." So, Natalie was the one who came up with all the crazy nicknames. She called Valerie and Grace the double G's, because Valerie was a Ginger, and Grace was Grace, therefore, the double G's. Rolling her fake blue eyes surrounded by a thick framed glass, she pulled Natalie by the arms and raced to the library. They, the four of us, were going to research a little before the field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Annabeth was grouped with Percy, Andrew, Natalie, Anthony, Connor, and Valerie. Thalia was with Katie, Nico, Travis, Erica, and Nick, and Meredith. But Meredith was unfortunately sick, and stayed at the dorms.

"We better get going if we want to get there early." Natalie jolts me from my inner dilemma, and we continue walking. Finally, we reach the big library and went in to find our D G'S.

"There they are." Natalie points to a red head huddled in the corner and a long black haired with her. Thalia's outfit was simple, yet gorgeous. She had a coral pink skater skirt with a black thin belt, a Markus Lupfer grey sweater with a big, gigantic heart pink heart, and she was wearing diesel black leather arthik combat boots. Her ring was adorned with the 'Ring'. The five skull's all lined up with the sliver band. It's a surprise Nico hadn't seen it yet. She must've hidden it very well.

"Grace." she whisper yells across the library when she catches Miss Simmons eyes: the devil glare. Her beady eyes pierced through hers, and she unexpectedly flinched.

"Hey, Aida. Ashe." She too, whisper yells as her and Valerie smile. Valerie was dressed in a white and black polka dot peplum top, an urban star, red unisex skinny jeans, black witchery Isabella ballet shoes, and on her ears, a red flower stud, and arms an oasis matt lace bracelet. She had a heart shaped shade resting on the top of her delicate red curly hair, which was tied on a loose ponytail.

For the first week, Annabeth was self-conscious around Valerie. Once I learned that she was Percy's step-sister, the whole world spun around. She was gone, 'dead' for two months, and this happens? Coincident or not, she was freaked. The aftermath of learning this piece of information was not the best thing that happened to her. She became suspicious of Valerie, and hadn't talked for two days. Valerie returned to the shy demeanor to Annabeth and had ignored, or subtly looked her way. She hadn't been eating lunch with their group anymore, and had stayed to herself. But on the third day, Annabeth talked to her and had tried to mend her friendship back. Valerie slowly returned, but kept her distance.

"Is Meredith okay?" Thalia asked, her voice full of concern. Annabeth rolled her eyes, which she seemed to be doing a lot. She better be careful especially with her contacts in.

"Great." her voice dripping with sarcasm. "She has the flu, and she's been throwing up all morning." Annabeth replied as she read the text Erica sent her not minutes ago.

"Poor her." Valerie muttered and turned back to her book. She was reading the _'Aphrodite's guide to love and relationships'. _Natalie furrowed her brows at the title and scoffed.

"Who wrote that? and what kind of title is, Aphrodite's guide to love and relationship?"

"Someone named Aphrodite Love. She's supposedly this famous writer in writing relationship guide books and romance novels. Though, her love stories are always thrilling and heartbreaking." Valerie answered. Sighing and grabbing a Greek Mythology book, Natalie pulled out a chair and started reading. Annabeth had sat at one corner, watching the three read. Finally, Thalia noticed and laughed.

"Aida here doesn't need to read Greek Mythology." Thalia said, and smirked at the blonde girl's horrified, embarrassed expression.

"I'm not a geek or anything." She lamely defended, but found it useless to the smirking teens. Aida, though just moved to Emerald Sea High, was probably in top three in her education. Erica was intelligent too, which usually resulted in being teased. And then: Calypso. If not for her cold, mean, arrogant demeanor, Calypso could have been Annabeth's best friend.

After thirty more minutes of studying, the bell rang and the four decided to meet up with the guys. Searching through the halls of ESH, Annabeth finally found the guys at the cafeteria, laughing at some joke.

"Hey, guys." Thalia greeted and hugged the guys. Annabeth smiled at each of them before turning back to her book. Erica and Katie were last, to finally meet them, but still managed to be on time.

"We should get going." Katie reminded, and the group had rushed to the yellow bus. Taking a seat next to Valerie, Annabeth smiled at the shy red head, and took out her Architecture book.

"I'm so looking forward to going to this trip." Valerie started, her voice rhythmic and low. "I love Greek Architecture, and the myths. It's absolutely fascinating.

"Really?" Annabeth looked at her curiously. No one had ever said that, especially liking something about Ancient gods. Annabeth was different. She was in LOVE with the Greek Myths. But because of that, she was well liked from Mr. Brunner. He loved Annabeth. The Ancient Greek teacher was so fond of Annabeth that he had once invited her to a gathering for AG. She, of course, politely declined, but had regretted it. She wanted to be an Architect for ancient buildings like the Parthenon. Something permanent. Maybe if she went to that meeting, her life would have been different. But being with Thalia, her only family, she was happy.

"Yeah," Valerie's voice shook out of her daydream. "I actually took a course last summer to get more information about them. I'm really looking forward to going to-" she was abruptly cut off by the driver, proclaiming they were there. Valerie's eyes immediately lit up and her shoulders bounced slightly. The students all filed up and descended down the stairs while Annabeth waited for her group. Anthony was first, trailing along him was Percy and Andrew. Natalie walked with Connor, her leather jacket chains jingling and clacking. Valerie was last to arrive, after she ran past towards the door to the bus.

"Great, everyone's here. Let's go." Ushering the group in, Annabeth filed in with Percy and started animatedly chatting up. They talked about the likes about the greek myths, and she learned that Percy actually liked Ancient Greek. He seemed to be in love with Poseidon, though it fits him perfectly. He loves the ocean, he's literally how the books described Poseidon, and the love for sea animals.

"You know, Valerie loves this museum too." Annabeth put in. Percy's sea green eyes glazed over at Annabeth's and he tentatively smiled. His black t-shirt was a little wrinkled, but fit him perfectly.

"Yeah, she's been talking about this whole course in college, but she has other problems…"

"I'm sorry, but what is all this 'problems'?" Annabeth asked, her curiosity getting in the way. Percy had looked away and tussled his black hair.

"Okay, she came from France, she moved here two months ago." He started. "her dad is my stepdad, Paul Blofis, but no one knows who her mom is. My little sister, Emily, is really close to her, they're practically best friends. It's hard for Emily because she has Hydrophobia."

"Hydrophobia?" Annabeth asked, a gasp emitting from her. Percy glumly nodded and sighed.

"Ever since her pre-school year, she's also been having severe attacks of seizures. I don't know how it connects with Hydrophobia, but she's had them for a long time now. Valerie's very protective of her. I love her too, but it's really hard." Annabeth nodded, understanding.

"So, how about with the school? Why is everyone so protective of her there?"

"At school, it's more terrifying. She has…anxiety. It's no often, but it's mildly severe. She's so shy it gets to her work and education. If you've noticed, she doesn't particulary participate in classes. But once you get her talking, she is the spunkiest of them all. That's why Nico loves her, like a sister." He added as he saw Annabeth's face. Chuckling, he turned to Andrew.

"The one that loves her is Andrew. But the two won't admit their feelings towards each other, so it's no use. He just protects her. Rachel and her cronies had been bugging Valerie ever since Andrew's attention went to her. You see, Andrew was the player. He slept around, played around, so he never stuck to one girl. I think this is part of Valerie that she's afraid of. Her anxiousness gets in the way, and so it's hard for Andrew to get her. Rachel, Drew, and Calypso are all jealous. But I guess Drew doesn't care much. She has Nico anyways." He shrugged nonchalantly. They walked passes beautiful sculptures, painting and arts. Annabeth's mind was somewhere to Percy and the paintings.

"So she has a fear. I'm sorry, really. Is Emily's condition worsening?" she asked. Percy nodded, his shoulders slightly shaking.

"They think she can't hold on much longer. But she was getting better, and this is Valerie's last hope. She's the thread that Valerie hangs to. If she dies…"

"I'm sorry." Walking down, they stared at the statues and sculptures of the Greek gods, and took notes and pictures. It was a boring day, nothing exciting going on. Annabeth took her last steps to the bus. She learned a great deal about Valerie and her family today. But with the things going on…

'_Maybe some things are meant not to be heard…'_


	9. Chapter 8: Heartbroken soul

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different person, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emma, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet. I also don't own the song, Party Rock by LMFAO and Almost lover, by a fine frenzy.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to…  
**toe walker, Lightning-AND'Death, Pug1998, XxbethamphetaminexX, magicchalkdust, Athena's Gray Owl, Badass Nerd.**

**I dedicate this chapter to ALL who reviewed, just, thanks for sticking with my story. Though I wish others reviewed, I'm glad most of you didn't abandon reading my story! Thanks so much! Oh, and I'm officially a beta now, so I hope to see some requests!**

**A BIG THANKS TO Lightning-AND'Death. She had made the Thalico fluff for Tuesday, and I appreciate every word! Let's all give a clap to her! She is amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Massive hunts with a pixie of LOVE!**

**_WARNING: This chapter is boring, and is a filly._**

_Tuesday:_

"Have you found the teddy bear yet?" Thalia asked Meredith. She was feeling a lot better today, the sickness and the retching had stopped, just minor coughs and sneezes. Thalia's group had been searching for the Teddy Bear for at least thirty minutes, but no progress.

"Sorry, Grace. No bear yet. I'll go check on Nick." Meredith sheepishly smiled and ran off to the court. Sighing, Thalia ran near the auditorium and breathed heavily as she saw Nico. His dark black hair fell into his ebony pure eyes, the hallow-ness invisible. His dark red shirt was fitted perfectly with his muscle straining to pop. The dark skinny jeans and the chains jingled, and Thalia's heart sped up. Her breathing became irregular, the sound of her heart beat loud and clear.

Thalia closed her eyes and heaved a deeper sigh. "Hey Nico, you find any items yet?"

Nico pursed his lips and eyed her curiously. "No. I suspect you haven't either, but what about the others?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, annoyance evident in it. "Nope." She popped the 'p'. "No, wait…well, Meredith found a ribbon, but that's it."

Nico balled his fist and groaned. "Dammit. We aren't going to win this thing!"

Thalia raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Gosh, who pissed in your cheerios? And relax. I've got a plan."

Nico bit his lip and stepped closer to her. Thalia gulped, but waved the thought off. His presence closing up on her was causing her to blush and cough uncomfortably. "Please do elaborate."

Thalia took a step back and popped her hip. "It's best if we work in pairs to find the items. We would cover more land and maybe increase the chances of winning. Text the others will ya?"

Nico smirked, his obsidian eyes looking at Thalia with his usual cocky expression. "Huh? I see you want to be with me…hon if that's all you want, all you have to do was ask."

Now it was Thalia's turn to smirk. "Who said I was with you in the first place? And what's with the 'hon'? Around Drew too much now, hmm?" she said, quoting 'hon'.

If it was possible, Thalia's grin grew bigger at the sight of Nico's nervousness. He rubbed the back of his neck, and she knew him well enough that he's uncomfortable and embarrassed. "Whatever." Nico coughed and that caused the twinkle of amusement in Thalia's eye to appear.

"You're stuck with me now and there's no way out." Nico winked at her as he grabbed her hand and dragged Thalia out of the auditorium.

As he dragged Thalia out of the room, she winced at the tightness of his grip and slapped his arm. "Dammit, Nico! If I wasn't that nice, I would call the police on you for abuse." Thalia eyed her wrist so he understood her statement.

Nico chuckled as he cracked a grin. He later whipped out his phone which Thalia suspect he's texting the others. As soon as the loud clicks were finish, he shoved his phone back and looked at Thalia.

He gave her a radiant smile and to Thalia's annoyance, caused her legs to go weak. "Shall we start this journey of finding the instruments, Grace?"

Thalia bit her lip at the name choice, wishing he would say her right name. "Yeah…if you call finding some corny, Valentine's items instruments and a Scavenger hunt a magical journey." She threw at him dryly.

He looked at Thalia, raising his fingers. "Now Grace, I didn't say magical. That's too unmanly for my taste." Scoffing, Thalia rolled her fake brown eyes.

Thalia grabbed his arm and raised it so he can see it. She then touched his chin. "No muscle and no beard…I don't think you were a man to begin with."

Nico put his arm back to its rightful position and pouted. "I'll have you know, my abs are just hiding and is switching places from time to time with my flabs."

Thalia laughed as they headed out of the campus. "So what's on the list?"

"Umm…a rose!" Nico recalled, snapping his finger at the appropriate time.

Thalia nodded. "Well...I don't think we can just find the item without the clues? You remember the clues or you have the list."

Again, Nico repeated his actions of being nervous and chuckled. "Yeah, about that. I sorta flushed it down the toilet."

Before Thalia was about to protest and question his stupidity, she figured it was useless and just sighed. "Text the others would you?"

In silence, he obeyed her instructions. Thalia watched his finger move and smiled. It was good to be friends with Nico again. She had really missed him throughout her journey and hadn't felt this way since. Thalia smiled, but slapped herself for her stupid thoughts.

"Hey, Grace? I got it…The item with prickling thorns is found in a vast land full of acorns." Nico read and looked at her with the beautiful curious eyes of his.

Thalia smiled at the stupidity of this clue and noticed how easy this is. "Well, this is easy".

Nico nodded his head. "Yep. It's that gigantic pine tree, obviously."

Thalia nodded while he took her hand and laced it again with his. Nico looked at her, a slight blush creeping on his face as they ran to the pine tree.

As soon as they arrived at the tree, the bright red dot hidden in the forest of leaves grabbed her attention. Without a doubt, Thalia knew it was the rose. Thalia nudged Nico, and pointed to the little rose perching on a branch.

"Well….ladies first. Hop on Grace and climb your way to get that rose." He ordered, waiting for Thalia to jump the tree of darkness.

Thalia winced and bit her lips. _'Gods, the rose is sitting on a very high branch.'_ She thought. Thalia felt her feet freeze and her whole body go numb. That was way too high for her taste. The numbness had increased as she saw Nico's expectant face.

"Well what are you waiting for? You scared or something?" Nico taunted, raising an eyebrow. That one statement caused her anger to boil inside as her teeth gritted. "Of course not."

Nico shrugged then smirked. "Well then go if you aren't so scared."

Thalia mentally slapped her face at her pride and gulped. She craned her neck up and winced at the sight. Nodding to herself, and pushing herself up on one of the branch, swinging her arm, she climbed the tree. Thalia closed her eyes, trying not to look down. Thalia pushed up, making her way to each branch; getting higher by the second. As soon as the red flower was in reach, Thalia extended her hand and took it. All of a sudden, fear escalated in her eyes and Nico could sense it. She was trapped in that tree, panting heavily.

Nico looked at her with curious eyes. "You okay Grace?" He asked, losing his cockiness and sarcastic self.

Thalia willed herself to nod, but Nico could tell she was lying. His body relaxed, but still in a tight posture. His eyebrows rose up, and the past in his eyes grew, as he remembered that Thalia had a fear of heights too.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" Nico questioned, his glare turning soft.

Thalia gave him a tight nod, her forehead sweating.

"Then why did you go up then?" He tried to calm her down, but he already knew the answer. Her pride was too strong.

Thalia was silent and dared not to answer.

Nico waved it off and set his arms ready. "It's alright…I'll catch you."

Thalia's eyes bulged out as she shook her head. _'No. I'm not going to let him catch me. That'll ruin my pride!' _She thought to herself. But Nico looked at her with pleading eyes. She nodded, slightly annoyed at Nico and closed her eyes. She let her body float in midair, then crash to soft arms. Thalia looked at Nico as soon as she opened her eyes. She gripped onto his waist as she embraced him in an: I'm-so-damn-relieved-that-I'm-not-dead-and-you're-the-only-one-close-to-me-so-receive-my-appreciation hug.

She then let go of him and stared deep into his mesmerizing eyes. When they realized their gaze was extended to maybe minutes, they broke it and coughed.

"We shall not speak of this again." Thalia warned, raising her finger and glaring at him as she tossed him the rose.

She walked away and Nico trailed behind her. "Damn Grace. After I saved your life, you're supposed to give me a kiss like those Disney movies." _'Yeah, right. With Drew, I won't go even far to hug you.'_

"Whatever," Was Thalia's quick response. "Text the others. I'm too lazy to find other items."

_Wednesday:_

'**_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time!  
And we gon' make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time!'_**

One word to describe the carnival: chaotic. Streamers were flying everywhere, Valentines chocolate passed around, cookie pieces on the floor, loud party noises, songs, laughter, talking, and more. 'Party Rock' was on for the first song of the start of the carnival, and the noise was overbearing. It was a mildly warm weather for New York, so students were dressed in shorts, or jeans.

Annabeth, for one, opted for a simple outfit, for a crazy day. A twist and Tango saint white jean shorts, collar like yellow hollow chiffon top, paired with a simple too-lazy grey converse. Her ears were adorned with a Jennifer Zeuner heart shaped earrings, and her usual brown hair was done for Valentines. She had gone to Gemma, and asked for a Valentine's special, ombre ash brown hair do. The top of her head was blonde and from there, her hair was getting darker to a deep brown. She hid her blonde hair with a grey beanie and covered her blue eyes with her bangs. She stood outside the kissing booth, which Katie had dragged Annabeth to.

"Katie, I can't believe you chose me." Annabeth complained and narrowed her eyes at the awaiting of make out hungry boys. Her arms crossed over her chest, and she licked her lips in nervousness. Katie's eyes glimmered as she let out a laugh.

"Oh, don't worry! It's not like they're going to devour you. It's just a simple five second kiss. You've got nothing to worry about." She had laughed it off, but Annabeth furrowed her brows and sighed.

"I don't think they came here for a five second kiss, Katie. They look like they haven't eaten all day." She whispered fiercely to her friend's ear. Katie's eyes lingered to the boys as she scoffed.

"I'll pull them away with force." Letting out a laugh at her friends antics, Annabeth calmed down.

Looking for Valerie, she looked around and spotted a red head. Running towards the figure, she let out a gasp. Valerie was there, alright, but with some cuts and bruises spotted on her pale porcelain skin. She was in the corner of the school, sighing.

"My gods, Valerie!" she rushed toward the pale girl and crouched next to her. Surprisingly she didn't see tears on the young girl's eyes.

"Oh, hey, Aida." She greeted nonchalantly, unexpected for her appearance.

"Don't, 'Oh, hey, Aida' me." Annabeth chastised as she took a look at the girls injuries. "What happened?" Valerie sighed, and her eyes held a faraway look.

"Would you promise not to tell?"

* * *

"Okay, guys." Katie spoke into the megaphone. "Absolutely: no making out, no pushing, no fighting, and you may not take in any farther than five seconds." The guys groaned and complained, but they seemed to have accepted. They had all filed up in a line and waited for the booth to open. Annabeth felt the butterflies start again, as she saw all the guys lined up.

"I feel like puking." She whispered to Katie. Katie shivered and laughed.

"Don't, if you want to make more friends. Now, in thirty minutes, I have Rachel taking over. Good luck." Waving goodbye, Katie jumped, her plaid skirt flying up, and made a dash towards the photo booth, yelling something about single file. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and faced the guys.

"Hi, I'm Adriana Cane. I hope you donate." Pointing towards the jar, she made a motion to put coins. The guys all cheered as one of the guys stepped up. He looked nice enough, one of the more preppy guys for Annabeth's taste.

"Hey," he smiled a charming smile, his white teeth shining. "I'm Holland." Smiling, the both of them sat down and…well, started? Annabeth leaned in first, after taking off her stupid glasses. His lips touched first, and though he was a good kisser, she didn't feel the 'spark'. She held her lips for five seconds before the clock buzzed and the kiss was over. He leaned back, smirking, and waved goodbye, tossing a dollar in the jar. Annabeth thanked him and moved on to the next guy. Again, no spark.

_Twenty five minutes later:_

Her time was almost up, but no show on Percy. She sighed as she kissed for the last time. From her friends, she had kissed Nick; Anthony had wanted to donate so a peck in the cheek, he had accepted. Nico had also accepted a peck, along with Andrew, and Travis. Connor had gotten the five second kiss, and had looked like he enjoyed it. Shuddering, she had moved to the last guy.

"Hey, Aida." The familiar voice shook her thoughts away and emitted a small gasp from what she saw. Rachel was holding Percy's arm, and Percy himself looked like he enjoyed it.

"Pe-Percy?" her voice shook, which surprised her. She had to act tough, for old time's sake.

"Hi, Adriana." Rachel's own voice dripped with sarcasm and evil. What surprised her more was that Rachel looked different. She had switched from heels to flip-flops, sheer blouses to t-shirts, and skirts to jeans. She looked like old Rachel. They looked like a couple. And that tore Annabeth.

"Hey, I just wanted to donate, so do you mind?" he cocked his head to the side and showed her his cheek. Annabeth blinked back tears and stood up, giving him a light peck. She felt the slight drizzle of her eyes and she hurriedly leaned back. His concerned green eyes lingered on her as he donated a dollar. Rachel's eyes gleamed with evil and pure happiness. She was happy, and he was too. Annabeth was okay with that. Percy's happiness meant everything, and though she couldn't be the one to give him that, Rachel giving it to him was great.

Wiping the tears, she left just as the buzzer for the next girl went off.

"Bye, guys. Congrats." Sniffling, she left the stage. Brushing away Thalia's remarks, she left the carnival, and headed towards her dorm. Annabeth was too late. Two months she had left, built up her career, and finally came back to graduate. But what does she see? A building happiness with Nico and Drew, Percy's sister, and Percy's new girlfriend. What did she get? Nothing; absolutely, positively, one hundred percent, damn nothing.

The loud karaoke noise boomed on the walls of her dorm, and a melodic singing had filled the room. People's laughter, their chatter had spun around Annabeth, their noise like big echoes.

Hiding is easy.

Hiding is great.

But pretending, what a pain in the ass.

**_Who cares about damn Thursday, let's skip to Friday!_**

_Friday:_

"Aida, keep still!" Silena chastised the poor brunette, who was pushed to a velvet chair, and was tugged by the hair. Annabeth winced and let Silena do her voo doo magic.

"You know, you can be a professional cosmetologist when you get older…" Thalia mused, laughing at Silena's happy face. But her face immediately died down of light.

"My mom doesn't want me to be a cosmetologist. She wants me to become a model, like her." Sighing, she tugged a little more on Annabeth's hair and spun it around on a neat up do.

Annabeth was now dressed in a peach pink strapless taylor dress, paired with a beautiful Christian Louboutin lady peep toe heels. Her ears were adorned with a Christian dior vintage diamond earrings and her neck, a charm necklace she borrowed from Valerie. Her middle finger had a big red heart ring attached to it, and it made it up for Valentine's Day. The up do Silena had done was a fishtail from her left face to the bottom of her right ear, pulling up the rest if the hair in a ponytail, she made a ribbon out of the leftover hair. It was A Valentine outfit, and she was ready to party.

"Thanks, Silena." Annabeth looked into the mirror, and felt herself blushed by the intense stares of Erica, Meredith, Thalia, Katie, Natalie, Silena, and Valerie. She also opted for a red chanel vintage quilted clutch, that Silena lent, which she borrowed from her mom.

Meanwhile, everyone else was ready.

Thalia was dressed in a MissKrisp contrast lace black and white one shoulder dress, with another, Christian Louboutine Bianca heels, and her ears: a nutmegs black chandelier earrings, with her 'ring'. The five skull ring. She carried a Cary's Spike knuckle clutch, which sent an edgy vibe to the punk rock girl. Her hair was gathered up, into one giant ponytail, with highlights of red, blue, and green in her hair.

Meredith was going for a vintage look, a coral pink Forever new Gracie embellished evening dress, with her favorite pair of Eliza Character Shoe dusty gold sparkly leather heels. Her jewelry was simple, yet classic. A belle noel by Kim Kardashian, star dripping earrings, with a cute lacey pearl heart shaped ring. Her makeup was a beautiful pink and purple, and Silena's hair do: a waterfall braid with soft curls was ravishing. Her tote was a Kelly Wrestler fractured black and white clutch.

Erica was wearing her usual floral looking dress, a blue floral patterned Jack Wills Merrifield dress; with-she's no fan of heels-a red ballerina shoe. Her hair was done up in an upside down French braid with a bun, and a yellow ribbon resting in the back of her bun. Her ears were adorned with a glitter bright yellow rose flower earrings, and her necklace was a vintage necklace with a bird on wire. Her nails matched her dress, a deep blue color, which made her yellow medusa clutch stand out.

Silena was up in glam, with her pink Elise Ryan pink bow sparkly dress, with Giuseppe Zanotti silver pumps, and her nails: a sparkly nude color. Her ears matched her necklace, a diamond stud, and around her neck, a coach pave heart charm necklace. Her hair was in a big curl, wild beautiful tamed hair. She held a ruby pink sparkly clutch, which matched the whole outfit.

Valerie went for a bohemian look; Ivy colored high low dress, with a black top and blue abstract looking pattern, which she topped with a superdry brook tweed blazer, and Giuseppe Zanotti purple heels. She held onto her Lanvin Partition snake clutch, which made the whole outfit look super hippie. Her red hair was tied back with a black ribbon; the tips were curled in soft, long curls. From her ears, a golden allure of the Arboretum leaf earrings dangled, which was also paired with a Repossi pink gold and white vine ring, and a blue fossil bauble necklace.

Katie had on a cesar arellanes embroidered dress and red Giuseppe Zanotti leather pump heels. Her red flower earring stood out, and while she was ready to have a nice time, she was also professionally read with her vintage bronze weave wrist watch. Her brow hair was in a messy ponytail, with braids on the sides. She looked beautiful like a flower blossoming in the lonely land. Travis would definitely love that outfit.

And lastly, Natalie was sadly, not wearing a dress. She had a white lace peplum top, with a river island black belted skater dress, matched with Black vertical striped leggings. Her shoes were edgy, a spike black suede heels, and her earrings were faux feather. Her bracelet matched the blue in the earrings, with bead stretch, black, silver, gold, and blue. Her white lace peplum top made her black Lori's shoes necklace with stones. Her Ashe blonde hair was just put down, the waviness of her natural hair covering her face.

"Wow." Thalia looked around the room and smirked.

"We look hot." Katie added, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Let's get going!" Meredith squealed, and clacked on her heels. Annabeth sighed and turned to the jumping girl. "The only one with dates are Natalie, Erica, and Silena. The rest of us are single." She reminded the brunette. But the brunette only smiled as she heard the dorm room being knocked.

"I don't think so…" Thalia mumbled as she saw the anticipating look on Meredith's petite, cute face. When she opens the door, there stood a tall sandy brown haired boy, with a simple tux, and a smirk.

"Hey, Mere." He greeted and smiled at the rest of us. Connor Stoll. Connor was Meredith's date?

"Mere, you're going out with Connor?" Silena's surprised and shocked voice echoed off the dorm walls as the girls stared in surprise. Meredith shrugged and looked away.

"No, he wants to impress someone, so I agreed on helping him. He didn't ask me out…" the latter seemed to be directed to someone else, judging from the looks Silena gave Meredith, a lot has happened between the last few months the two girls were gone.

"Connor, that can destroy a girl's ego. It's a very vulnerable thing." Erica chastised, and shook her ebony hair at him. Connor smirked, and held his hand out to Mere.

"Ready?" he asked, and the couple headed towards the dance. Silena smiled and turned back to perfecting her hair.

"Well, I better get going soon." Natalie exclaimed before running away in her five inch heels. How the girl can run, or even walk in them, Annabeth had no idea.

"Who's her date anyways?" Valerie asked, her voice timid. Silena looked around the room and her smile was bigger than her hair.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

_Anthony?!_

"She's dating Anthony?" Annabeth's voice went several octaves higher as she saw the couple kissing near the corner. Silena nodded, her brown hair bopping up and down.

"Yeah, they started dating a few months ago." She sighed happily. But her happy face soon clouded into a depressing feature. "But his family is Amish, and since they moved here, they can't keep up with their communities. So, they compromised, and now, he can't date anybody outside the Amish group. And Natalie is a Christian, two different people from two different groups. His family won't allow him to date her, and hers, the same." She explained. Annabeth watched the couple with pity as they leaned apart and smiled. They were cute together, but the differences in people still live on today.

"Hey, guys." Andrew's worried face came into their view.

"Hey, Andrew. Where's Val?" Annabeth asked, and watched Silena run up to Beckendorf, her boyfriend of two years. Andrew craned his neck and sighed.

"I haven't seen that girl since the carnival. Do you know what happened?" Annabeth went back to the time she had promised not to tell Valerie anything.

**_Flashback:_**

"_Would you promise not to tell?"_

"_What? What happened, Val? Did someone hurt you?" Annabeth asked worriedly. Valerie hung her red curls to shame and hid her tear streaked face._

"_I did something bad. Really, really, bad." Annabeth's inner self began to worry and a little scared._

"_What did you do?" instead of talking, she rolled up her jacket sleeve and showed her the scars. Annabeth gasped her eyes wide in shock, fear, and anger._

"_You cut yourself?!"_

"_Used to. I slipped into depression, and I quit for a while, but it came back again. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." she whispered. Shaking her brown hair, Annabeth leaned towards the girl._

"_Don't ever do that again, okay, Valerie?" she sniffled and nodded._

"_Wear a jacket to cover the scar up. Tomorrow is a big day. It's the dance." Her green eyes turned to a faraway look, and the depressing look came back._

"_I don't think I'll go."_

**_End of Flashback._**

"You didn't ask her to the dance?" Annabeth asked, her eyes looking for Percy. The blonde quickly shook his head, and scratched his neck.

"Er, I couldn't find the right timing…" a poor excuse, even for him. Shaking her head sadly, she patted the back of his arm, and spotted her eyes on her target.

"Hi, Percy." He was alone, a big surprise. Rachel would have followed him anywhere, and everywhere.

"Hey, Aida. What happened yesterday? You were crying." He curiously asked, worry hidden in his deep sea green eyes.

"Oh, not crying. It's just allergies." She waved him off, and turned to him. He smirked, and chuckled.

"You look really nice, by the way. Did Silena torture you too? Meredith was complaining, but I don't think Connor was." He added with a smirk etching in his features. Letting out a laugh, she looked around to find Thalia and Nick talking, more like debating. Nick looked angry, but not at Thalia. More like at himself.

"Hey, I thought Nick was dating Mere." Shaking his raven hair, he frowned.

"No, he broke up with her a couple of weeks before you two girls came here. She was devastated. She really liked him, but he's a playboy. He switched girls every week, and Meredith was the longest. It's a surprise that he lasted that long." Sighing, he turned back to his drink, but was abruptly pulled away.

"Hey, Perce." Rachel's eyes lingered on Annabeth's dress, her eyes turning dark with envy. Rachel was dressed in a simple white dress, with a sweetheart neckline. It rested on the top of her knees, an appropriate length. She was wearing golden sandals, Greek looking shoes.

"Hi, Rachel." Annabeth smirked, dripping her voice with a sarcastic: I-didn't-hear-my-name-but-I'm-saying-hi-to-you. Rachel glared through her smile, and said her greetings.

"Hello, Adriana. Goodbye." Smirking, she pulled Percy away and headed towards the dance floor. Meredith was with Connor, Anthony with Natalie. Thalia had agreed to dance with Nick, and the couple were now slowly dancing, but bantering at the same time. Valerie was nowhere to be found, and Andrew, the same. Katie and Travis were hunched in the corner, along with Silena and Beckendorf. Everyone had someone, but her.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
the palm trees swayin' in the wind  
Images…_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies…  
The sweetess sadness in your eyes  
clever trick…_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images…_

_And when you left, you kissed my lips,  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images…  
No…_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be_

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me a heartache  
Almost lovers always do…_

People think being alone is lonely,

But Annabeth doesn't think that's true.

Being surrounded by the happy people, when you have no one else,

That was the loneliest thing in the world.


	10. Chapter 9: One heck of an Audition

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different person, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emma, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T/M  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet. Oh, and I don't own Avril Lavigne, 'Smile' or 'Girlfriend'. Also do not own JAson Mraz 'I won't give up.' and Ed Sheeran 'A Team'.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to…  
trio-of-friends, toe walker, bookfreaklol, Shandia99, BadassNerd, Annabeth Brady, Pug1998, Lightning-AND'Death, and SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s. **  
Oh, and guys, go check out my new story, 'Say it Again'. It's a Tratie story…Yeah, I love Tratie…. :)**

**I dedicate this to trio-of-friends, bookfreaklol, and Annabeth Brady. Thanks for the new reviews :) but thanks to everyone who reviewed/read/favorite/alerted/followed! Thanks peeps :) O.M.G, Lightning-AND'Death, you made my day!**

'**Thanks to my beta, toe walker!'**

* * *

**Chapter 9: One heck of an Audition**

Valerie sighed, running her chipped manicured nails along the wood of the acoustic guitar. She missed the feeling of playing and singing. She wanted to feel free. Away from all the rich girls, the shyness, the drama. Maybe a little time wouldn't hurt her. Letting out a soft sigh, she picked up the guitar and sat on a stool. She tuned the guitar out a little, and started.

"_When I look into your eyes  
it's like watching the night sky  
or a beautiful sunrise  
there's so much they hold…_

_And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
to be right where you are  
how old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space  
to do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
to see what you find_

'_Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up-"_

"Valerie?" a surprised girl opened the door to the music room. The door creaked open, but the figure hadn't come in. A little bit of black had peeked in, and Valerie's heart rate became fast. Valerie instantly stopped, her hand freezing on the last chord. Her breathing became irregular and the sound of her heartbeat became louder. She hesitantly put the guitar away, shuffled around and tried to look composed.

"Hey, Grace." She tried to cover it nonchalantly. But the hard breathing tone was there, along with the uncertainty of getting caught. Grace stared at Valerie, surprised, and suspicious.

"What were you just doing?" Thalia watched Valerie hesitantly look around, clutching her skirt.

"Nothing." She answered, shaking her head, her red curls falling into her face. Said hair was twisted up into a French braid, with wisps of hair framing her face.

"I heard you." Thalia pointed at her, accusing her of singing. "You were playing and singing." Shaking her head once again, she sighed. Her secret was out. It couldn't be. No one should have known that she can sing, let alone play.

"Please don't tell anyone. I hate performing, and…" her breathing became rough, and her anxiety attacks had once again started. Thalia immediately rushed to the girl, and helped her up. The uneasiness of her breathing stopped, and Valerie's nausea had disappeared.

"Okay, Valerie. I won't tell anyone." Shushing the crying girl, Thalia looked around for something to wipe the tears. "Calm down." She whispered. Valerie nodded, and sat upright. She held herself over the chair and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry. I usually don't break down over, but I'm really, I can't explain it. I'm just really sorry." Picking up her bag, she left the music room. Thalia sighed, putting the chair away and sitting in one of the chairs. She didn't understand why Valerie was like that. Nico hadn't told her the story yet, and she was anxious to know. She herself hadn't had the best life.

Thalia was only twelve when she ran away from home and found Annabeth. Annabeth was hiding around the dark corner of an alley, and Thalia felt pity. And so, with another help, she and Annabeth had lived on their own: for almost five months. Then, the police found them. Her mother wasn't ecstatic as she expected her to be. She used to be an actress, but fell down with a one-hit-wonder, and became a drunk. Every night, her mother came home drunk, verbally abused Thalia, and slept. She had no motherly figure for almost seven years. She endured the pain until she was ten, but when she turned twelve, she couldn't hold the pain that seemed to follow her everywhere. Her father's disappearance, her mother's drinking, and…her brother.

Oh, she missed him so much. Thinking of Jason brought back heartache and pain from the past. Her only life, her brother, disappeared with her stupid bigot father, leaving Thalia with the drunken witch. It was amazing how she was never sober. She wanted to see Jason, to hug him, talk to him, but she hadn't seen him since she was eight. Oh, how she missed those days. Sadly, she had no idea where they were, and even if they were alive.

**_1 text message from: OwlBeth._**

_Hey, Thals! You're going to miss the audition if you don't come soon._

_P.S.-don't worry, Nico is here :)_

Reading the text, her face slowly burned with heat, and she felt her annoyance rise. Stupid Annabeth. What was she thinking? Sighing, she grabbed her bag and raced to the auditorium, which was located on the far right side of the wing, the opposite side of where Thalia originally was. Muttering incoherent words, and clicking on her heels, she ran past students, teachers, and the weirdo who is believed to live near the school.

The door to the auditorium became closer and Thalia pushed opened the door, panting.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late." She apologized. Mr. Collins looked up from his clipboard and smiled at the flustered girl.

"Oh, don't worry, Grace. We were just getting started. You can sit down in the audience seat, and when I call you, you may head up to the stage. Oh, and there are sets of instruments up there, so if you need one, pick it up." He instructed, and went back to writing. Nodding, she looked for a seat, and found one near Annabeth. Annabeth decided to try out for the place of Dorothy, and Thalia, the stranded girl.

"Hey, Grace." Annabeth smiled and looked up from her writing.

"Hey, Aida. What are you writing?" The two of them were using their 'new' names because of Nico and Percy.

"Oh, hey Grace. Aida won't tell me what she's doing." Percy greeted and pouted at the blonde girl. Annabeth fidgeted with the pencil, and nervously looked away.

"Sorry, Percy. I can't tell you…"

"Hey, Gracie." Nico looked up from his i-pod, and nodded. Thalia glared through her mascara black eyelashes, and her ice blue eyes turned a shade darker.

"Don't call me Gracie." She seethed, but Nico had just laughed.

"Oh, you're funny. So, who are you auditioning for?" he asked, and Percy moved a seat closer to Annabeth so Thalia can sit. _'Poor, Annabeth.'_ Ever since she found out about Rachel and Percy, she became distant with the group, and especially Percy. She had been obsessively writing in her song book, and mind you, all about loneliness, heartache, and, breakup. Percy was constantly with Rachel, and vice versa. They looked happy together, and Thalia hated it. The group accepted Rachel and her cronies for a while for Percy, but Meredith snapped one day, leaving the table, and the bullying to Valerie had worsened.

"I'm auditioning for the stranded girl, Marisol. **(1) **it'll be so exciting." She replied, not wanting to dwell in the past of her best friend's love life.

"That's cool." Nico nodded. "I'm going for Riley." Thalia bit back a gasp and tried her best to not blush. Riley was found with Marisol, and when Dorothy took them, Riley wished for courage. Courage to ask Marisol to court her. And Nico was THE perfect Riley.

"Great." The conversation had ended quickly, and awkward tension started to develop. Waiting for her turn, Thalia brought out her i-pod and started listening to music. Humming the tune to _Boulevard of Broken Dreams, _by Green Day, Thalia started warming up.

"Grace Torre! You're up, Grace." Mr. Collins yelled out as Faith had ended her audition. Breathing in big, she switched off her device, and headed up, picking an acoustic guitar on her way.

"I'll be singing A Team by Ed Sheeran." Mr. Collins raised his eyebrows and nodded, waving away to start.

'_White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men_

_And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim, stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone_

_And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly_

_And angel will die  
Covered in white  
closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
this time, we'll fade out tonight  
straight down the line_

_And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, to fly  
Or angels to die'_

Thalia finished her song, and watched as slowly, one by one, the people who came to audition and cheer had stood up and clapped for the girl. She smiled, in a way of showing thank you, and left the stage. Annabeth went up to Thalia, squeezing the girl tight in a big hug, and smiling.

"Oh, Thals you did great!" she whispered into her ear. Thalia nodded, and whispered back her thank you.

"You'll do great too, Annie." She smirked watching Annabeth glare, but smile for her friend's accomplishment. Mr. Collins smiled at Thalia and laughed.

"Wow, Miss Torre. I didn't know you had it in you! You're definitely called back." Thalia wore a big smile as she went back to her seat.

"Grace… That was really something. Singing Ed Sheeran's song like that. It's absolutely amazing." Nico complimented and Percy nodded along.

"I had a friend who can sing like that…" he muttered, and turned away. Thalia guiltily looked away, and cursed herself for her mistake. Of course Percy would remember. That was when he first heard Thalia sing. When they were little, Thalia and Percy had a rivalry going on, and they both disliked each other greatly. But when Thalia stayed for a night at the Jackson resident, he accidentally walked in on her changing, with a towel on, and her singing. He then apologized, but complimented on her singing, and that was when Thalia and Percy became closer.

"Thanks guys. You should hear Aida sing though. She's better than me."

So after a long wait of three more people, and watching Percy and Nico sing-honestly Thalia and Annabeth hadn't had a clue that they can sing-Drew and Rachel performed together, a song by Avril Lavigne, 'Girlfriend'.

**Bold-Rachel/**_Italic-Drew._

'**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? _**(Alright, alright, alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
and hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

_She's like so whatever  
you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
and that's what everyone's talking about!_

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again _**(Again, again, again)**_  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again _**(and again, and again, and again)**

'**Cause she's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

_Oh. In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Oh. In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**No way, No way!**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

No way, No way!  
**_Hey, Hey!-both_**

"Great job girls, but I think the rule clearly stated no cussing." He sternly chastised and watched as Rachel scoff, and Drew sigh, as she rolled her brown orbs.

"Next up, Adriana Cane! C'mon Aida!"

"Uh, Hi, I'm Aida, and I'm going to be singing an original song." Mr. Collins brows rose, and he smiled.

"Okay, then, you can start." Taking a deep breath, Annabeth reached for an electric and seated herself on the wooden chair.

'_You know that I'm a crazy girl  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control oh-oh  
But you don't really give a shh  
You go with, you go with, you go with it  
'Cause you're freaking crazy rock and roll_

_You said "Hey, what's your name?"  
It took one look and now I'm not the same  
Yeah, you said hey  
Since that day,  
you stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
Yeah!_

_And that's why  
I smile  
It's been awhile  
Since every day and everything has felt this  
Right  
and now you turn it all around  
And suddenly  
You're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile_

_Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink  
I remember making out and then oh oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again_

_You said "Hey, what's your name?"  
It took one look and now I'm not the same  
Yeah, you said hey  
Since that day,  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
Yeah!_

_And that's why  
I smile  
It's been awhile  
Since every day and everything has felt this  
Right  
and now you turn it all around  
And suddenly  
You're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile_

_You know that I'm a crazy girl  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy girl  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control_

_And that's why  
I smile  
It's been awhile  
Since every day and everything has felt this  
Right  
and now you turn it all around  
And suddenly  
You're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
The reason  
the reason why I–I-I  
I smile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile_

The audience cheered and clapped for Annabeth and even Nico let out a smile.

"Wow, Miss Cane, I never knew you can sing that well. And your playing is fantastic! Did you and Miss Torre ever think of joining Choir?" he asked, and Annabeth cocked her head to the left.

"Actually, I wanted to join Choir, but was declined because it's already the middle of the semester. Grace wanted to join sports too." Annabeth added, knowing Mr. Collins can do something about the problem. As expected, he smiled and clapped.

"Well, I'm the advisor of Choir, and you will definitely have a part. And as for you, Miss Torre, I will talk to the coach and the faculty about it. I'm sure the principal can make an exception to the two most talented students here at school. Adriana, you are called back!" Annabeth let out a small squeal and rushed over to Thalia, Percy, and Nico. Even Valerie had come mid song to cheer her new best friend.

"Great job, Aida!" the three congratulated her and Annabeth received a hug from Thalia, a pat on the back from Nico, and a ruffle of hair from Percy. Valerie stood behind, smiling at the blonde.

"That was really great, Aida. You have real talent." She contemplated for a moment before speaking again. "You sound and look like someone, though. I can't place it right now…" she cocked her head and thought hard. Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other and widened their eyes. Valerie couldn't know about that. No one could. If their secret came out, everything will be ruined.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Annabeth carelessly waved away and chuckled a nervous laugh. Thalia nodded, along with Annabeth.

"Yeah, nothing at all." She gulped. Valerie seemed to let it go, though still had the suspicious look.

"Well, let's all celebrate! Tomorrow's Saturday, so we get to leave. Hey, we should visit your mom, Perce." Nico cut in, and Percy agreed.

"Yeah, mom's been alone with Emily a lot these days. Paul's been having so much work, and the new freshmen classes aren't doing so well…I'll call her and see if it's okay." He waved and smiled, and left the auditorium.

"Well, I got to get going. See you girls around." Nico waved, leaving the three girls. Annabeth checked her watch and mentally screamed out in total annoyance.

'_Shit, we're going to be late for the interview!'_

"Thalia," Annabeth's eyes were wide and urgent. "Um, sorry Val, we have to go. I hope you have a nice weekend." Urgently pulling Thalia away, the two stormed out of the room and left the poor red head standing alone. But the red head was not done. She knew it was them, but that couldn't be, they were supposed to be dead. The supposedly dead two best friends were out here, in New York, alive. How was she supposed to explain this to her friends? Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace. The inseparable two, the 'dead' ones, were alive.

Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, Adriana Cane.

Thalia Grace, Thea Gaige, Grace Torre.

Three identities in one body.

* * *

**(1). Marisol means stranded, lonely, and it fit perfectly for the 'stranded girl'.**

**Yay! Sixteen pages on word! I think that's super long….Anyways, I'm really bored, so I have something for you readers!**

**Guess the three songs that were song by Valerie, Annabeth, and Thalia. First guess, I would read one of your stories, review, and give you a preview of this next chapter! YAY!**

**Tratie story!**

**Say it Again- **Katie Gardner had her heart broken. Travis Stoll was that heartbreaker. She moved on, built a nice life, and took a career in teaching. But the past follows and haunts her. Becoming Melanie Stoll's teacher was not on Katie's bucket list, but the sweet girl captured her heart. Can Travis capture it back too?

**Please review and read!**


	11. Chapter 10: Hydrophobia and secrets

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different person, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emma, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T/M  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to…  
MewMewWater, Marichinocherry OtakusRule, toe walker, Shandia99, Chaos Reincarnate, Pug1998, Athena's gray owl, KayCee, trio-of-friends, Alter Server, Guest, NicoleDaughterOfPoseidon, Lightning-AND'Death.  
**Oh, I haven't had this many reviews in a while, Fourteen! Yaysss! Well, I really want to have 160 before chapter 13…I know, I sound so desperate, but I really want to reach the reviews of before my renewed version, so please, anyone out there, I really want to reach itJ Spanks. I dedicate this to NicoleDaughterOfPoseidon, twin of Valerie! Yay!**

**Hi, this is toe walker, awesome beta of BBSS. Love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hydrophobia and spilled secrets**

_Saturday:_

Valerie didn't know what to do. There she was, standing in front of 'Adriana' and 'Grace's' house, and she had just learned that Adriana and Grace were fakes. The two best friend's identities were going to crash if Valerie said anything, but she felt betrayed and used. Her brother's best friend and crush was living right next to Meredith's house. But there she was standing, trusting her instincts.

'_It's okay, Valerie. Valerie Claire Roux, get a hold of yourself. Swallow your fear and get in.'_

Breathing in big, she knocked on the big mansion twice before she took a step back and waited.

"**_Hello?" _**a booming voice of a man answered and Valerie jumped away from the speaker in shock.

"Oh, Um, hello. I'm Valerie Roux, a friend of An-Adriana and Grace. Are they here?"

"**_Miss Cane and Miss Torre are present. Please hold." _**Nodding to herself, she waited for the door to open, and when it did, it was a big surprise. A blond haired guy with gray piercing eyes opened the door. He was at least 6'5, tall, athletic looking, and very handsome. Valerie had blushed at the sight of the man, but held on to dear life, clutching her purse.

"Er, hi. I'm Valerie Roux; I go to Emerald Sea High with Adriana and Grace. Do they, do they live here?" she tentatively asked, afraid to upset the young man. But instead, the man smiled and reached for her hand.

"Hi, I'm Malcolm Parker. It's a pleasure to meet you, Valerie. Annabeth's told me-" he widened his eyes, realizing his mistake.

'_Hah, I knew it!'_

"Annabeth?!" she gave a gasp. Hearing it had made it more confusing for her, but much more true.

"No!" Malcolm replied fast. "Did I say, Annabeth? I meant Adriana…" he nervously let out a laugh. Just then, Annabeth came up behind him, still trying to put on her wig.

"Hey, Mal. Do you mind fixing this for me? My contacts are so-" she abruptly cut off her sentence and stared at the red head. Annabeth shook her fist, her whole body trembling. No, this couldn't happen. Not right now, not today. Her whole plan would be ruined, and now, everything would fall apart. Valerie would tell Percy, Percy would tell his best friend, and now, everyone will shun her and Thalia. The one life Annabeth had loved, where she wasn't bullied, ignored, hurt. She hated that feeling. That sinking feeling of the hiding she had done, the pain she endured, and the life she had as Annabeth Chase. She wanted to forget all that and move on, but now, it was impossible.

"Annabeth Chase?" Valerie's own voice trembled. She wasn't used to seeing these things, and always thought of those scenarios as a cliché setting, and how it was impossible. But looking at the person right there and then, she knew it was true. Reality takes place.

"Valerie?" Annabeth's voice was an octave high, and Malcolm stared at the two teenage girls gaping at each other.

"I can't believe you." Valerie whispered out. "I thought you guys liked me, and you guys were my friends…" she started shaking her head, her breathing becoming irregular.

"No, Valerie, of course we're your friends!" Annabeth frantically shook her head and reached out to the girl. Malcolm left the scene, not wanting to intrude much longer.

"No, you used me, and my friends. I thought I can trust you two. You betrayed me." she said in her normal voice, but a hesitant crying sound was heard. Thalia had come in mid-sentence and rushed to the girl.

"No, Valerie, we did it to protect you guys!" Thalia argued back. "The paparazzi would have found you sooner or later if we went there as our self. And even then, we were 'dead'. We needed time to cope, and if we used our real identity, everyone would be heartbroken. You have to understand." Thalia pleaded, and watched as Valerie's face color returned to normal.

"Okay." She breathed in. "I believe you." Then, she collapsed. Thalia gasped and rang for Perkins, while Annabeth rushed to the unconscious girl.

"What the hell?" she screamed for Perkins. "Perkins! We need you, now!" Perkins, the Parker's butler, rushed to the teenage girls and gasped at the sight.

"Miss Chase, what has happened?" Perkins rushed to the girl.

"She has anxiety. I think we scared her too much…" Annabeth explained as she watched Perkins touch the pale girl's forehead.

"Do not worry, Miss Chase, Miss Torre, she has just lost consciousness. Let us take her to the nursing room. I will have our two best maids fetch her." He primly walked to the nearest guard and asked for the maids.

"Oh, I hope she's okay."

* * *

'_Where am I?' _Valerie groaned, felling her head. A big headache was currently hurting the inside of her head, and it was not good.

"Val?" she heard a soft voice near her and she tried her best to open an eye. Blinded by the brightness, she gradually took time to adjust her green eyes to the light and room, and concentrate on the voice.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, still holding her head. When she opened her eyes, she saw Adriana-no, Annabeth holding an icepack.

"Hey, Val." She said in a hushed, calming whisper, smiling.

"How are you doing?" Thalia asked, reaching for the water. Valerie moaned as the pain worsened.

"It-it's okay…" she said, reaching for the icepack, putting the cooling bag on the top of her head. She sighed when the freezing pack sat on top of her head, and leaned down to the head rest.

"You scared the hell out of me." Annabeth chastised, but looked relieved that the girl finally woke up.

"Sorry," Valerie mumbled. "I don't faint that often." With that, Thalia snorted, causing Valerie to glare weakly. Thalia sighed, and nodded, keeping her promise.

"Are you sure? Are you able to walk?" Annabeth asked sincerely, afraid of hurting the girl.

"I'm fine, Annabeth." Annabeth and Thalia winced, cringing away from Valerie.

"So you remember? I'm really sorry I didn't tell you or anybody. But we still can't tell anybody, okay? Not even Percy, or Nico. Especially them." She warned the girl. Valerie sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I promise. I was just going to come over to clear things up, and to tell you Percy's mom agreed, and you guys are welcomed today. We're all meeting at our house in," she checked her watch and bit her lips. "Thirty minutes." Annabeth sighed, patted Valerie messy red head, gave her a calming look and headed out, while Thalia helped Valerie up and led her to her room.

"I've got to get ready. See you in ten." She led her into the room, but had instantly jumped inside her closet. Valerie sighed, and waited for Thalia.

Thalia soon came out in a black Rivet Cut out jumper, Rag & Bone Mila jeans shorts, pinspot sheer tights, and Rag & Bone harrow leather ankle boots. She adorned her fingers with a cat ear bronze ring, her ears with and Aztec triangle drop earrings, her jeans were tightened by an H&M leather belt, her wrists had a cute red heart charm necklace, and finally, a Wolf and Moon cat necklace.

"Wow, you look really nice!" Valerie looked up from her book and smiled at the fashionable teen.

"Thanks, Annabeth will be here in a second." She looked pointedly at the door and counted to three.

"Three, two, one-"

"I'm here!" Annabeth smiled, and looked worriedly at Valerie. "Are you feeling better?" she kindly asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, as said like, twelve minutes ago. You look really nice." She complimented her outfit. The floral crochet tunic, the Vega studded cut shorts, the gold tone Rivet Harper pointed sling backs all described Annabeth's character. She had on her Tally Weijl owl pendent, and she wore two apple stone stud earrings. On her neckline of her shirt, she carried a dark amber cat eye sunglass, and she carried her Lanvin Metallic Python Minaudiere.

"How much clothes do you own?" Valerie asked, curious to know how Annabeth and Thalia never wore the same thing twice. The two smirked and pointed to a big closet.

"Let's take a look." She steered the red head and opened the big door.

"Oh. My. Gods." Inside was the biggest clothing line Valerie had ever seen. Clothes were lined up coordinated from colors, pink to red to orange to blue. Jeans, dress, skirts, tights, everything were streamed around. It was a huge mall like closet, and Valerie loved it.

"I know! Thalia's father's friend knows a model and designer so he got them to make us new clothes. I can lend something to you sometimes if you want." Annabeth said, and winked at the astonished red head.

"Thanks." She looked down at her watch and her green orbs widened. "We better get going, Annabeth, Thalia. We're meeting up in five minutes." She calculated the time to go to their house and then to get ready to go to the beach.

"Oh, and bring your swimsuits, we're going to Percy's favorite beach, Montauk. Just be warned: spiders." She said in a sing song voice, which made Annabeth tremble slightly.

"Spiders?" she squeaked, her phobia becoming noticeable. Annabeth's phobia of spiders never faltered, and any sight of those creepy jitter sent shivers up Annabeth's spine. Valerie sent a quirky look to the blonde girl and let out a bell like laugh.

"Oh, don't worry, Annabeth. You only see the spiders in Percy's room. Me and Emily's room are one hundred percent clean. You can stay over too, if you want." She added, looking at both Thalia and Annabeth. They smirked, and nodded.

"I'll ask Malcolm. He'll say yes, after all. I'll guilt trip him into saying yes if I need to." The blonde's smirk terrified Valerie, for the sinister and evil look reminded her of Rachel and her friend's laughter.

"Well, let's just go." Valerie stuttered out and picked up her pouch from the auburn colored couch. The two girl said goodbye to Malcolm and Perkins, who Valerie thanked, and asked if they can stay at Montauk for the weekend. Judging by the guilty look on Malcolm's face, Valerie guessed that they had somehow persuaded him into saying yes.

"Bye, dear Malcolm." Annabeth teased before slamming the door shut. She took out her keys to her car, her beloved silver BMW Zagato Roadster. Valerie raised her auburn brows and nodded.

"Nice car."

"Thanks. Go ahead, get in."

* * *

"You guys moved?" Annabeth muttered, hoping that Valerie hadn't heard her. Percy's house was as big as Malcolm's. Big patio doors, a little garden, and a pool. She reminiscent those years she stayed at Percy's house, or just chilled out watching a movie.

"Yeah, after your department, Percy's biological father had spoken to Sally, and persuaded her into move into one of his old house. Paul was up for it, though he was hesitant. Emily bounced right onto the news, relieved to get out of the small apartment." Valerie had heard her, and was telling her stories about what she missed and what had happened.

"So how did you come into Percy's life?" Thalia asked, utterly curious to how the French red head ended up in New York.

"Well, after Percy's father declared to move, he also warned them that someone important would be an addition to the family. One of his friends found me on the street of France and they took me in. And when they contacted Mr. Jackson, he gave me a chance, and I worked a little for his company." Staring at the wide eyes girls, Valerie laughed.

"Oh, I wasn't someone important. I was just an assistant for Mr. Jackson. Then, he advised me to go to Athena Olympia Corporations; it's where your mother works." She looked at Annabeth. "It was a big surprise, really. It slipped off of my mouth, when he asked me what my dream was, and I told him to become an architect. He was reluctant at first, because Ms. Gray was his business enemy. But he finally concluded it was best for me, and I got the pleasure of knowing Ms. Gray and be her assistant. It was fun while it lasted, but Ms. Gray advised I should go to school, to broaden my educational knowledge, and I agreed. She recommended Emerald Sea High, because of my brother, and because she said you went to that school."

"Mom said that?" Annabeth asked in wonder, her eyes glazing to a slight misty color when she thought of her mother.

"Yes," Valerie's soft voice rang out as she searched for her keys. "Your mother is the nicest woman I know, Annabeth. She sure looked like she missed you." Annabeth hurriedly wiped her eyes as the keys jingled in to open the big mansion door.

"Yeah, I miss her too." Annabeth silently whispered and collected herself. Valerie opened the door and the two rock stars were amazed at the mansion architect. It was Athena made. With pure white walls, golden lines across the windows, and a little bit of blue tint on the curtains.

"Hey, guys." Percy grinned down at them, for him being the tallest with the height of six foot one. **(1) **He was wearing a casual looking outfit, with a blue shirt and cargo pants. His black hair was messy, as if he just got out of bed.

"Hi, Percy."

"Hey, Perce."

And a "Hello, Percy. Adriana and Grace are ready to go." The pretty red head smiled and motioned to wait. She rushed out to the kitchen, and called for the others. Katie, Meredith, Nico, Andrew, Nick, and Travis and Connor were all ready to have a blast, looking comfortable in beach wear.

"Alright, all ready?" Percy asked and the juniors all nodded, whooping.

"Wait, can I change first?" Valerie, Annabeth, and Thalia asked at the same time which made the three girls look at each other in a 'this is creepy', kind of way. Percy nodded, pointing to the nearest bathroom.

_Ten minutes later…_

The girls came back in their swim wear and a little sundress to cloth them. Valerie had on a blue House of Holland floral print sundress, with aviator sunglasses resting on top of her head, and Mario Giordano sandals. Annabeth had on blue 1950 Frank Starr Floral Dress. Her white Stuart Weitzman Corded Thong sandals brought the color of her dress, and she wore her favorite pair of Ray Bans, with a bright yellow outline to match her flower petals. Thalia had a different take today, with a supporting color of white and a slight pink showing off her sheer dress. A Zimmerman Leopard-print sheer cropped dress, with Prada sunglasses and Aerie Neon flip-flops.

"We're ready." Annabeth smiled, and grabbed her big bag. Meredith laughed, and smiled at the blonde.

"Morning, Adriana, Grace, Vals. I can't wait to go to the beach! It's my first time at Montauk." She giggled nervously; scrunching her Calypso St. Barth Josette pink dip dyed high low dress, while tapping her Belle by Sigerson Morrison pink sandals. Andrew smiled at the nervous looking Meredith and grinned.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly harmless. Unless you count the spiders." With that, Annabeth made a squeak, and hid behind Thalia. Thalia mockingly patted the blonde head while cooing words to her. Katie laughed at the girls' antics and spun around, her Emilio Pucci Printed silk beach dress twirling.

"We better get going then." She declared in an official tone of her student council voice. She had on Karly Gladiator sandals with studs. Her brown hair was tied in a top bun, and little wisps of hair were framing her face.

"Yeah, don't want to be late." Travis smirked, and put a lean arm around Katie's petite waist, and pulled her closer. Katie immediately tensed up, and gingery out his hands back away.

"Don't touch me." she seethed and glared at the smirking blue eyed lover.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a knot, Katie-Kat." Travis leaned down to give Katie a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and the group laughed as Katie gasped and hurriedly wipes her red tinted cheek. She growled and if possible, glared more, intensifying.

"Let's get going." Meredith, the ever so peace maker smiled charmingly and steered Katie's hand out of Travis's neck. Flipping the bird to Travis, she turned to Meredith, smiled, and chatted away. The girl can give someone whip lash with her mood swings.

"Great, so Montauk is only an hour away, so we'll be there in about…twelve. We should order pizza too." Percy said, and grabbed his keys. A minute later, a little girl with auburn tumbling locks and turquoise eyes came downstairs with a small beach bag, and an overstuffed puppy. As she walked closer, Annabeth noticed that her hair was a chocolate brown, rather than auburn. She was small and petite: adorable.

"Percy!" her voice was so angelic, similar to Valerie's. Her big turquoise doe shaped eyes widened as she saw all the people.

"Oh, Em!" he rushed to the little girl, and picked up her small beach bag. He carried the little girl with his left arm, adjusting his and her bag on the right.

"Were you going to leave me?" she asked in the cutest adorable face, and the hint of innocence. Valerie smiled, and tickled her belly. 'Em' giggled and smiled to the teens.

"Hi, I'm Emily Blofis. It's nice to meet you." She held her hand for Thalia and Annabeth to shake, and clung to Percy's arm. Annabeth and Thalia smiled at the little girl and shook her small hand.

"Hi, Emily, I'm Adriana, and this is Grace." The two friends shook hands with the brunette before turning to Meredith.

"Is she Percy's sister?" Annabeth asked in a hushed whisper and watched as Meredith nodded.

"Yeah, you probably know about her when Percy told you about her problem…" she said with sympathy and pity. Her eyes gazed over to the young girl who was destined to die. Annabeth looked at the tiny girl and sighed, wishing she can do something nice for the girl. She missed Emily. Emily was always bubbly and she used to love Annabeth, and used to play with her all day. But the brunette needed time to rest, and she needed time for recovery. And when Annabeth left, all it did was probably crush the poor child's soul.

"Okay, guys, now we're ready."

_One hour later:_

"I haven't been to the beach since I was fourteen." Annabeth exclaimed as she sat alongside of Valerie on the stool. Percy, Nico, Nick, Andrew, and the Stoll brothers all brought Nerf water guns and started spraying each other, laughing and dragging Thalia, Katie, and Meredith. Emily had to stay behind, due to her condition, which left Annabeth with the girl.

"So, Emily. Do you have any favorite songs or singers?" curious to know if Emily like 'Bethany' and 'Thea'. Emily smiled a toothy smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I love Bethany and Thea." How ironic. "They sound just like…my friend…" she whispered the last word and her eyes got a faraway sight.

"What's your favorite song?"

"Bubbly." She smiled again and looked at the water.

"I like that song too." Annabeth smiled and reached to hold the girl. She was covered in a big towel to not let the water touch her sensitive body, and to protect her from sun. Maybe one day, she can play for Emily…

"Hey, guys! We're going to get the pizza. What toppings do you want?" Percy asked and looked back at the brunette and blonde. Emily cracked a smile and shouted out "Cheese!" Annabeth nodded, and agreed with the little girl and waved the raven haired boy off.

"I'll order. Don't worry, have fun!" she yelled out and looked for her phone. Shaking out her Juicy Couture beach bag, she looked for her phone, grabbed it, and dialed the number for Dominos.

"Uh, hi. Can I have one ultra-crispy cheese pizza, one Giga Meat, and Margherita? Uh, yeah, I'll have a Salt and Pepper Chicken Salad, eleven cokes and one apple juice." She ordered getting ready to know the price.

"_That'll be 79. 50."_

"Oh, and do you think you can drop it off at Montauk beach?" she asked, her voice hopeful. The guy replied with a 'yes' and 'We'll be there in 45 minutes.' She pushed the red button to end the call and turned to Emily.

"Is apple juice okay for you?" she nodded, her brown curly hair falling in her crystal blue eyes.

"I don't drink water, maybe once a month. But I drink any other things. The doctors say that's okay for my body, but too much water can affect my brain." She explained, and aimlessly waved her petite hands around, with much more drama. Annabeth smiled, enjoying the little girl's explanation.

"Okay, Annabeth, we can go to the cabin now." A perfectly dried Percy called out to the two girls as he wiped his slightly damped hair.

"Oh, sure, of course. C'mon, Emily. Let's-" she gasped as Emily fell forward. She was pale, paler than usual, and her eyes were rolled back.

"Emily!" Annabeth shouted and slung back to the unconscious girl. Valerie soon rushed to the girl and let out a cry.

"No, Emily!" she yelled, and rushed towards the girl. She carried her tiny head on her lap and shielded her, trying to protect her. Her green eyes brimmed with tears and she was shaking her damp red head.

"Oh, my god. Call somebody!" Meredith rushed to the group and took out her phone. She hurriedly phoned the closest hospital and started talking to them.

"Please, you have to help her." Valerie cried and let out a strangled gasp. Her anxiety would kill her if she had any more attacks. Andrew ran closer to Valerie and hugged her tight, whispering words to her, soothing her. She held onto the tiny girl and leaned back to Andrew.

"Don't worry; someone's coming to get her soon." Meredith whispered to the teens and watched solemnly as the red head cried harder. Suddenly a curious voice was heard from the back of the teens and they all turned around to look. There stood a tall girl, with caramel brown hair and brown eyes. She was in a two piece swimsuit, and was holding her car keys.

"Chase?"

* * *

**(1) Okay, so I know how some people, or most people always say that Percy's 6'3? Or something like that? Yeah, in MOA, Piper says that Percy's a bit shorter than Jason, a little lanky. So I really don't believe that he would be that tall, so yeah. Just my explanation.**

**Oh, and guess who caramel brown eyes and hair girl is?!**

**WINNER OF THE SONG CONTEST- NicoleDaughterOfPoseidon! Yay for her! I would personally read, review, and just gave you the preview! Whohooo!**


	12. Chapter 11: Death Wish

**Title:** Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary:**Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane, three different people, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters:**Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters:** Valerie, Emma, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating:**Rated T/M  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet. I do not own Vanessa Carlton's 'Hands on Me' or Colbie Caillat's 'Bubbly'.  
**Author's note:** Thank you to…  
dakota845, Chaos Reincarnate, Booklover0608, toe walker, magicchalkdust, Shandia99, 1 fan, Pug1998, Marichinocherry OtakusRule, Annabeth Brady, Lmb111514, NicoleDaughterOfPosiden, Guest, smileyface9, KayCee, MewMewWater.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Death Wish**

Percy's green eyes became mystified and confused, and a dark glaze of anger, depression, sadness, curiosity, and confusion clouded his dark handsome features. His fist clenched, and for a millisecond, he forgot about his sister.

"Who are you calling 'Chase'?" he spit out, his memories of Annabeth overwhelming his thoughts. Annabeth's eyes became misty with tears and panic. What was she doing there out of the many people Annabeth knew? If anyone can tell who was who, it was her. It may be hard to befriend her, but it was also hard for her to forget someone. She was hardworking and hard headed. The stringy caramel haired brunette glared intensely at the rising raven haired boy, and crossed her arms over her toned stomach.

"Are you stupid?!" she mocked, her glare narrowing every minute of the every day. "Right there, standing-humph!" her loud mouth was covered by a handsome boy's hand. He was an average height, brown haired, Hispanic looking guy, very handsome, but had the same mischievous look as the Stolls.

"Hey!" Travis spoke out first, his blue eyes widening. He ran over to the Hispanic boy and HER, and fist bumped doing the bro one arm hug.

"Travis, Connor! Long time no see!" the guys smiled, his white teeth sparkling. Connor went over to the guy and did the same thing as Travis, saying some corny joke. She looked over at Annabeth and narrowed her dark brown eyes at her.

"Hi, nice to meet you…" she trailed off, starting new with her outburst. She had listened to her boyfriend after all. Annabeth smiled, trying her best not to cry.

"Hi, I'm Adriana." She held out her hand, and grinned. She grinned back, but a hint of suspicion still held on to her gaze.

"Adriana. Hm…" her eyes turned to Thalia and the group. Stretching, she turned her attention towards Annabeth's friend. Her eyes held the same fierceness and pain as she had two years ago.

"I'm Clarisse, by the way. This is my boyfriend, Chris." She smiled towards the guy and the guy wrapped a toned arm around the fit girl. Percy smiled, though strained, his eyes still trained on Valerie.

"Hey, I'm Percy." And the introduction began. Andrew, then Meredith, Katie, Travis and Connor, Nick, Thalia, and lastly Valerie. Percy's eyes turned towards Valerie and he sighed, checking his phone.

"Look, Meredith, Nick, Katie, do you mind staying here? Till the pizza guy comes?" he asked, desperate. Katie, nodded, while Meredith sighed.

"Of course, Valerie," her kind caramel brown eyes showed big sympathy, and she hugged the forlorn looking girl. "Take care." Grabbing Katie's hand, and urging Nick to follow, Meredith left the rest of the group, rushing towards the cabin.

"I'll drive you." Clarisse offered, looking towards Valerie and Emily. Valerie's eyes nodded and a tearful smiled formed on her pale, grief stricken face.

"Thanks. I'll be going now." She propped herself up, while Andrew carried Emily. Annabeth watched the couple move towards Clarisse's dark green jeep, hopping in. Travis and Connor started to straighten things up, picking up the blankets and bags.

"Hey, Perce. We'll be with Meredith, Nick, and Katie." The two pranksters seemed to want to give space to Annabeth and Percy, and hurriedly went off to the cabin. Clarisse honked to let the two know they were going, and sped off. Percy urged Annabeth to follow him, so she picked up her bag, and tossed her sundress on to cover her bikini. Rushing to catch up with the speedy boy, she jogged big steps, and was soon walking neck to neck. It was silent during the car ride, a thick, uncomfortable silence. She thought back to the time when the two never had these awkward situations before. And of course, more awkward now that Percy was dating Annabeth's arch nemesis, Rachel.

"Do you want to listen to anything?" he broke the silence and stared at the moving car in front of him. He side glanced at Annabeth and watched as she fidgeted. Slowly, she nodded, and Percy turned on the radio.

'**This Next song is a single from the present rock stars, Hollywood IT girls, Bethany and Thea! Unfortunately not a duet, but-don't be surprised-Bethany's original song, 'Hands on Me'. Let's give it up for Bethany!'**

"**_I first saw you at the video exchange_**_**  
I know my heart and it will never change  
This temp work would be alright is you'd call me  
**_**_You'd call me_**_**  
**_**_I lay awake at night for you_**_**  
**_**_And I pray_**

**_We'd cross the deepest oceans_**_**  
Cargo across the sea  
And if you don't believe me  
**_**_Just put your hands on me_**_**  
And all the constellations  
Shine down for us to see  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me**_

**_The subway radiates with heat_**_**  
**_**_We've barely met and still I cross the street to your door_**

**_We'd cross the deepest oceans_** _**  
**_**_Cargo across the sea_**_**  
**_**_And if you don't believe me_**_**  
**_**_Just put your hands on me_**_**  
**_**_And all the constellations_**_**  
Shine down for us to see  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me**_

**_Someday when our stories are told_** _**  
They'll tell of a love like this  
**_**_When our descendants are all growing old_**_**  
1,000 years they'll be singing  
Nah-nah, nah-nah, nah, nah, nah**_

**_We'll climb Tibetan mountains_** _**  
Where we can barely breathe  
**_**_I'll see the Dali Lama_**_**  
I'll feel him blessing me  
**_**_And all the constellations_**_**  
Shine down for us to see  
And if you don't believe me  
**_**_Just put your hands on me_**_**  
**_**_Your hands on me..._**

**_First saw you at the video exchange"_**

"Don't you think it's such a beautiful song?" Annabeth asked, secretly wishing he would understand the hidden meaning. Saying goodbye to Percy was hard. The worst moment was when he looked at her with eyes that seemed to be betrayed. The tormented look-gods, she was so stupid. Maybe if she told him who she was, it wouldn't bother him…

'_No, don't do this to myself or to Percy, You can also ruin Thalia's chance with Nico.'_

Percy's sea green eyes looked a shade deeper today, a match like the ocean. His emotions seemed to reflect the color of the ocean, blue, to green, to dark blue. It was a beautiful color, something Annabeth loved most about Percy. He ignored the question however, and glared at the radio. He looked like he was about to cry.

"We're here." He parked to the nearest block, a feet away from the back entrance. Annabeth spotted the green jeep, and sighed, relieved that Emily was already being treated.

"We should go in." she silently led him to the main door, and the two continued walking to the entrance, where they saw a busy looking nurse who was sighing and pushing her glasses up to the top of her nose with so much force, Annabeth thought it was going to crack.

"Excuse me?" she cleared her throat and the nurse looked up, surprised. She had unusual black hair, a color almost navy blue. She smiled, showing a little dimple near her chin.

"Hi, can I help you?" she looked nicer than most of the nurses there, and seemed to be more interested in her work than them.

"Um, did you happen to see a red head with a little girl? She was also with a couple, Valerie Roux?" she asked timidly, and watched the nurse go through her clipboard.

"Oh, yes. She came in ten minutes ago. Do you need to speak to her? I can allow you to go in if you're a designated family member." Her tone wasn't strict, more like apprehensive of letting the two go in, or just plain bored. She looked like she was itching to go back to her typing.

"Actually, I'm her step-brother. Percy Jackson." The nurse nodded, and checked off a name off the board.

"Yes, she did mention a Jackson." Turning to Annabeth, she smiled, and suddenly she looked much younger and carefree. "You must be Miss Cane. She's up in Room 204, up in the kids section." She pointed to an elevator and waved goodbye and wished the two good luck before turning back to her work.

* * *

"Valerie!" Annabeth raced to the grief stricken girl and asked what happened. She was crying, her red hair was a little damp from sweat, and tears, her eyes bright red like her hair. The tears seemed to be dried, Clarisse's boyfriend handing a tissue to her.

"Adriana, Percy…" she cried out and hugged herself.

"What's happening to Emily?" Percy asked, wrapping an arm around Valerie's petite frame. Andrew sighed, and matted the red heads hair.

"Her seizure started again. The doctors believe she has a Brain Tumor. Does she have speech changes, personality or physical changes, any increase in sleep, cognitive decline, or headaches?" Andrew asked, his father's side overpowering the love for freeness. Percy contemplated, and sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, a minor headache, some speech and personality changes, sleep." He raked his hand into his black dark locks and groaned. Annabeth sat next to him and Valerie, holding each of their hand. She was never one for sweetness or comforting. She was usually isolated, or buried in a book. Never had she received attention or given one. It was a new step for her, a really big step.

"Miss Roux?" a doctor came out of Emily's room, looking devastated and a spur of shock. Valerie lifted her head up and looked at the doctor with so much intensity.

"Is Emily going to be okay?" Annabeth asked first, noticing the two siblings were not going to speak. The doctor sighed, pushing his glasses up, and eyes crinkling.

"Miss Blofis has a high chance of…not surviving this tumor."

* * *

**Okay, I know. Shortest chapter ever. But really, I was tired, and this is some sort of filly/suspense chapter. What's going to happen to Emily? Oh, guess the song on the RADIO! Yays to those who review! I love you all, thanks for making my story happen! I really hope I can reach 160 reviews before chapter 13!**

**Oh, congrats to Shandia99! She guessed it right, it was Clarisse!**


	13. Chapter 12: Once upon a song

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different person, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emma, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T/M  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet. I do not own 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift. I also don't own any songs mentioned in this chapter or any other chapter.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to…  
toe walker, Athena's gray owl, trio-of-friends, Chaos Reincarnate, cookielover8201, Shandia99, NicoleDaughterOfPosiden, Pug1998, Lightning-AND'Death(X2), Percabeth Fan 1122, Queen of Reading, Xxthe-time-thiefxX(X2), ThatGirlIntheBack, darkness.  
**Seriously, I just love your review, Lightning-AND'Death. I just love it! It gives me more power to write! Thanks a ton! Oh, you too Xxthe-time-thiefxX. Thanks a ton, sorry you couldn't go to Tay's concert:(**

**Oh, please check out NicoleDaughterOfPosiden's poll! Yes, it's spelled that way, and she LOVES it. So no shame in that, it's unique, I think it's cool :) Oh, you can check my poll, to make Drew, Rachel, and Calypso evil or not. Please give me some answers:)!**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, 'toe walker'. Girl Power:)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Once upon a Song**

Dark silence filled the room, and Annabeth began to tear. Valerie gasped, and she shook her head. It wasn't the time, it was never her time. Why, why did it happen to Emily?

"No! That can't happen, I did everything for her! She was fine just a day ago, and what-I mean, why?" she asked, her voice cracking. Andrew comforted her, his dark hair falling into his eyes, holding her tightly. The doctor sighed, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but the tumor has been with her long enough for her to have some slight symptoms with it. Did you also know she has cancer?" he asked, his sharp eyes turning soft as he looked at the crestfallen face of the red head.

"Ca-cancer?" Percy asked, his hand on Annabeth gripping tightly. Annabeth sighed, her tears falling on her lap.

"Yes, she has Angiosarcoma. A cancer rare to children, but still possible. Angiosarcoma is a rare and clinically high variable cancer of blood vessels. It can start anywhere in the body, but the most common places start in the head and neck area, breast bone, or other vital organs such as liver and spleen. In her case, it is started from her head." He explained, leading them to an examination room.

"And she has a chance of not surviving the cancer, or not surviving the surgery." Andrew asked. The doctor sighed, and pointed to an area with blood-filled blebs spreading in irregular pattern near the surface of the skin. It led near to her brain, and looked clogged.

"She has the chance of not surviving the surgery." A gasp emitted from Valerie, and she promptly fainted. The doctor rushed to the girl, not before Andrew. He carried her to the couch and checked her temperature.

"Is she alright?" the doctor asked worriedly as he made a move to call one of the nurses. Clarisse moved forward to stop the doctor, looking at the three teens' calm faces.

"It's alright; she just faints quickly and often. No need to worry." Percy waved off the doctor and watched Valerie with a sigh.

"Well, can we see Emily?" the doctor nodded, and pointed to room number 204. Clarisse nodded, and pulled Chris to the waiting room.

"We'll be outside, _Adriana_." Her voice was mocking, and Annabeth glared at her friend.

"Thanks, Clarisse, Chris." Percy grinned a little tiredly, and sighed, getting up. 'I'm going to go get a drink. Do you guys want anything?" he asked, stuffing his hand into his pocket.

"Er, I'll take a coffee, thanks." Andrew replied, still looking at Valerie. That boy was head over heels for the red head, it made Annabeth want to squeal. Andrew caressed Valerie's cheek, and let his arms fall to his side.

"I'll take a Vitamin Water. Dragon fruit. Can I go see Emily?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. Running to Emily's room, she opened the heavy door and took a look inside. Emily's brown hair was strewn all over the white comforter, and her usual pale face looked paler. She sighed, her eyes searching for any kind of life. The sound of machines beeping echoed off the room, and she suddenly felt devastated. A small girl, not only eight should not be hooked in machines and getting surgeries. She should be able to have fun, to go anywhere she liked, and make friends. Annabeth's past was similar to Emily's without the whole trouble. She was alone just like Annabeth was when she was little. No friends, nobody.

"Oh, Emily. I'm so sorry." She whispered, and sighed, touching the young girls cheek. Emily's eyes fluttered open and a smile graced her poor, sullen features.

"Oh, hi, Adriana." It was a whisper of words, a little raspy. Annabeth smiled and gasped.

"Oh, Emily! You're awake. Do you want anything to drink, or eat? Do you want to see yours sister or brother?" she asked, and smiled. Emily nodded, and she rubbed her turquoise eyes. Yawning, she sat up, with the help of Annabeth.

"Can I have ice?" it was common for patience to ask for ice. Water must be hard for her to swallow, of course, having Hydrophobia. She nodded, ready to get a cup of ice cubes when she saw someone at the doorway. Percy was holding Vitamin Water and a cup of Ice tea. He smiled, and sighed in relief when he saw Emily up and ready.

"Hey, Em. Are you feeling okay?" he walked over to the two girls and handed Annabeth her drink. Grabbing the drink, she smiled up to him, and thanked him.

"Yeah, Adriana is going to get me ice, and then we can talk. Where's Val?" she looked around, her blue green eyes searching for the one person she can relate to. Annabeth sighed, and pushed the little girl's bangs away.

"Actually, Valerie's just resting. Don't worry, I'll be right back with your ice, okay?" she headed towards the waiting room and prepared to go. But then, she froze with the one name she heard from the girl.

"I want to see Annabeth."

* * *

"What am I going to do, Thalia! That little girl wants to see the DEAD me! D-E-A-D!" Annabeth felt like cursing, and kicking, and screaming at the same time. Thalia frowned and sighed.

"Didn't Percy tell Emily that we were, hm, I don't know, _dead_?" she replied sarcastically, and rolled her blue eyes. The girls had taken off their contacts and were now lounging on Malcolm's big screen room. Thalia was dressed in a pair of casual sweatpants and a green day t-shirt with her hair in a loose ponytail. Annabeth on the other hand was dressed a little suitable if guests were to arrive, a pair of white jean shorts, a boat neck shirt with a swirly colorful lines around her neck, and converse. Her hair was cascaded down; little blonde ringlets fell in her face. It wasn't longer than it used to be. Her hair was along her waist line, but when she became Bethany she cut her hair, even if she did vow she would never cut it. Maybe it was desperation to get away from the real world and from the memory of Annabeth, but it was a chance she willed to take. Though cutting it to her shoulder was different…

"Yes, he did. We talked at the beach, and she mentioned a friend who sings likes 'Bethany.' I think she knows what's happening, just not the full story." She sighed, running a hand through her gold locks.

"Do you-are, are you going to do it?" Thalia asked, and a big silence filled the room. She wasn't going to expose herself yet. Maybe not as Annabeth, but as Bethany, no one would mind. Twisting a braid from her hair and running it down her pale face, she sighed once more, and smiled.

"Yeah, but, let's just give it time. It can be a surprise from Adriana and Grace." She winked, and chuckled, turning back to her script.

Ever since Valentine's, Mr. Collins assigned Annabeth and Thalia as the lead role of Dorothy and Marisol. Drew and Rachel were given a chance, due to their singing, and Rachel was given the role of the…wicked witch of the west. Annabeth had burst laughing as soon as she read the tacked paper on the bulletin. Rachel face was redder than her hair, and she had screeched, screamed, and bitched for a few days, before finally accepting the fact and grinning at being able to hit Annabeth. Nico got the role of Riley, Marisol's prince charming. Annabeth remembered Thalia blushing when Nico slung an arm around her shoulders, and led her away. Percy did get a role as Blake-secretly Annabeth did a little happy dance-the son of the witch.

"Well, we should go get going to the studio. Vivian said we have two concerts next week, an interview with Johanna Faith, a live radio performance, and a fundraiser for the CCSC.**(1) **Busy, busy, busy~" Thalia sing songed, heading towards the closet. Annabeth sighed, and decided to pack her script, a few mints, and her song book. She decided to change into a casual look, but kept it dressy with Calypso St. Barth Melissa Sequin Embellished Tank, Alice+Olivia Hoffman yellow golden Moto Jacket, and TEXTILE Elizabeth and James White 'Debbie' Jeans. She paired it with red toms, the classic shoes for women seeking comfort. Her purse was a brown Nica Lyla Cross Body bag, which looked overstuffed, due to her packing of excess notebook.

"Hey, you ready?" Thalia came out of THE closet and she grinned at Annabeth's outfit. She was dressed in Glamorous oversized Military jacket, Black Rebel shorts, Madison Harding Olivia ankle cut heels, and a Queen Gold Peal studded Lace Bustier. Her long Iffa Black Stud Tassle Satchel brightened her structure and it was stunning. She screamed Rebel and punk, while rocking her corset like top. Annabeth smiled, and brushed her blonde hair away.

"Yeah, c'mon."

* * *

They reached the studio in thirty minutes, and getting out of the car, they were instantly bombed with questions.

"_Are you really in an affair with Zac Efron?"_

"_Is it true that your new single came out?"_

"_Did you really steal Taylor Swift's song, 'Sparks Fly?"_**(2)**

That question censored Annabeth. She glared at the women and seethed at her.

"You have no right to tell me that **I** stole Tay's song. I wrote that song from my heart and soul, it's not Taylor's. Go back to your pointless life, and don't bother _Me_." she spat, turning away, watching the paparazzi shrink down from the corner of her eye. Vivian spotted the, and ushered the girls to follow her inside.

"Ignore them, Annabeth." She shushed the girl's anger and led her to the recording room. Vivian's Jimmy Choo heels clicked and clacked down the marble hallway, and Thalia's boots were making a deep dark sound.

"How dare they." She looked down and clenched her hands to a fist. _'Those stupid paparazzi didn't know what I did, those low life pointless human-'_

"Breath, Annabeth." Thalia bumped her shoulders and tried to lighten the mood. Annabeth sighed, and nodded, erasing the memories of those stupid people.

"Now, Annabeth needs to sing her new song, do you have it?" Vivia asked while checking her posts. Annabeth nodded, her brown wig wiggling. Thalia, meanwhile, was checking her news post, and shrieking.

"Oh, my gods, MCR broke up?!" she started laughing hysterically while little tears were streaming her face. Annabeth stared at her best friend and cocked her eyebrows up.

"Who's MCR? And why are you crying?" she asked, hesitant at first, seeing Thalia crouched over staring at her phone looking like she wanted to break it.

"MCR?! My Chemical Romance! That's my favorite band like since, E-V-E-R! NO!" she sighed and cried dramatically, a little too dramatically. Annabeth sighed, and patted her friends shoulder, giggling at the thought of looking at Thalia'a raccoon faced makeup. Sure enough, Thalia's dark black makeup was smudged everywhere around her eyes, and trailing down her face. She burst out laughing while trying to comfort her broken hearted friend.

"It's not funny!" she protested, and glared at the fake brunette. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocking her hips to one side.

"Sorry, right. Not funny." She apologized and grabbed her lucky guitar. Sitting on the wooden chair inside the recording room, she cleared her throat and started tuning her guitar.

"Okay, Beth." The producer started, "let's start with 'A Place in the World. Then go to 'Beautiful'. Whenever you're ready." Breathing in, Annabeth started one of her songs from her new album: Heartbroken.

"_I don't know what I want,  
So don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out._

Did she want Percy? Maybe, she just wanted to fit in. She was never the popular one, nor the pretty one. She was just a smart, mildly athletic, but useless to the world. Now, she didn't know if she wanted to be popular. She wanted Percy, yes. But him dating her would never happen. Not when that person's dead.

_Don't know what's down this road,  
I'm just walking trying to see  
through the rain coming down,  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do._

_I'm alone, on my own  
and that's all I know.  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong,  
Oh, but life goes on.  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world._

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine.  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
and tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah.  
But that's okay._

_I'm alone, on my own  
and that's all I know.  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong,  
Oh, but life goes on.  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world._

She was just trying to find a place to it in. She was alone, but she was strong. Though apparently, not strong enough. Was it really her fault she was an outcast? No one deserved what Annabeth and Thalia went through.

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
but I'm ready to fly…_

_I'm alone, on my own  
and that's all I know.  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong,  
Oh, but life goes on.  
Oh, I'm alone, on my own  
and that's all I know_

_Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world._

_Oh, I'm just a girl,_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, Uh, uh._

_Oh, I'm just a girl…"_

"That was beautiful." Vivian sighed as she clapped her hands together. "How do you come up with songs like these? You two are going to be unbelievable." Annabeth laughed and waved the compliment away, getting ready for the next song. She moved to the piano, letting her fingers skim the keys. She loved the guitar, but pianos were her best instrument.

"_Every day is so wonderful  
and suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
from all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

Teased. Taunted. Tormented. The three T's Annabeth endured for two years of High School thanks to Rachel and Drew. She was ashamed to show her face, much less talk to anybody because she felt insecure. She didn't want to be like this, but it wasn't her choice. Words are terrifying things; a bitch. It'll hurt you and make your life miserable depending on how you use it and when.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down_

_So don't you bring me down…today._

_To all your friends, you're delirious  
so consumed in all your doom  
trying hard to fill the emptiness  
the piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
that's the way it is._

_You are beautiful, no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down_

_Don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(no matter what we say)_

_We're the song inside the tune  
full of beautiful mistakes_

No one is perfect. Not Annabeth, not Percy, no Drew, nor Rachel. People are made of mistakes; full of them. Annabeth's song, 'Beautiful' was expressing exact words of what she wanted to say out loud, but too afraid too.

_And everywhere we go  
(and everywhere we go)  
the sun will always shine  
(the sun will always, always, shine)  
And tomorrow we might awake on the other side_

_Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words can't bring us down, no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no_

What Annabeth gained and learned during her six~seven months was to be confident. Shredding her own skin and turning a new leaf to be Bethany was just another boost for Annabeth's confidence. Little compliments everyday helped her, and singing was perfect. Every day was perfect ever since she died. Would that be a good thing?

_So don't you bring me down today_

_Oh, oh, oh~_

_Don't you bring me down today, no_

_Don't you bring me down….today."_

Annabeth finished and breathed out a long quivering sigh. Thalia ran over to comfort the poor brunette and wiped away her tears. Her contacts became hazy and the wig started itching. Thalia was so tempted to rip off the wig and run to her old life back, but the two girls vowed for this and she was going to stand by them no matter what.

"Oh, Annie." She whispered and hugged the blonde in hiding hard. Annabeth sniffled her tears and wiped them away, hastily.

"Whoo…I should calm myself. Thalia, your turn." She smiled warily and grinned at the ebony haired girl.

"Okay, um, so I'll be singing 'How to be a Heartbreaker' first." She grabbed her acoustic and started strumming the catchy song. This song was for her friend, Meredith. Her heart was broken and Thalia was going to help.

"**Rule number one:  
Is that you got to have fun  
but baby when you're done  
you got to be the first to run**

No holding back. Play him like a player and make him want you more, but always be ready to go back, when he's about to break your heart. Girls have to have fun too, like the man whores all around.

**Rule number two:  
Just don't get attached to  
somebody you could lose  
so le-lemme tell you**

**This is how to be a heartbreaker!  
Boys they like a little danger  
we'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
singing I l-l-love you**

Nick was a dangerous kid. He was a player, Meredith knew that. Still, the two were best friend in middle school, and they finally dated. But his player ways couldn't hold back and he was caught cheating on Mere with Calypso. That evil shrew had gone through her way to lure Nick in and seduce the stupid guy, while it was caught on video and sent to Meredith.

**How to be a heartbreaker!  
Boys they like the look of danger  
we'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
singing I l-l-love you**

**At least I think I do!**

**Cause I l-l-l-love you!**

**Rule number three:  
Wear your heart on your cheek  
but never on your sleeve  
unless you want to taste defeat**

She tried her hardest and she failed. She gave him her heart and he threw it like yesterdays trash. Meredith was a sweetheart, Nick was the player. She wore her heart out and tasted defeat. Now she can change that.

**Rule number four:  
Gotta be looking pure  
kiss him goodbye at the door  
and leave him wanting more, more**

**This is how to be a heartbreaker!  
Boys they like a little danger  
we'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
singing I l-l-love you**

**How to be a heartbreaker!  
Boys they like the look of danger  
we'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
singing I l-l-love you**

**At least I think I do!**

**Cause I l-l-l-love you!**

**Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
cause girls don't want,  
we don't want our hearts to break in two  
So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing  
In love again, ba-abe.**

**This is how to be a heartbreaker!  
Boys they like a little danger  
we'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
singing I l-l-love you**

**How to be a heartbreaker!  
Boys they like the look of danger  
we'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
singing I l-l-love you**

**Cause I l-l-l-love you!  
At least I think I do!"**

"I'm going to kill Nick!" Thalia creamed in frustration and strummed her guitar hard, splitting her skin. She yelped and hissed in anger and pain while her hands flew up to suck on her finger.

"Thals, are you okay?" Annabeth asked, her fake green eyes glistening in concern. Thalia sighed and nodded, blood dripping from her middle finger.

"Yeah, let me go get a band aid." As Thalia left the room and headed to Apollo's office. She received a peculiar text message.

_From: Unknown_

_To: Thalia Grace_

_I know your secret._

* * *

**Ahhh, I know. What a cliffy. Anyway, I made a poll to change Drew, Rachel, or Calypso's way. I need some votes, and I hope to get some ideas:) I know it's been hectic and my mind is blowing. High School preparations, Exit Exams, Exams, SAT10, banquet dress, and Grad dress, shoes, and everything! Wow, I can't believe I'm going to High School. Who else is going to High School, what's your dream, and what do you plan to do?**

**1. CCSC= Children Care Service Center: a center I made out for the orphanage in NY.**

**2. Sparks Fly is originally from Taylor Swift, but let's just pretend that it's a breakup album and Taylor does not own it :D**

**PS=Figure out the songs, if you know it, I admire you:D and anyone else sad about MCR?!**

April 16~My sister's birthday!


	14. Chapter 13: Creepy to best friends

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different people in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emily, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T/M  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet. Actually they do start to come out in this chapter.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to…  
**trio-of-friends, toe walker, lileverlark, Atlanta Hemera Kane, Shandia99, ThatGirlIntheBack, Lightning-AND'Death, KayCee, Percabeth Fan 1122, Mima2408, hippocampi, Xxthe-time-thiefxX, MaryMMC.**

So thanks to MaryMMC, lol, I love your story BTW. And, thanks for the review! And PM! :D Thanks to everyone, who supported this story! I'm so grateful for every one of you, just please don't be a shadowy person and read my story, but not review. Lol.

Thanks to my beta, 'toe walker'. AND, please vote on my POLL!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Creepy to best friends**

Thalia mentally scolded herself for being a wuss. She was **NOT **afraid of some guy-or girl-that was creepily texting her of who knows what. The person wanted to meet somewhere at Kings, and she was going to. She can go as Grace, with her spare contacts in her pouch, but if it was necessary, she was going to need backup.

'_Meet me at Kings right now. Urgent.' _she snapped her phone shut and looked around for the restaurant. She saw a hooded figure step out of the doors, and look up at her. Her tan skin, her onyx black eyes, her long luscious hair was all mind blowing. The petite girl was an epitome of an angel, and was Thalia's best friend.

"Hello, Thalia." The Italian girl smiled her charming, adorable smile, walking towards Thalia like they had just met up yesterday. Her sneakers thumped forward and her black coat waving through the winds. The girl brushed her bangs away and tentatively reached to touch Thalia. She hugged her tight, the girl nor Thalia ready to let go.

"Bianca." She breathed out the name, and hugged her sister like friend. Little tears spilled down her face and her hug with Bianca tightened. Bianca let out a tingling laugh, moving away from Thalia, taking a good look at her raccoon faced friend.

"You still wear the heavy eyeliner, but with contacts?" she grinned, her white teeth sparking. Thalia let out a shaky laugh, wiping the black mascara out of her eyes and prying herself out from Bianca.

"Bi, I missed you so much! Where have you been?" she asked, taking her best friend inside the restaurant. Bianca shrugged out her coat showing off her Rag and Bone black flowing camisole, which was tucked in an Msgm trible print skirt, which went well with her Balenciaga Buckle strap shoes and around her waist was her Proenza Schouler black tote. Her black hair was accented with a green, original, Ray-Ban wayfare sunglasses. She looked so much healthier than her usual self, and Thalia was curious.

"I've been here since the start of school from Winter break, but I had some complications to get out of the way before coming back. Then I heard about your death, and I knew it couldn't be true, like you would get yourself killed that easily." She smirked, sitting on one of the lounge chairs.

"But why would you leave like that? Where were you anyways?" she asked, she herself sitting ordering a coffee. Bianca ordered sprite and looked over the menu.

"Actually, I was in Italy, visiting my mother. She was sick for a while, and I was to take care of her. It was so different there!" she explained, her eyes glittering. Thalia felt pain in her chest as she watched Bianca. She looked so much like Nico, they can pass as twins. Except Bianca now had a rich tan, compared to Nico's pale porcelain skin.

"Is Maria okay?" Thalia knew Maria di Angelo. She was a beautiful woman, with dark brown eyes and dark hair like her two children. From her distant memory she recalled that Maria usually spoke in Italian, for that was her first language.

"Oh, yeah, she was well. So, on to you, I hear you died." She casually took a sip of her sprite and grinned at the hesitant raven haired. Thalia played with the cup of a coffee, and twirled her spoon inside the liquid, mixing the sugar and milk. She started with the simplest excuse.

"I wanted to get out of my hell of a life." Bianca sighed, and straightened out her hands from her cup.

"I see. And when were you planning to tell me, Nico, or anybody?"

"I wasn't planning to at all." She liked questions; questions were so much easier than explaining stuff with a story or with details, unlike Annabeth who _enjoyed_ reading and explaining things in precise detail. Total opposites, but that was what made them connect. Bianca shook her head, her black mane of curls falling in her face.

"Why did you do it?" Thalia laughed, letting out a scoff and a glare towards nothing.

"Why? I did that because everyone_ tortured _me, Bi. Do you how that felt? How every day you go to school and you feel the stare, the glaring, the teasing, the bitching! Nobody noticed me, just Annabeth and you. Nico grew distant with me when Drew moved to our school; I just knew they were going to click." She spat the latter out and clenched her fist, reminiscing the old, stubborn, painful memory. Her eyes glazed with the anger she never let out.

"I understand-"

"No!" she cut off Bianca abruptly shaking the table. "You don't understand Bi. Have you ever faced the pain I went through? Did your dad leave your mom? Was your little brother taken away from you right before your eyes? Is your mother a stupid drunk who paid no attention to you? Did all your friends leave you when you were in middle school? Was your heartbroken? Were you ever abused? No, Bi. Yeah, you may have a crap of a dad, and you mother is ill, but you have your brother! You have a boyfriend, you have a life! You have friends! You have family members who love and care for you, but you just wouldn't understand." She sighed, and grabbed her tote.

"Thals," Bianca made a move to stop her, but Thalia smiled warily before leaving the restaurant with a cling of the bell. Bianca sighed before running a hand through her hair. Moments later, a honey colored blonde opened the restaurant door, looking around for her friend, with a red head in tail. Bianca looked at the two girls before recognizing one of them; Annabeth, Thalia's best friend. Bianca knew only a little about her, since she had to go to Italy her middle of freshman year, but she heard enough to know that Annabeth was special to Thalia. She got up from her seat, walking towards the girls.

"Hey, Annabeth." She smiled at the curious blonde before letting a hand out.

"Hello, um, sorry, do I know you?" she was obviously shocked by what Thalia had said to her in a text. She looked ambushed, in a hurry while the red head looked neat and perfect. The red head was wearing a blue Acne Rita Lightweight Leather Jacket, with a black vintage style dress that fell to her knees which was covered in lace leggings. Her shoes were a comfortable pair of black ACNE Alma boots and a gold IOSSELLIANI Snake necklace was hung down. She was pretty, beautiful even, with her fiery red hair and sparkling green eyes. She had the natural look of an innocent girl, the prettiest girl she's ever seen.

"My name's Bianca, I'm Thalia's friend. Did_ she _text you to meet her?" she smiled, laughing at Thalia's antics. Annabeth's grey intimidating eyes softened and her frown turned to a grin.

"Oh, Thalia's told me a lot about you! Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. Her name's Valerie." She pointed to the red head in hiding. Valerie smiled a tiny shy smile and waved, her vibrant red nail polish sparkling.

"Hello." Her voice was even more graceful, but something about her was off. Her green orbs looked like she was in pain, and her hands were visibly shaking. She looked afraid, yet determined to talk.

"Well, Thalia just left." She said apologetically, she led them back to the seat, calling for the waitress. Annabeth sighed, her eyes getting a frustrated look.

"She just told me to meet her!" then she looked down at her phone and growled. "And now she tells me to 'cancel'? Oh, that girl's going to get it…" she muttered to herself while looking back at Bianca.

"Thalia's just in a lot of stress right now, we shouldn't bother her." Bianca sighed, and smiled tightly at the two girls. Annabeth sighed, placing her phone beside Thalia's coffee.

"I see, you know our secret. How do you know?" Annabeth liked to get straight to the point; she was one of those girls who were actually straightforward. Bianca grinned, and laughed.

"Oh, I know Thalia; we've been best friends since we were 3! I couldn't believe she was dead when they announced that in National TV. Especially because I've always had this thing to sense life or death: painful situations. Like a sixth sense!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She was awfully cheerful for a girl to sense life or death situations. Annabeth smiled, taking out her number. Valerie ordered a green tea and Annabeth asked for a glass of water.

"Well, you sure do have a great guess there. Yes, Thalia and I did 'die' because of certain reasons. I'm not too sure on what Thalia did tell you, but please just trust her for now. She's been through hard times even being one of the super stars of the Hollywood World, and I guess she's just stressing. I'm sorry for whatever she said to you, I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Annabeth immensely apologized while explaining Thalia's unusual behavior. Bianca waved it away like nothing, and smirked.

"I've dealt with Thalia's behavior for the longest; I certainly know what's going on. But I do hope to talk more, so do you mind giving me your number?" she took out her own Black Berry while exchanging phone numbers with Annabeth and the pretty red head.

"Thanks Bianca. Call me anytime you have a problem. I hope to see you in school." Annabeth drank the last of her water and smiled, grabbing her tote. Valerie smiled, fingering the stout of her cup and standing up.

"Goodbye, Bianca. I hope to see you well in school tomorrow." She grabbed her phone and shook hands with the raven haired before leaving, following Annabeth. What Valerie didn't notice was that suspicious eyes of caramel swirls.

* * *

"Bianca!" Annabeth waved her sun kissed tan hand to the Italian girl, weaving through the crowd of students from ESH. Bianca smiled, shuffling her bag on her shoulder and walked towards Annabeth and a caramel haired colored girl. Valerie was nowhere to be found, a head of black, blonde, brown but no red.

"Hi!" she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as she finally reached the two girls.

"DO you remember me?" Annabeth said, her eyes telling her desperately not to let her secret out. Bianca nodded, smiling but giving her a silent signal she'll keep the secret.

The brunette smiled, and stretched out her hands.

"Hi, my name's Meredith! I've heard all about you, nice to meet you Bianca!" she was perky, but so bubbly everyone had the attraction of friendship, or liking to her. A boy a head taller than her had leaned over, smirking and whispering in Meredith's ear. She turned red and blushed, but her eyes held so much pain. He had dark brown hair, and green crystal eyes, the smirk that held on his lips were so aggravating even Bianca wanted to slap it out. Annabeth glared at Nick and pulled Meredith towards her, making Nick stumble and drop his books. Meredith looked away, biting her lips and walking off, and Nick sighed.

"Why won't she forgive me?" he growled, and combed his hair through the already spiked brown hair. Annabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed, steadying her position.

"Obviously because you cheated on her, dimwit. I haven't known you for so long, but I can tell you really hurt her feelings. What on earth were you thinking when you sucked the life out of Calypso Deidre?" Nick sighed and his smirk dropped to a frown.

"I didn't mean to. You know I love her, I still do." Annabeth sighed, her eyes softening. But her composure and stance did not falter.

"I don't care if you love her or not, Nick." She finally said with a glare of her own. "You really did hurt Mere, and you should have thought of the consequences before you did something you regret." Her grey eyes held an evil glint as she added the latter words. "I also heard Connor was going to ask her out. Better hurry~" with a final wave, she dragged Bianca away from the crestfallen, angry boy, and smirked right back at him.

"What's his problem?" Bianca asked as she was pulled to the office. Annabeth sighed, digging through her bag, and pulling a small notebook.

"I don't know, but Meredith and Nick knew each other since middle school. And Meredith always had this crush on him, but he was a player. So when he finally asked her out, she was so ecstatic, and she was like this bundle of joy, but then two weeks later, someone posted a video and sent it to Meredith of Nick and Calypso making out. Meredith was so crushed she didn't come to school for days. But since Percy's friends with Nick, and the rest of the boys have been with him since their earlier times, so they forgave him, and that's why Meredith was forced to forgive him and hang with him. She's still head- over-heels for him, but she's just so hurt. You can't exactly forgive a guy that cheated on you with a girl who bullies her best friend." Annabeth stated the last sentence dryly as she came to a stop at the office.

"Well, why did he do it in the first place?" Bianca asked, while taking out her schedule showing Annabeth she had already went there. Annabeth stuck her tongue out, sighed, and pulled her further, rushing to class.

"Because he's stupid and he was a retarded man whore. Well, here's your class, have fun! We'll see each other at the cafeteria, okay? Oh, and by the way, my name's Adriana and Thalia is Grace." she waved, and ran off to her class. Bianca sighed, and reached forward to grab the handle. Just then, she was picked up and her obsidian eyes were covered by a large pair of hands. She gasped and tried to twirl herself around to see the intruder, while balancing herself.

"Ah!" she yelped and finally saw the person who intruded. Black curly hair, tan Latino skin, with warm coco brown eyes. He was half a head taller, and was nicely built, while his hands were a little calloused. The familiar face brought a grin to Bianca's face, as she hadn't seen him for months.

"Miss me?"

* * *

**Guess who it is, it's pretty simple really.**


	15. Chapter 14: Practice, Practice, death

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different person, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emily, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T/M  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet. Actually they do start to come out in this chapter.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to  
**trio-of-friends, GigglyPuff07, toe walker, Lightning-AND'Death, fi13ns, magicchalkdust, Pug1998(X2), Shandia99, froz3nt3rs(X2), NicoleDaughterofPosiden(X2).**

**Well, I dedicate this to Pug1998! Yay~Whee! I just wanted you to thank you for your review and your curious questions gave me more advice to how to write more precise for my fellow readers. I guess it was a little confusing, sorry. :D Oh, and congratulations to almost everyone who had guessed it was Leo! Yes, it was ;)**

**Okay, so I pierced my ears, gah, it hurt for like four freaking hours! Well, it's all better now, obviously~ my second piercings are now a haunting memory, anyone else? And I GRADUATED! AHH~ Yes! Officially a High Schooler~. YES! ANYONE ELSE?**

**Thanks for betaing~ 'toe walker' Wheeee~~!**

**Please vote on my poll. Even though in this chapter it's kind of obvious who would change.**

* * *

**Practice, Practice, death.**

He grinned from ear to ear, his cheeky smile warming Bianca's body from head to toe. She missed him so much, the longest of those months in Italy, the painful little Skype videos or IM's.

"Leo!" she hugged him though she was already in his arms, his strong, muscular arms that Bianca loved. Leo grinned that impish little smile, while letting Bianca down with a little kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Hey, B." Bianca squealed, a little out of character for her, but she was happy to see her boyfriend.

"Leo, I didn't think you were going to be here, I thought you went to Xavier High?" she asked, while shouldering the backpack that fell from her shoulders. Leo chuckled, and scratched his neck, while making an awkward gesture with his other hand.

"Yeah, well, I needed to bring my brother something from dad. He's working for the week, so dad asked me to give Beckendorf the key to this guy's car." He shrugged and showed Bianca the little key to 'the car'. It was a simple key with a keychain of a little fish. She eyed the key and touched the bright blue fish.

"Oh, that's cute. I'm so glad I got to see you! I was going to visit, but I needed to take care of something first. I have first period now, so maybe you can ask the teacher there?" she asked, hopeful to keep him longer with her. Leo nodded, looping an arm around Bianca little ones and intertwined their hands together, clasping them tightly.

"Cool, we can meet later, with a couple of your friends, or we can go _alone_." He winked, wriggling his eyebrows and leaning in for a kiss. But Bianca was faster, holding her binder in between those _very_ kissable lips and hers.

"Leo, not right now. I really have to go to class." She chastised him, while Leo pouted and smirked.

"I know, B. C'mon, I really need to know where Becky is anyways." He opened the handle, and took a look inside the class. He spotted Beckendorf, which was a total coincidence, in his case: luck. Bianca stepped in, making a whisper of voices spread across the classroom. Many eyes followed her and Leo, while many gave pointed looks and smiles.

"Ah, Miss di Angelo, thank you for joining us." The Biology teacher smiled as Bianca sheepishly took a seat next to a blue eyed Asian. She was reading a Jane Austen novel, 'Sense and Sensibility'.

"Sorry, Mr.-" she took a look of her schedule and smiled up at him. "Mr. Maury. I got caught up a little." She apologized while taking out her notebook. Mr. Maury sighed and nodded before taking a look at Leo.

"And you, young man, how can I help you?" Leo stepped towards the big brown desk and scratched his neck.

"Well, I'm looking for Beckendorf. I have something to give him." He held out the key and dangled it, while Beckendorf walked up to get his present.

"Well, go ahead, but do not disturb my class anymore." He reprimanded, and sighed, sitting down once again in a stiff old chair. Beckendorf met the mischievous eyes of his brother, who tossed the keys to him and left the class, waving a single wave to Bianca. Mr. Maury looked over the class, spotting a certain sleeping raven haired girl.

"Miss Torre, please care to participate next time during class, and not to be sleeping your ass off." He glared at the awaken girl and watched as Grace smiled sheepishly and gave Mr. Maury a thumbs up. The exasperated Biology teacher sighed as he started handing out sheets of seatwork. The class groaned at the amount of work their teacher had prepared, but the teacher smirked before sitting back down.

"Mr. Maury!" A tan red head sprouted in, and surprised the smirking teacher, and making his paper drop. The class sniggered and watched as the teacher bent down to pick up his dropped papers.

"Yes, Miss Dare? What can I ever possibly do to help you?" he was mad, seriously mad. The bitter, sarcastic tone was evident as he stared up at the fake tanned red head. Rachel twirled her auburn hair, chewing her mint bubblegum rapidly.

"Mr. Collins said that all members for the play 'Wizard of Oz' have to go to the practice in five minutes at the Auditorium. And there's meeting for the costume designers, and crew." She clicked away on her heels and Mr. Maury called the cast members.

"Grace Torre, Erica Dawn, Emmy Castro, Alan Ryder, and Calypso Deidre, head down to the Auditorium. The Seat works due tomorrow." Mr. Maury's deep, agonizing voice led the five students into deep sighing and nods of agreement.

* * *

"I'm Dorothy and this is Marisol. And this is my dog, Toto. We're from Kansas, and I'm looking for my way home." She explained to the scarecrow, some guy named Greg who played the stringy character. Annabeth suppressed a rolling of an eye as she watched Greg dramatically flare his arms around, and outburst in a loud matter.

"I am the scarecrow, deserted and ridiculed by the crows in this field! Where might you be headed to?" he exclaimed, Annabeth and Thalia's eyes becoming annoyed and irritated by the every passing moment. Valerie giggled and watched as she folded the white cloth for Dorothy's apron.

"Oh mister scarecrow, you must stand up for yourself! Have courage." Dorothy reprimanded. Marisol nodded in agreement as she eyed the puny little strings.

"You should follow us," Marisol advised the young fellow. "We are heading to Oz, and the Wizard of Oz surely will help us. We will ask for our way home, and you can ask for courage!"

"Oh, I don't know about that. These tight bonds will not break with any superhuman-" Before the scarecrow finished, Thalia grabbed the thin stunt ropes and ripped them apart. Greg stifled his laughter at the emo looking girl and widened his smile.

"Oh, thank you, your kind majesty." He bowed, his head almost reaching the floor. Annabeth sighed and let out a smile at the silly act Greg kept up. Mr. Collins smiled at the actors and actresses as they played there part perfectly.

"Okay guys! Good job, let's make it a rap. Now, please go to Valerie for your measurements." All at once, all students lined up in front of the red head, waiting for their measuring. Rachel glared at the fellow red head and snapped back at how her slow steady hand was taking too much time.

"Will you hurry up? I swear to god, you take the longest time ever. Some of us have lives and things to do." Valerie's pale hand shook and nodded at the girl's order.

"Well, if you stop being impatient and stop fidgeting, maybe she can get something done, RED." Thalia glared at the curly haired red head while Annabeth nodded in agreement. Calypso shrugged, while frowning.

"Just leave it, Rach. Stop moving." Rachel's green spring eyes widened at her best friends response. She glared back at the caramel colored haired girl and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What did you say to me?" Calypso rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Stop moving. Now, its Greg's turn, move it." Everyone was surprised by Calypso's actions and words towards the most popular girl in Emerald Sea High. Rachel huffed, her face burning to a red tint, the exact color of her red hair. Annabeth stifled her giggle as she watched as Rachel was humiliated in front of Percy and Nico. She stared at Calypso carefully, analyzing the girl's movement. She was being remotely nice, defending poor Valerie and standing up to Rachel. But Calypso was the most sinister one out of the group, and she wasn't willing to let her guard down.

"Okay, guys, we'll continue later on after lunch, for now, head back to the cafeteria." Mr. Collins announced and the students slowly followed out. Annabeth eyed Thalia and she nodded in agreement. Heading to the cafeteria, Thalia looked around for Bianca. She wanted to apologize for her rudeness and the abrupt leaving at the restaurant. Thalia spotted Bianca near the hamburger section eyeing the burger as if it was a killing machine.

"Bi!" she called out to Bianca and watched as the raven haired looked up and smiled wide as she saw her best friend.

"Th-uh, Grace?" she asked, as she almost slipped out the most important, hidden secret in the world. Thalia smiled and hugged Bianca as she drew closer.

"Oh, I'm sorry about yesterday." She looked down at her feet after she let go of the Italian beauty. She hated giving up, or apologizing, but this was Bianca and she loved her to death. Bianca smiled, and patted Thalia's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Thalia." She whispered and grabbed a salad bowl. "But seriously, they need more vegan food." Thalia let out a laugh and led her to the usual table with Annabeth and Meredith sitting.

"Where's Valerie?" Thalia asked, curious to where the red head that was with Annabeth a few moments ago now disappeared.

"She left to answer some call." Meredith answered and bit into her sandwich. Annabeth played around with her food while she watched Percy and Rachel sitting together, laughing. Well, Rachel was, and Percy was eating his food talking to Nico. Drew seemed to be engrossed in talking to Rachel about new shoes that her father was going to buy for her, and Rachel seemed to want to talk about the incident that happened now a while ago.

"She was being a bitch to me, Drew. I swear, why is she even in our group? I want to kick her out so badly." Rachel seemed to show her true self once again after a few weeks of being with Percy. Her calm, nice demeanor turned into a bitchy, aggressive phase. Percy began to show his tortured self around Rachel, hanging out less and less with her overly bitchy friends.

Drew began to eat her low-carb dressing salad and nodded her head to agree on what Rachel was saying though she seemed engrossed on eating her delicious salad. Rachel seemed to notice this and glared at the Asian.

"Hey, listen to me!" Drew gave a lazy look towards her and nodded, stuffing her mouth with salad.

"Yes, yes, Calypso was being a bitch, but face it Rachey. We all are bitches." Her nonchalant act surprised Nico and Percy, as well as Rachel. Nico chuckled at his 'girlfriend' and rolled his eyes at Rachel's stance. She seemed to falter and rage silently at Drew.

"Fine, whatever." Drew rolled her pink eyeliner eyes and went back to eating her salad while gushing about the news before Calypso and Rachel incident: shoes.

"Don't you think Valerie's taking a bit too long?" Thalia asked, and Meredith nodded, her eyes growing concern. Annabeth watched Anthony and Natalie under watchful eyes as they argued about something. Natalie had her fist clenched and Anthony looked exasperated. Finally after a long five minutes, Natalie left with a single tear sliding her eyes. Annabeth thought Anthony would rush over and make amends, but all he did was sit there and sigh. Annabeth should have made a move to do something: comfort the girl, or at least talk to her. But she knew it was their own battle that they had to face. She just hoped well for her roommate.

"Valerie!" Meredith's melodic voice rang out as she called over the shocked red head. She was crying, attracting eyes of passerby's, but she didn't care. Her stricken face showed many emotions: Anger, fear, shock, and desperation.

"Meredith-m-my-sis-sister-sh-she-" She couldn't complete her sentence as she harshly cried, falling to the cafeteria grounds. Percy immediately came rushing towards them, kneeling towards Valerie.

"What happened?"

"On-one-we-week." Percy frowned, and took Valerie hand in his.

"What's one week?" Valerie looked at him and her tears came to a stop.

"I-in one we-week. She's dead."

* * *

**I know I haven't been updating, and I'M SO FUCKING SORRY. I swear to god, but exams, banquet, graduation practices, the actual Mass, Graduation, then getting ready for summer vacation, making time with my friends till I go to Japan, and all that crap has given me a horrifying disease: WRITER'S BLOCK. It's been nasty as hell, and I've been trying to get much inspiration as possible. I swear to FFN. So please forgive me, PRETTY PLEASE :( I know this chapter is crappy as hell, but I would appreciate REVIEWS. PLEASEEE :)**

**But I did reach my goal for 162 reviews. So thanks to everyone who supported me and this story. Thank you so much! Check out 'Say it Again' too :) If you like Tratie, you'll love this one!**


	16. Chapter 15: Valerie, Bubbly, Love Song

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different person, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson?  
**Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emily, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T/M  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet. Actually they do start to come out in this chapter.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to… **trio-of-friends, Athena's gray owl, fi13ns, nhiismoney, NicoleDaughterOfPoseiden, Pug1998, Lightning-AND'Death, MaryMMC, Shandia99, ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade, froz3nt3rs.**

**Wow, okay so thank you to ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade. Thanks for the whole MCR thing :) and Lightning-AND'Death, I LOVE your reviews! They always make my day thank you so much! Thanks for the whole 'I'm an Underrated Author.' I do wish to reach my goal of TWO HUNDRED! But it's you guys who can make it happen! So PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Um, well, Secret Life of Annabeth Chase IS coming to an end. FIVE more chapters and I think I am officially done. It's so hard to say goodbye, but my story is progressing, and I still got a few up on my sleeve. So in the meantime, I hope everyone can take their time enjoying this story and supporting me. Thank you all so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Valerie, Bubbly, and Love song.**

_One week later_

"Annabeth," Thalia hissed out, looking cautiously through the halls of the abandoned hospital. She was carrying absolutely nothing, with Annabeth and Valerie, and was hissing through her mouth every step they took.

"Thalia, be quiet." Annabeth warned, and took a step closer to the room. Valerie remained quiet throughout the whole hissing fight, and wrung her hands nervously, her red hair tumbling down in cascades of waterfalls.

"Are you sure about this?" Thalia asked, her staggering voice leaving haunting, hollow voices. Annabeth nodded, her blonde hair shaking. She couldn't back down now, especially after dragging Thalia and Valerie out of school. She HAD to see Emily.

"Of course I am. Look, she's like my little sister, too. I owe this to her." Thalia sighed before smiling.

"Alright then, let's get going."

Annabeth opened up the door to Emily's room, and found the tired girl sleeping peacefully. She sighed, and watched her caramel brown curls frame her petite, elegant face, and her hands rest on both sides.

"Oh, Em." Valerie whispered with her voice scratchy as if crying all day. But, in fact, Valerie had been crying all _week_. The horrifying news had put her into another set of depression, aggravation, and anxiety. Thalia put a consoling hand to Valerie's back and rubbed her shoulders soothingly. Annabeth walked closer to Emily and shook the tiny girl. Emily rubbed her turquoise eyes and yawned, looking up at the three girls.

"Valerie?! Adriana and Grace!" she gasped, but her smile was showing through the cover of her hands.

"Hi, Emily." Thalia grinned down at the surprised girl and laughed as Emily squealed.

"What are you doing here? I thought visiting hours are over? Or at least that's what the nurse grumbled." Emily looked deep in thought before smiling up at them. "Oh, well, I'm glad you did. Because before I go, I got to see you." Valerie had tears in her eyes as she shook her head.

"Oh, don't say that, sweetie. You know you can do it." Valerie pressed a shaky hand to her temple, rubbing it gently.

"Well, Emily," Annabeth turned the dying girl's attention to her as she sat on a stool. "Do you remember your wish?" It took a split second before Emily nodded, and replied with the answer Annabeth was looking for.

"About Annabeth?" Annabeth nodded, and sighed.

"I can give you that wish." Emily's eyes widened as she fearfully shook her head.

"No, you can't. Annabeth is dead. Percy said so. And I don't think it's possible to raise somebody from the dead. Unless it's Nico. He can probably glare someone to death and bring them back." Thalia snickered at the mere thought of Nico's glare and how Emily's thought was processing about the dead.

"Well, I don't know about Nico, but I do know one thing. Annabeth and Thalia aren't exactly gone." Emily's eyes were glazed confused, as she processed what she was said. Thalia mentally slapped her forehead at the subtleness of Annabeth's words.

"What she's trying to say is that Annabeth and Thalia aren't dead. Because we're Annabeth and Thalia." Thalia took off her brown contacts and showed her true electric blue eyes. Annabeth took off her phony blue ones and the hidden grey, intimidating eyes were once again, shown to the world.

"Annie!" Emily hugged the girl before swaying to the bed. Annabeth caught her in time, to have her have a coughing fit, and then relax in a minute or so. Thalia smiled at the girl, before sighing.

"See, Emily. Annabeth and I thought our lives were…truly horrible. People weren't so nice to us, and that's why I suggested that we team up and perform a group together. So we became Bethany and Thea. Do you know who they are?"

"Yeah, Valerie was listening to them once." Valerie turned red and mumbled something about how 'she felt the pain in the song' and turned away. Annabeth smiled before going back to the excited seven years old.

"But you can't tell anybody, do you understand? This is top hidden secret, okay? Pinky promise?" Annabeth brought up her pinky and crossed it with Emily's tiny ones.

"I swear, Annie." Annabeth smiled before looking up to Thalia and Valerie.

"I guess this is goodbye for now. We'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Annabeth and Thalia waved goodbye to the lonely girl as Valerie hugged her sister.

"Bye, Em. Love you."

"Bye, Val. Love you too."

* * *

It was eerie. No sound, no voice, no nothing; just footsteps and heavy breathing. Black and white, no colors were painted in the world. Quiet sobs reeked out of the room, which was coming from Valerie and Sally. It was…impossible. She just saw her not many hours ago. She didn't know why, nor how it happened. Was it the happiness that overcame her when she saw Annabeth? Or was it the final moments with the cancer? Whatever it was, it killed her only little sister.

Valerie wasn't ungrateful, but right now, she hated everyone and everything in this world. First she was abandoned by her mother, her father-Paul-was so nice to her, though even his memory of her mother was fading. They met in France, but apparently her mother was a whack-job who drugged Paul to sleep with her. So she was an unwanted child. She was happy with that. She was happy even though she was abandoned by her mother after she was born. Valerie found happiness when Percy's father's friend found her in for a while, maintaining the fashion business, but taking care of Valerie. Even Mr. Jackson, who took her in and gave her the chance to work with Athena Chase, she always had happiness in her, but right now, she wanted to die.

"No, it's just not…possible…" Valerie sobbed out as she stared at the lifeless body of Emily. She clutched the pale, cold hands and rubbed it, trying desperately to give warmth to her dead sister.

"Val…" Percy muttered, rubbing Valerie's back, trying his best to comfort the distressed girl. Her gut wrenching sobs echoed off the pale white room, as they all stood by Emily. Sally was crying, her entire body frozen to the core, with Paul hugging her and whispering comforting words. Percy was next to Valerie, not saying anything, but silently watched her and hugged her.

"My Emily…poor, poor Emily." Sally whispered, smoothing out the lifeless brown hair, caressing her temple. Paul looked down and held back the tears that threatened to fall down on his cheek, wiping his tears away.

Agony ripped at the heart of Valerie staring at her unsaved sister. The tears seem to overflow her already red green eyes, just the thought of her dead sister made them flow.

"She didn't make it…I wanted to help her, I really did." Valerie cried out, and fell to the ground. Emily was safe. She was safe from the pain, the drama, safe from the world. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe…

* * *

"Annabeth. Emily-she," Thalia didn't have the energy to say those last words. Percy called in, saying Emily had passed away. Seven year old Emily, a joyful bundle of joy just had those mere seven years before passing for eternity.

"What? What happened to Emily?" Annabeth looked up from her writing and looked at Thalia's pale face.

"She died, Beth. This morning, Percy called and…she's gone." Tears spilled from Thalia's fake brown eyes as she stuck her phone out to the shocked girl.

"Wh-what? But, we-we just saw her…how many hours ago. She couldn't have possibly…" Thalia glared at the phone, and chucked it at the door.

"She's dead! Face it, Annabeth, she's gone!" Annabeth let out tears she had been holding and let a gasp of horror.

"I-I can't think straight. I-I need to, Thals, can you please get me water?" Thalia sighed, leaving the room and heading to the kitchen. In those minutes, Annabeth received a call from Vivian, her manager.

"Hello?" she answered with her voice shaky and quivering.

"_Annabeth! It's been so long! Well, I just checked some of the ratings, and you two are falling to the pit, sweetie! That's why, booked a place for you to perform tomorrow; at New York. So choose three songs, and you and Thalia will be performing them. Call me when you need anything, alright?"_

"Um, sure, okay." Annabeth uttered before the call was ended, leaving her to quickly dry her tears and her hiccupping. Thalia came back in with a glass of water and one for herself as well.

"Sorry I snapped, Beth." She did look apologetic. And Thalia rarely apologized. If she did, she probably didn't mean it, or was using sarcasm.

"It's okay, but Vivian called. She wants us to perform a concert at somewhere she booked. Three songs, but I already have two in mind. Do you mind thinking of the last one?" Thalia shook her head and drank her water, turning to Annabeth.

"I have one in mind: Love song. What's the two songs?"

"I'm planning on 'Valerie' and…Emily's favorite 'Bubbly'. Seems fitting, don't you think?" Thalia nodded, and left the room again, heading to her own dorm. Annabeth sighed, and placed her glass of water on her bedside table.

"Hey, Adriana." Natalie stood by her doorframe, leaning against the door, her eyes red from puffiness. Her breakup with Anthony had led her to a devastating state, locking up her room and listening to heavy metal songs. It was surprisingly Anthony, who broke it off, leaving some fucked up excuse of 'Not working'.

"Hey, Nat. Are you feeling well?" She was concerned of her friend. Though she didn't hang out with them, or usually talk to them, everyone accepted her in as their best friends, because of Anthony.

"I'm alright, I guess. I'm overreacting, aren't I? I should just give up, but…I-I really…" she broke down again, and Annabeth immediately hugged her, not knowing where her sentimental feelings came from. She was Annabeth: cold hearted facts and intimidating gestures, but right now, she herself needed comforting as well as Natalie.

"I know, Nat." she murmured. "I know. I know how it feels, it is okay, and the pain will soon end." Natalie cried harder as she thought of all the thoughts she had with Anthony. He was so different from all the boys that feared her biker ways or her sarcastic rude comments. She thought he really liked her for her. Just like Annabeth thought she had a chanced with Percy before Rachel snatched her away. It was painful, especially because Percy was her best friend and he hanging out with Rachel just tore her.

"I'm sorry, Adriana, I'm not always like this, but, h-he re-really bro-broke my heart."

"Everyone needs their heartbroken, Natalie. And now you've learned your lesson: never trust a guy."

* * *

_Random flashness of three girls fighting._

"_Look, I don't know what's wrong with you right now, but you've been acting like a bitch." Rachel glared at the caramel haired girl as she leaned casually on her chair._

"_I'm the bitch? Look at yourself, Rachel. Just because you're dating Percy Jackson, it doesn't mean that you're the Queen of Mars, or something. I'm just telling you the truth." Drew watched carelessly from the back, inspecting her hot pink heels. Rachel seethed, her voice getting an octave higher than usual._

"_I have had enough of you! Percy loves me, and honestly, I don't give a rats ass about being Queen or not." Calypso rolled her eyes at Rachel's naïve personality. She was so ignorant at times, it hurt her head._

"_Yes, yes, bow down to the royal pain. Now, you should think twice about how almighty Percy Jackson loves you. Get your head out of your little fantasy land, Rachel Dare, because Percy Jackson will always love, only and forever, Annabeth Chase."_

"_Look, honey," Drew turned to Rachel, her plump lips pursing. "I don't know about the whole business with Percy and whatnot, but I swear, it's getting like super annoying. And Calypso, stop being a bitch and just let Rachel be. Honestly, you guys are such prima donnas." Rachel narrowed her jade green eyes to Drew, as well as Calypso for the insult._

"_Us? Look at yourself, 'honey'." Calypso's golden eyes widened, air quoting 'honey'. You're always the one going on and on about shoes and clothes and hair. And you have the guts to call _us_ prima donnas?" Calypso laughed as if she thought the concept of her being a prima donna was funny. Drew glared, and crossed her arms._

"_Shoes are important." Rachel sighed, and sat on the chair._

"_We're cutting you off, Calypso. You are now out of the populars and you can go back alone to be a loner. Goodbye, 'Cally'." Rachel spat, Calypso's nickname'Cally' beinng emphasized. Calypso simply glared, slurping her signature pink slush and smirked._

"_Oh, what joy. Goodbye RED and Drew Tanaka." She stood up, her posture never faulting. As if an afterthought, she walked closer to Drew and dunked her slushy straight to Drew's precious shoes. Drew screeched, her pink eyeliner widening her brown eyes._

"_Oh My God, this is Mcq By Alexander Mcqueen! It's fucking six-hundred-seventeen dollars, bitch!"_

* * *

**Ah, I love a good bitch fight. Not many reviewers on the last chapter, so I hope this cat fight energized you guys up! On another note, this was the most depressing chapter I've ever write, and I was literally crying as I wrote the death of Emily. Gods, it was so painful, especially because she was my favorite character. Five more chapters to go, I hope I don't die by then :(**


	17. Chapter 16: Cherry Blossom

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase** Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different person, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know. **Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emily, and people you haven't heard of in the books.** Rating: **Rated T/M **Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet. Actually they do start to come out in this chapter. **Author's note: **Thank you to… **toe walker, Guest, xXWise Girl xXx Wanna BeXx, Lmb111514, SuzieDaughterOfHermes, Athena's gray owl, StarryNights04, Pug1998, Atlanta Hemera Kane, Major facepalm.**

**Well, guys, ten reviews. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! But I did hope to reach more ;( Please, please review and read. There are so many views and visitors that leave without a review, and c'mon, I'm desperate. Haha, joking, I appreciate every review you guys give me :)**

**Okay so THANKS to EVERYONE; those who reviewed favorite/followed. I want to really thank them because they've been reviewing and reading and I really appreciate it. So this whole chapter is dedicated to them :) Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Thank you toe walker :) (My beta)**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**Who saw the House of Hades book cover? OMYGOSH, can I just say, splendid! I let out a girly squeal myself. Annabeth and Percy! GAH!**

**And please vote here on the review to which Prom theme would be best. (Also my beta had an idea of combining the Masquerade and Black and White thing together, with the centerpiece color being red. (Everyone has a white and black dress and a red accent in their outfit.) Do you guys like that idea? I'll still need votes:)  
*Casino  
*Masquerade  
* Black and White**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Cherry Blossom**

Silence followed the past few days. Valerie never set foot out of her dorm, Percy was distant, Andrew was trying his best to coax Valerie out, Erica was busy planning Prom, Natalie and Anthony had officially broken up, Nick was persistent as ever with Meredith who looked ready to crack, Thalia was in her own world as she ignored everyone, Annabeth rarely looked up from her notebook, Katie was busy with Erica, being the president of Student Council, Travis and Connor had been MIA, and Nico had been Nico.

Emily's death had been a crack on their friendship and they were all starting to fall apart. Even Rachel, Calypso, and Drew had not been at their best, Calypso staying far away from the two seething girls.

While Drew muttered about shoes and a slushy, Rachel was squealing with happiness.

"Oh, my, gosh, Drew!" she let out gleefully, catching the attention of Annabeth and Meredith. Drew stopped her muttering for a second to look up at the glowing red head.

"What, Rachel?" Rachel thrust out two tickets in Drew's brown eyes and laughed as the Asian's eyes became wide as saucers.

"Holy, are those the tickets to today's concert for Bethany and Thea? I've been dying to get those, like, seriously, where did you get them?" Rachel laughed as she watched her friend look at her in envy.

"Daddy has connections to their manager and the producer, Vivian and Apollo. I asked for two because you'll be coming with me. Of course, only rich, talented people like _us_ can get these tickets." Rachel eyed Annabeth as she said the last sentence. Annabeth tensed, not liking the fact that her former bully was initiating she was untalented. She spun around, smirked at Rachel and dug through her bag. Curious to what she wants, Rachel continued to stare at 'Adriana' and gasped as Annabeth pulled out twelve tickets and handed one to Meredith.

"Mere, these are concerts tickets to Bethany and Thea, the _front _row seats to their concert tonight. I'm _very _close to their manager and pulled some strings to invite all of you, of course, without Grace and me." Meredith looked bewildered as she was handed those tickets and gaped.

"Are-are you sure? I mean, why aren't you going?" Annabeth shrugged, mumbling about studying and looked away to cover her guilt.

'_I can't say I'm Bethany and Grace is Thea and we're actually performing. She'll think I'm nuts.'_

"Anyway, I'm going to go hand it to everyone else. Do you mind passing this to Nick for me?" she asked, because Meredith's seat was closest to Nick's. Stuttering and blushing, Meredith walked over to Nick and quietly handed him the tickets while explaining in his ear about it. Annabeth suppressed a girly giggle as she watched Nick's face light up and noticed a subtle hint of redness in his cheeks. She really did think Nick was now ready for a relationship. Meredith just had to take the big step and forgive him; but if it happened to Annabeth, she would never be able to forgive him.

"Percy," she whispered, trying to catch the attention of her beloved. Percy turned around to the source of the voice and faced the blonde.

"Yeah?" Annabeth looked hesitant for a minute before smiling at him.

"Do you want to go see a concert?" Percy was shocked. Adriana was pretty, and she sure was smart. But he wasn't a cheater and he was dating Rachel. He was ready to decline, but Annabeth stopped him before he spoke a word.

"It's not with me, sea-" she stopped her words and chose another word, carefully watching Percy's expression. "Not with me, silly; with the group. I know you guys aren't really clicking right now, so I thought you guys can go do something together. Concert tickets to Bethany and Thea; they're for tonight." He was grateful. He knew-even if he was oblivious at times-that the group was cracking and Adriana was just there in the right time to patch up things.

"Thanks, really. You're not going?" he looked mildly disappointed. But Annabeth wasn't ready to take chances. After all, he still _was_ dating Rachel Elizabeth Dare, so what did Annabeth have in chance?

"Um, yeah," she muttered and looked away. "I have to do something." But she quickly smiled and thrust two tickets to him. "For Nico too," She looked at Nico who woke up from his slumber in surprise at the mention of his name.

"Oh, thanks, Adriana." He scanned the tickets and pushed them into his pockets.

"Did you want to bring Bianca?" Annabeth mentally slapped herself for the mistake. Of course Bianca was invited, she just forgot about her ticket in her bag. Nico nodded bashfully, and waited as Adriana scurried back to her seat and quickly got a hold of another ticket.

"Sorry, I completely forgot about this last one. Of course Bianca has a ticket." She handed him another one of her neat looking concert tickets and watched as Nico smiled.

"Thanks." And then looked down and muttered to her ear. "Is Grace coming?" Annabeth smirked, and shook her shortened blonde hair. Nico looked crestfallen for a millisecond before returning back to his grumpy demeanor.

"No, sorry. We have to do something, but hope you guys have fun." She walked away leaving a somewhat disappointed as well as pleased Nico and a disappointed Percy.

'_Why do I feel this? I'm dating Rachel who's absolutely nothing like...Annabeth, but then, why do I feel that Adriana is similar to Annabeth?'_

* * *

"Adriana!" Erica waved to the writing blonde and smiled up as the shoulder length blonde looked up in surprise.

"Oh, Erica, I haven't seen you in ages. Have you been up in the yearbook room?" Annabeth asked, making sure to remind herself in giving Erica a ticket. Erica smiled and nodded as she explained.

"Yeah, we've been planning a theme for prom. I actually need some advice, we have three choices: Casino, Masquerade, and Black and White. What do you think?" Annabeth contemplated. She really liked the idea of a Masquerade, but the Black and White ball sounded really elegant, and the Casino seemed really exciting.

"I think I like the Masquerade the best. Though, all the other ideas are really good too." Erica smiled and jotted them down on the notes.

"Thanks, Adriana. I'll be sure to tell Katie." Before Erica can walk away, Annabeth handed her a ticket.

"This is for you," she watched as Erica took the paper with a questioning look, "it's a concert ticket for Bethany and Thea. Everyone else is going too, so I hope you can go." Erica was astonished, but she accepted it.

"Thanks! You won't be there though?" Annabeth sheepishly smiled, and gave her the excuse she gave to all her friends.

"I have something to do with Grace, but enjoy the performance." And with a smirk, she turned to Erica one last time. "With Connor," Winking, she didn't see the red tint the Asian girl suppressed.

Laughing, she walked to the ends of the hall before going to Choir. Entering the room, she saw most of the students in their seat, getting ready to perform their project. **(Chapter: 6.) **Today it was Meredith's group: Erica, and two other boys. Meredith looked nervous, but confident at the same time. She was talking in hush whispers to the boys as the boys nodded and listened intently to what the cute girl was saying. Nick was looking at the three in jealousy as some cheerleader talked to him, coaxing him into looking at her, rather than Meredith.

"Nick," the blonde cheerleader glared at him. "Why the hell can't you look at me?" Nick didn't bother answering, instead ignoring the blonde and watching the two boys with envy. The cheerleader stalked furiously away as she went to gossip to her friends sitting in the corner of the room. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she went to take her seat. She's never heard Meredith sing, and she had assumed that Meredith's talent was with an instrument. She never knew she had vocal talents since she didn't seem to be at least a bit engrossed in music.

Mr. Collins stepped in the room, holding his morning coffee, looking visibly cheerful. He set his drink on the table and turned to the class, smiling.

"Who's performing today?" he asked, looking around. Meredith raised her hand and looked at the music teacher.

"I am, with Erica, Matt, and Zack." Mr. Collins gave a 'ready' signal and sat down at the edge of his desk, watching the four in the group intently. Meredith took a deep breath as the song flowed in; Erica on the keyboard, Zack on drums, and Matt on the guitar.

"_Boy meets girl  
You were my dreams my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on my from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

_Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
'Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try No need to ask me why  
'Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me…"_

All throughout the song, she stared at Nick, hoping-no needing him to get the message. She still loved him, she needed him. She knew about Nick's feelings for her, but she was always never ready to forgive him. Now, she made up her mind; she was ready. She loved him, she knew that very much. Being cheated on, she always thought she was worthless. But she loved him, and she was ready to forgive.

"Uh-uh, I-um," she stammered out, nervous as hell. She sung in front of the whole class. Blaring thoughts rang across her mind, but the refreshing smile from Erica, Adriana, Grace, Valerie, Nico, and even Nick had sent flutters in her stomach.

"That was great, Meredith! You all get an A." Mr. Collins laughed at the joyous reactions from the students made him smile wider. "Tomorrow, it's Valerie's group. Be ready." the four students, Adriana. Grace, Nico, and Valerie nodded,

"**_Please release Miss Cane and Miss Torre for the day." _**Annabeth looked at Thalia, knowing it was time. Mr. Collins dismissed them with a wave, and with a wink to Valerie, Annabeth and Thalia left. Valerie was a nervous wreck, wringing her hands and twirling her red mane of hair. She bit her lips and sighed, burying her head in her hands.

'_Oh, gods, I'm singing tomorrow!'_

* * *

"You ready, Beth?" Thalia asked, while applying mascara. Annabeth was fixing her skirt, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles. The girls decided on a pop of color for their depressing moods: pink. Annabeth had a pink Applique detailed crop top which was paired with a black satin skater shirt, and her favorite: gold studded black and white converse. She put on her Kate Spade pink stud earrings and an Aarrghhhh necklace. Her fake green eyes adored a retro nerd glasses that she grew fond of.

"I can't believe you're wearing pink." Annabeth muttered and fixed her brown wig. Thalia on the other hand was wearing a Faironly Crystal beading white dress, with her converse. Embellishing the pink, she had a Tory Burch neon pink bracelet, a spiked pink bracelet, and neon hook earrings to contrast her skin. She looked beautiful, as did Annabeth, not looking like the insecure girls before their change.

"Okay, girls," Vivian popped in their dressing room, looking down at her clipboard. "We're on in two minutes; please go to your stage position." Annabeth sighed, and grabbed her bejeweled microphone and smiled.

"Ready Thals?" Thalia smirked, and grabbed her red studded mike. Giving her a peace sign, she looked at Annabeth.

"Ready." The girls walked down to the center stage, all smiling at the crowd of fans and audiences. Black, green, red, yellow spots dazzled everywhere and everything. It was their first concert in New York, due to the fact that they mostly did tours around Europe and California to Florida and around the west. And they were avoiding some…minor issues. Their band started up the music, and Annabeth started the introductions.

"Hi, guys!" Annabeth smiled at the crowd, earning some cheers and hoots. Thalia smirked and clapped.

"I'm Thea, and this is Bethany," she said pointing to Annabeth and herself. "We'll be singing three songs today, all of them written by us." The crowd roared louder than before, and from the corner of Thalia's fake brown eyes, she saw a red head. Valerie was with the group, smiling at them giving them a light thumbs up. Thalia winked and looked back at Annabeth.

"So, here's our first song: Bubbly." Light melody filled the ears of the crowd as the band started playing. Thalia was handed an acoustic to match the lightness of the melody while Annabeth vocalized. Emily deserved this. She did say it was her favorite song, so why not put it on her first concert in New York? Putting all her emotions in the song, she started humming softly, followed by the lyrics of the song.

(**Thalia-Bold**/_Annabeth-Italic_/**_Both-Bold-Italic_**)

_I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglees in a silly place_

**_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
_**_**Wherever it goes**_**_ I always know  
_**_**That you make me smile**_**_  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_**

**The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
but we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore**

**_They start in my toes  
_**_**Make me crinkle my nose**_**_  
Wherever it goes _**_**I always know**_**_  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_**

_What am I gonna say  
_**When you make me feel this way?**  
**_I just, mmm_**

**_It starts in my toes  
_**_**Makes me crinkle my nose**_**_  
Wherever it goes _**_**I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go**_

_I've been asleep for a while now  
you tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

**_It starts in my soul  
_**_**And I lose all control**_**_  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
_**_**'Cause you make me smile**_**_  
Baby just take your time now  
_**_**Holdin' me tight  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go**_

Tears leaked through Annabeth thick, dark lashes. The audience themselves began to stray a few tears with the heartfelt emotion in the song. A burst of applaud was heard leaving a ringing in Thalia and Annabeth's ears. They smiled and signaled for the next song. Of course, Valerie will be always appreciated and thought a little flare would ignite the little shy girl in coming out of her shell.

(**Thalia-Bold**/_Annabeth-Italic_/**_Both-Bold-Italic_**)

_Well, sometimes I go out, by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things  
Of what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture_

**_Since I've come on home,  
_**_**Well, my body's been a mess**_**_  
And I miss your ginger hair  
_**_**And the way you like to dress  
**_**_Oh, won't you come on over  
_**_**Stop making a fool out of me  
**_**_Why don't you come on over, _**_**Valerie?**_

_Valerie._** (Why don't you come on over?)**  
_Valerie._  
_Valerie._**(Why don't you come on over?)**

**Did you have to go to jail?  
Put your house out up for sale.  
Did you get a good lawyer?**_ (Lawyer.)  
_**I hope you didn't catch a tan  
I hope you find the right man  
Who'll fix it for you**

_Now are you shopping, anywhere  
Changed the color of your hair,  
And are you busy? _**(Are you busy?)**

**Did you have to pay that fine?  
That you were dodging all the time,  
Are you still dizzy? **_(Are you still dizzy? Dizzy?)_

'**_Cause since I've come one home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
_**_**And I miss your ginger hair,**_**_  
And the way you like to dress_**

**_Won't you come on over,  
_**_**Stop making a fool outta me  
**_**_Why don't you come on over, _**_**Valerie?**_

_Valerie. _**(Why don't you come on over?)  
**_Valerie._  
_Valerie. _**(Why don't you come on over?)**

_Well, sometimes I go out, by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things  
What you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture_

'**_Cause since I've come on home,  
_**_**Well my body's been a mess**_**_  
And I miss your ginger hair  
_**_**And the way you like to dress**_

**_Won't you come on over,  
_**_**Stop making a fool outta me  
**_**_Why don't you come on over, Valerie?_**

_Valerie. _**(Why don't you come on over?)  
**_Valerie._  
_Valerie. _**(Why don't you come on over?)  
**_Valerie._  
_Valerie._**(Why don't you come on over?)  
**_Valerie._  
_Valerie._  
_Valerie._

**_Why don't you come on over, Valerie?_**

Valerie looked enlightened as Meredith nudged her and smirked. Her pale skin turned red as her hair as she saw Annabeth wink at Valerie. Annabeth let out a small laugh at the enjoyment of the audience. The light, drunk-y tune to the song sent a cheerful attitude to the crowd, which was greatly enjoyed after the solemn song that was sung.

"They must really like us…" Thalia muttered, holding her mike away from her mouth. Annabeth panted, singing two songs draining energy out of her.

"Yeah, okay, last song, ready?" Thalia nodded, and smiled up against the mike.

"Here's our last song, I hope you guys enjoy it!" The fans clapped, cheering them on. The wig was starting to itch, due to the sweat, and the contacts were uncomfortable with the blinking lights. But the two did not disappoint, instead urging on to sing.

(**Thalia-Bold**/_Annabeth-Italic_/**_Both-Bold-Italic_**)

**Head under water,  
And they tell me to breathe easy  
For a while.  
The breathing gets harder,  
Even I know that.**

_I made room for me;  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands.  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to.  
_**Blank stares at blank pages,  
No easy way to say this,  
You mean well, but you make this  
Hard on me.**

**_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
_**_**'Cause you need one, you see**_**_  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
_**_**'Cause you tell me it's**_**_  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you, to stay  
If all you have is leaving  
_**_**Imma need a better reason to write you  
A love song, today**_

**Today**

_Oh, I learned the hard way  
That they all say, things you want to hear  
My heavy heart sinks  
Deep down under you  
And you twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry_

**Convinced me to please you,  
Made me think that  
I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**

**_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
_**_**'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song**_**_  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you, to stay  
_**_**If all you have is leaving  
Imma need a better reason to write you  
A love song, today**_

_Promise me,  
That'll you'll leave the light on  
To help me see  
With daylight my guide, gone.  
_'**Cause I believe,  
There's a way you can love me  
Because I say**

_I won't write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one,  
_**you see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
make or break in this  
****_Is that why you wanted a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
_**_**'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song**_**_  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay,  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
_**_**Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to write you,  
A love song, today.**__(Today)_

**Eeh, today I won't write you a love song, **_(Yeah)  
_**Today I won't write you a love song,  
**_**Today.**_

As the song ended, the viewers all stood up, applauding. It was a beautiful performance, in which they all thought the two did their best job. Annabeth saw Percy smile at the sight of their friends clapping, cheering, and being one. It was one of the best days Annabeth had in her life. Concerts gave her a rush of adrenaline into her veins, and the enjoyment from the viewer's gave her more of a rush. She smiled brightly at the audience and waved.

"Thank you, New York! Goodbye for now!" She waved her final goodbye and smiled up at her fans. Thalia smirked, and winked at the crowd, earning more cheers and hoots. The girls walked up the stairs and high fived each other.

"Ah!" Thalia laughed, skipping through the dress room halls. "We did it! This was the best concert." She nodded while picking an apple from a gift basket, entering her room. Annabeth smiled, while eyeing the brownie. She finally picked it up, and plopped them in her mouth. While munching, she nodded agreeing full heartedly with Thalia.

"Yeah, it was. Of course, it being our home; New York is the best." She twirled her brown hair and sat down on the wooden chair. Thalia grinned while ducking to the curtains and changing.

"You know, I saw Percy ogling you." Annabeth spewed out her brownie and grimaced at the sight in front of her. She cautiously wiped her mouth and grabbed a napkin to clean the floor.

"Yeah, well I saw Nico_ drooling _at the sight of you." It was Thalia's turn to scoff, and stick her head out the curtains.

"Shut up, _Bethy_." Annabeth grinned.

"As you wish."

* * *

Annabeth walked around the grounds of the school, taking a detour, wasting time. Her concert was over, and though she enjoyed the little fame, she had to go back to plain old Adriana. Humming quietly to herself, she walked around the secret garden of Emerald Sea High, with a cherry blossom tree planted right in the smack middle of the garden. It was quiet; serene. She wanted some peace and quiet, and this was the perfect place.

"What are you doing out here?" Annabeth jumped back in surprise as she turned around to face the raven haired. There stood Percy Jackson in all his glory; jeans and a tight muscle t-shirt. His dark hair was messy in a cute way, and his green eyes seemed to be glistening. He looked clam, yet surprised as well to see her there too. Annabeth twirled her short blonde hair-a habit she has when she was nervous or in deep thought-and bit her lips.

"Oh, um, hello, Percy." Percy stared and tucked his hands into his jean pocket. He looked around, leaning against the cherry blossom tree. He didn't face her and leaned away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again, this time, looking at her directly in her blue eyes. Annabeth bit her lips, and turned away from his piercing eyes.

"I come here to think. Am I a bother?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Percy shook his head and smiled. Adriana was one tough cookie. He knew that by now, especially with the scathing remarks she gave to Drew and Calypso. Annabeth softened her glare and stared at the empty bench.

"Why are _you_ here?" she countered the question and Percy ruffled his hair. He laughed and bit his lips.

"I guess I had the same idea as you; I need to get away for a while." Annabeth scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Who do you need to get away from? Rachel?" she mentally laughed at that thought. Of course he would have lo-

"Yes, actually." She looked back at him, shock emitting from her expression. Percy grinned and sat on the green grass. He motioned Annabeth to sit near him, and she slowly, hesitantly complied.

"I-I was joking." She finally said after the silence. Percy nodded, as if understanding.

"I know, but I wasn't." Annabeth sighed. What was wrong with this boy? First he dates Rachel out of nowhere and suddenly she's a pain in his ass? _'Make up your mind, Seaweed Brain.'_ She mentally screamed. But the nickname would have given her away.

"So, how's Rachel being a bother to you?" By the reluctant look on his face, she rushed on another sentence. "If you don't want to say anything, it's fine." But secretly, Annabeth wanted to know. So crossing her fingers, she hoped he would speak up. Percy looked at Annabeth and saw the curiosity in her eyes and he knew she didn't mean any harm. So he told her little by little. How Rachel liked to boss him around, how she was being a total jerk to everyone, and how he wasn't particularly interested in her. Annabeth choked on her own spit when that sentence was rushed out. He was beet red, embarrassed to tell a girl he only knew for about four months. But she had the trusting aura around her as if she had always been his best friend.

Annabeth contemplated, craning her neck on that last sentence. She should be happy, but she felt pity for Rachel. Rachel actually seem to genuinely care about Percy, though he was for a little show or not, and she didn't want to be the crack of their relationship.

"Well, if you don't even like her, why did you date her in the first place?" Fury replaced the emotion she had. How can he make her feel like _shit _and then tell her that he didn't even like Rachel? He would never understand what Annabeth went through; the despair and insecurity she had even when she was a gorgeous rock star. He made her write depressing songs; she felt like an idiot. Regaining some sense into her, she focused her attention to Percy. He looked embarrassed and dipped his head down, his black hair covering his eyes.

"I-I thought I can forget about someone I used to know. I thought Rachel can make me forget. But I can't." Annabeth was torn between comforting him and bonking him on the head. Though it hurt that he wanted to forget about her, she understood. Sh-_Annabeth_ did leave him, without any warning.

"So, to forget about someone you love, you date other people?" she asked incredulously, and bit her lips at her answer. Percy looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I never said I loved her." Gulping, Annabeth nervously wrung her hands. She prayed that Percy was still oblivious and he would fall for her answer. Taking a deep breath, she let the lie fall freely out of her lips.

"I can tell, the way you talk about her; its Annabeth Chase, isn't it?" Percy nodded, and he looked down.

"I never told her how I feel. She left last year to California, and then, not two days later, she died. Car crash, they said. And my cousin, Thalia did too. I learned something that day; to always tell the truth, embarrassing or not. I should have told her; I hated the '_what ifs'_ in my life. If I had told her, maybe she wouldn't have left, and maybe she wouldn't have died. If I only stopped her, she…" Annabeth bit her lips, and held in the tear threatening to spill out. She made him regret choices, choices that were her own. She felt pathetic, lousy, and just plain crap.

"I-I'm sure she feels the same way." She licked her lips, purposely using the present tense. "And even if you did do something to stop her, it does seem like it was her choice, and there might be a possibility that she might still have left. I'm sorry, Percy, I know what you're going through, I felt the same pain, and I know it's hard right now, but I don't think using Rachel was your best choices. She is still human under the horrible nature of hers, but she might feel pretty crappy after she was told you were using her. I'm not a big fan of Rachel, but I think you should tell her, or at least talk things out before you suddenly break it that she didn't mean a lot to you." She didn't want to sound as if she was breaking them up, but Rachel did have a nice phase once, and Annabeth was forgiving. Rachel didn't need Percy Jackson breaking her heart, even if she was a bitch.

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Adriana." He smiled that breathtaking smile of his, and Annabeth felt herself blush. Twirling her hair, she nodded.

"You're welcome. I hope you make the right choices."

"Yeah," he smiled and pecked her cheek. Annabeth gasped and felt her face heating up as he winked at her. "I will."

* * *

**WOWsies. Okay, that was lots of lyrics, hahaha! Guess who sung the songs! It's pretty easy, but I don't think you can guess the second one, unless you're into those old-y songs :) OH MY GOSH, I like, felt myself blush when I wrote the little Percabeth fluff. GAH, sorry there's no Rachel bashing, but I actually like all the mean girls, especially Drew. Haha, it's probably because I'm a bitch myself, but I DO NOT take other people's boyfriends! And I'm remotely nice, so no worries. Maybe, haha! I'm almost finished with the story, and have this really awesome one coming up! Please check it out 'Say it Again'. It's Tratie.**


	18. Chapter 17: Lucky

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane, three different people, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson?  
**Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emily, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T/M  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet. Actually they do start to come out in this chapter.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to…  
**toe walker, xXWise Girl xXx Wanna BeXx, Shandia99, Dance queen255, Lmb111514, NicoleDaughterofPoseiden, Athena's gray owl, Guest, Kane, Guest, Guest, Lightning-AND'Death(X2).**

**Thanks guys! So far I have two votes for Masquerade, and One for Casino, three for the mix of Black/White/Masquerade. I think I'm putting my vote for the Black and White Masquerade. I'm still voting till Chapter nineteen :)**

**Also, Lightning had the idea of combining everything, which seemed really smart. But then I'll have to plan it and all, uh, how troublesome ;( Lol, so maybe I'll just stick to the idea of Black/White/Red. Thanks though, for giving me your thought on it ;) I really appreciate it and your review :)**

**I just posted a new story; Warmth of the Summer. Hope you can read :)**

**I dedicate this one to toe walker, she's a very huge part of this story, and I think I explained this, but seriously, she's the best. And she's the first reviewer, haha :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Lucky**

Black, gray, and black; flowers and tears strewn everywhere. The funeral of Emily Blofis was an eerie calmness. Friends, family, and even strangers had come up to tell Sally their sorrows and their apology. Sally didn't want their pity, nor sorrow. She wanted comfort, and acceptance. Leaning against Valerie, she sighed and let her daughter be taken away in the casket, deep buried within flowers, tears, and memories. Short seven years of Emily was taken away in a blink of an eye, and Sally Jackson was there to witness it, her first baby girl, taken away after just a few short years.

"Emily…" she whispered, as she held her last gaze at the dark brooding casket. Valerie ran out to the box and lifted the lid, touching Emily's cold cheek. Her brown hair was neatly combed to one side; her pale cheek had a tint of red with the blush she had been put on. She had a touch of makeup around her eyes and a clear gloss to illuminate in the dark empty shell. She had on a dark blue dress to forever stay with her in the deep, deep dirt.

Everyone was there; including Annabeth and Thalia. Their secrets died with Emily, something they do not regret telling. For her last moment, she was able to rest, to know that Annabeth was alive, and to finally be able to be happy.

Valerie closed the lid and smiled for the first time since her death. She was peaceful, and she was able to rest. Emily wouldn't come back no matter how much she begged, cried, and frowned. Emily would want her to be happy, to never forget her, and smile. So that's what she did. Smile, smile, smile. She could never forget this day, but as long as she lived, she vowed to smile.

For Emily.

* * *

After the funeral, Thalia was pulled, much against her will, by Bianca towards a nearby café to meet Bianca's boyfriend, and her boyfriend's friends. Still dressed in funeral clothes, the two girls reached the café after bidding goodbye to Valerie and Sally.

"I know you don't really want to meet them," Bianca started, pulling her faster. "But they're really nice people, please give them a chance." Thalia nodded and obliged the girl.

"Bi," Leo called out to them, smiling at his girlfriend pulling an emo-looking girl. They were both fully dressed in black, as if coming back from a funeral. Bianca smiled up at him and hugged him as she walked closer.

"Leo! This is Tha-Grace, Grace this is Leo, my boyfriend." Thalia grinned back at him and held out her hand.

"Hi. Bianca's told me _a lot _about you_." _Bianca blushed and bonked Thalia's arms, and smirked at the sight of Thalia wincing. Leo chuckled and shook the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Grace. C'mon, Bi, my friends are already inside." Pulling Bianca slightly closer to him, he kissed her cheeks subtly after Thalia turned to look inside her bag for her wallet. Bianca blushed and grabbed his hands, and took a look at Thalia, and after finding out that her friend was being so interested in finding her purse for her time with Leo, she gave him a kiss on the lips before entering hand in hand with him and pulling Thalia with her other.

"Thanks," Bianca whispered to Thalia before going back to Leo. Thalia smirked, mentally gagging at the sight of her best friend being lovey-dovey with Leo. She saw a brunette waving at Bianca, and a blond slurping his ice tea. He looked so familiar to Thalia she had to take a good look at him before seating herself right next to Bianca.

"Guys, this is Grace." Bianca smiled at Thalia and Thalia gave a small wave.

"Hi, I'm Grace Torre." The blond boy raised his eyebrows and scrunched his face at her. Thalia furrowed her brows before ordering a coffee as the waitress came.

"Hi," the brunette smiled warmly at Thalia, nudging the blond boy. "My name's Piper, and this silent dude here," she nudged him harder this time, earning a yelp from the blond. He glared at her with those electric blue eyes, but Thalia can see the affection he had towards Piper.

"I'm Jason. Jason…Grace." Thalia widened her eyes and gasped. Even Bianca was shocked on the news. Thalia told her about her taken away brother who was coincidently named Jason too. Bianca looked closer at Jason and bit her lips at the recognition of Thalia in him. Her blue eyes looked exactly like his, and they had similar features around the nose.

"Ja-Jason?" Thalia squeaked out before shaking. Piper looked confusedly at Thalia and Jason before turning to Leo. Leo looked confused as Piper, and looked at Bianca for help. Bianca sighed, knowing that she wasn't allowed to tell and silently shook her head. Jason looked confused as to why the new girl was staring at him like a ghost.

"Er, yeah?" he asked and watched the girl flee from her chair and into the girls restroom. He looked guilty and turned to his girlfriend.

"Did I say something wrong?" Piper shook her head and turned to Bianca.

"I think I should go," Bianca said and shot them an apologetic look before running to the bathroom. She noticed Thalia immediately crying, and hugging her knees. She crouched low to her stance and wiped the tears from her face.

"Thals, I think you need to tell them. If not, at least your brother." She advised and gave time for Thalia to think.

"I know, but…okay, I will." She nodded surely, and stood up, brushing dirt off her pants

"Great," Bianca smiled, proud of Thalia and left the restroom arm in arm with Thalia. Taking her seat once again, Thalia pulled off her chocolate brown contacts and showed her true identity as Thalia Grace. Meanwhile, Bianca started explaining things to Leo and Piper.

"Do you remember Thalia Grace?" Leo nodded and ate his hamburger.

"Yeah, she died in a car crash in California with her friend, right?" Piper asked and nervously wrung he hands. Bianca nodded and looked at Thalia.

"Well, she wasn't dead." They gasped and turned to look at Thalia. Thalia smiled and nodded.

"That's right. I'm Thalia Grace. Jason's sister." Jason looked shocked as he watched the girl turn into the supposed dead Thalia.

"Thalia had a brother, but her dad and mom separated them when she was seven. Ever since then, she hadn't seen him or her dad. She lives with her aunt now, because her mom died a few years ago in a car crash, so she's had a really tough childhood." Bianca explained and gave a light smile to Thalia. Thalia nodded and looked at Jason expectantly.

Jason looked a little shocked, but smiled, and scratched his hair.

"Er, hi, Thals." Thalia's eyes watered as she promptly tripped her way to Jason, and hugged him. Jason hugged his sister and bit his lips, his scar thinning.

"Jason! Oh, gods, I missed you so much!" she cried silently, and patted his hair down, messing his cropped blond hair. Jason laughed nervously and awkwardly patted his sister's head. Bianca smiled and pried the crying Thalia away from the really nerve wracked Jason.

"I can't believe it!" Bianca exclaimed, and hugged Thalia. Thalia laughed and nodded, wiping away the last of her tears. Black smudges ran along her waterline, but she ignored it and grabbed a napkin. Piper smiled at Jason and held his hand tighter.

"You found your sister! This is great!" Jason nodded, smiling at Thalia. Laughing shakily, Thalia calmed down her breathing and wiped the last stray tears away. Upon wiping her tears, she saw something she would be able to tease him _forever_. Because she was too busy crying and hugging Jason, she didn't notice his hand occupying Piper's. This entire time. So as Thalia Grace, she smirked and watched as Jason's expression turn into confusion.

"So, you're dating Piper?" She laughed as she saw the blush appearing on both couple's cheek.

* * *

"Calm down, Valerie." Annabeth cooed at the young girl as she was breathing in and out. They were getting ready to perform their song, which changed from the mix-ups to a song even Annabeth melted at. Nico was busy tuning his guitar and Thalia was on the piano, biting her lips as an off key point was hit. Annabeth was trying to sooth the young girl as she breathed harshly.

"I can't do this. Not here, not now." She mumbled and twisted her red hair. Annabeth shook her blond hair and shook the girl.

"No, you can do this, Valerie. I swear, to god. Just pretend you're in your own room, with no one watching you." Annabeth advised, though the girl clearly didn't hear it. Mumbling about mistakes and puking, the girl paced forward and back until Andrew came up to them. He nervously scratched his neck and leaned towards Valerie. Valerie let out a squeak and stepped back, but Andrew stopped her. Leaning down to whisper something in her ear, he quickly, very quickly, gave Valerie a kiss and stuffed his hands in his pocket, walking back to his seat.

"Val? Do you have something to tell me?" Annabeth wriggled her eyebrows and laughed at the cherry red girl.

"No," she squeaked, "Not at all." Then, she smiled and stood still, closing toward the mike.

"I'm ready." Thalia called out, grinning at Annabeth and thumbs upping Valerie. Nico nodded his signal and Annabeth started. Mr. Collins watched eagerly as he was going to hear his student sing. The class leaned slightly forward, expecting Valerie to sing like a fool, since no one had heard her sing before, but Thalia. Instead of the dying walrus sounds, a soft melodic voice flowed out from Valerie.

(_Italic-Valerie/_**Bold-Nico/****Bold-Underlined-Annabeth and Thalia**)

**Do you hear me?  
I'm talking to you.  
Across the water,  
across the deep, blue ocean  
under the open sky, oh, my  
Baby I'm trying.**

_Boy I hear you,  
in my dreams  
I feel your whisper  
Across the sea  
I keep you with me, in my heart  
you make it easier, when life gets hard._

_Lucky I'm in love  
with my best friend  
Lucky to have been  
where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home, again_

**Oohh**

_They don't know _**(They don't know) **_  
How long it takes _**(How long it takes)  
****Waiting for a love like this**

_Every time we say goodbye  
_**(Every time we say goodbye)  
****I wish we had one more kiss**

_I'll wait for you,  
I promise you, I will._

_Lucky I'm in love  
With my best friend  
Lucky to have been  
Where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home, again_

**Lucky we're in love  
In every way  
****Lucky to have stayed  
Where we have stayed  
**_Lucky to be coming home, someday_

**And so I'm sailing  
Through the sea  
To an island  
Where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music  
Fill the air  
I'll put a flower  
In your hair**

_Though the breezes,  
Through the trees  
Move so pretty  
You're all I see  
As the world keeps  
Spinning 'round  
You hold me  
Right here, right now._

_Lucky I'm in love  
With my best friend  
Lucky to have been  
Where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home, again_

**Lucky we're in love  
In every way  
****Lucky to have stayed  
Where we have stayed  
**_Lucky to be coming home, someday_

**Oohh**

Valerie bit her lips and watched Andrew's reaction. He looked happy, and was smiling big at her. She blushed to the roots of her hair and gave a small smile to Annabeth who in return gave her a hug. Nico looked shocked that he sung such a love sappy song, but after Thalia giving him a hug, he looked content. She gave a bigger smile to Andrew and he nodded, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Wow, Valerie. I-I didn't know you can sing like that." Mr. Collins said, and blinked. Valerie blushed harder and thanked him.

"I-I usually don't sing out loud, Mr. Collins." She whispered and brushed away her bangs. He nodded, writing something down on the clipboard.

"You guys all get an A. Congrats!" Annabeth cheered and sent Thalia a hopeful look to notice Valerie and Andrew. Thalia turned her head to Valerie and gasped at the sight. Right before in her fake brown eyes, was Valerie, bent down to Andrew, a little closer than usual.

Funny thing was, they were kissing.

* * *

Thalia sat on her dorm bed, looking through her notes. She needed a new song, and quick. Maybe a heartbroken one? She shook her head and fell on top. No, she was already heartbroken, no need to express it to the whole world. She needed advice and badly. Just before walking down to Annabeth's dorm, she heard a knock and opened the door. She was surprised to see Nico, with a long scratch on his jaw, and a ruffled hair. She raised her eyebrows and leaned on the door frame.

"Can I help you?" Nico smirked before pushing himself inside _her_ goddamn dorm, and plopped onto _her_ bed and drank _her_ cocoa. Seething, Thalia pushed Nico off, and sat on her bed. Nico winced and touched his jaws.

"Well, is this how you treat your guest?" he smirked, though Thalia could clearly tell it hurt to move his jaw. She rolled her eyes and stood up, going to the closet to find alcohol and band aid.

"How'd you get that scar, knuckle head?" she asked, while rifling through her clothes. Nico seated himself back on the bed and yawned, wincing.

"I broke up with Drew." Thalia dropped her first aid kit in surprise and she quickly soothed out herself from giving him any more hints. Dropping to the floor, she picked up the spilled contents and nonchalantly talked.

"That doesn't answer how you got your scar." Nico rolled his onyx eyes before plopping down, laying on top of Thalia's notes. She shrieked and gathered up her notes before Nico can ruin it. Nico, surprised, lifted up himself and watched Thalia scurry around. He picked up a piece of paper and read a few lines.

_I'm imprisoned  
I'm living a lie  
another night  
I'm putting on a disguise  
I wanna tear it off  
and step in the light_

Thalia snatched the paper and glared at Nico darkly.

"What possessed you stupid shit of a brain to give you the right to read my notes?" she seethed, and turned around, hiding her face, embarrassed. Nico frowned and walked closer to Thalia.

"Sorry, Grace. I didn't mean to." He apologized and sat on a chair near the wall. Thalia sighed, and nodded, forgiving him.

"Whatever, so, how did you get that injury again?" she asked, while cottoning up alcohol and pressing some on his face. He winced, and hissed, the pain stinging him. Thalia smirked, but gently blew on it, and un-wrapped the band aid. Pressing the tape to his jaw, she patted his cheek, and put away her kit.

"Drew scratched me after I broke up with her…" he mumbled and sent Thalia laughing. Taking a minute to process the thought of a hysteric Drew, she laughed and doubled over, clutching her stomach.

Oh, my gods, really?" she chuckled and sat on her bed. Nico nodded, not looking the least excited at this news.

'_He broke up with her, he broke up with her, he broke up with her'_ Danced in Thalia's mind as she giddily laughed. Seeing his frowny-face, she sighed and took her acoustic guitar.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I know you loved her and all, I'm sure this break up is very hard for you." She mimicked something Annabeth would say in situations like this. But she mentally rolled her eyes at the word 'love'. Nico made a noncommittal sound, and crossed his arms, flexing his muscles.

"I never said I loved her, idiot." Thalia's eyes widened at the confession and bit her lips.

"Shut up, di Angelo. I'm just trying to cheer you up, but since that isn't going to work…" she grinned and started playing her guitar.

"_Like a malignant tumor  
She's got no sense of humor  
Just like a swollen blister  
It's best to just resist her  
She's not exactly a witch  
She's just a terrible bitch-"_

Nico cut her off on the last word and Thalia pouted. It was just some random song she made up in her mind, but it was pretty funny. Nico looked beet red for a moment before collapsing on the floor, doubling over laughter. Thalia snorted and laughed along, her cocoa already forgotten.

"That," he started, after they stopped laughing, "was amazing. How did you come up with songs like that? You're talented." He complimented and watched Thalia. Or Grace. She blushed a little and turned her head away and bit her lips, pain brought up again as she remembered old times like these with Nico.

"I'm just naturally talented." She gloated, but turned sober of laughter the minute she said that. No, Thalia wasn't naturally talented. She worked her ass off for what she became now, enduring all the pain, the hardships, and the life.

"No, I-I worked really hard to get here." She corrected, and smiled tightly at the Goth boy. He looked surprised, but then he nodded, understanding.

A minute passed and neither said a thing. Nico looked at the clock and cursed.

"I-I better get going. Thanks for this." He pointed at the bandage and grinned. Thalia nodded; slightly dejected that he was going to leave.

"Yup, goodnight Death Breath." She grinned and pushed him out of the door, not noticing her mistake. But someone did. And that someone was pushed out abruptly to the ends of the hall, wide eyed. Before leaving, he had looked into Grace's eye. Her normally brown eyes were a deep blue color, the hue of Thalia's. He pushed his hands into the pocket of his jeans and smirked.

"Goodnight, Thals."

* * *

**AHHH! Nico found out! What is going to happen? You'll find out in the next chapter! So stay in those seats, and please review! One little comment can't hurt, right? Oh, posted a new story, so check that one out too!**

**Warmth of the Summer**** is now out! Please check it out :) Oh, and guess the songs, three songs~**


	19. Chapter 18: Secret Life of Annabeth

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different people, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson? **  
Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emily, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T/M  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet. Actually they do start to come out in this chapter.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to…  
**toe walker, NicoleDaughterOfPoseiden, Lmb111514, PJOSeaOfMonstersFan, lileverlark, Major facepalm, Pug1998 (2X), GigglyPuff07, AshleyDaughterofApollo, courtara (X2), Annabeth Brady, Guest, Wisegirl1480.**

**Aw, thanks for all the reviews! A big thanks for the newbie's um, AshleyDaughterofApollo, courtara, Wisegirl1480. So for the voting: **

**Masquerade-1  
Casino- 1  
Mix of Masquerade and Black/White- 4  
Black and White-0  
**

**It seems like everyone loves the Masquerade/Black and White idea! Wow, but I'm still holding the vote till Chapter Nineteen in this story, counting the Prologue. So, one more chapter, and the vote will close! Review your votes :) **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**

"Rachel, I need to show you something," she interrupted Rachel who was with Percy. Percy looked a bit relieved, and shot Rachel an apologetic look, he ran off to god knows where. Rachel glared at Drew, crossing her arms around her cleavage, which in Drew's opinion, wasn't much.

"What do you need to 'show' me?" she asked, and Drew dug out her IPhone. Pressing a few buttons, she opened up her photo's section and clicked on the video. Thrusting the phone to Rachel, the red head was forced to watch the video.

_A few hours earlier…_

_Drew smirked, over hearing a certain ex-boyfriend of hers talking to himself. Whipping her Burberry cover IPhone, she recorded him talking to himself. _

"_Grace was Thalia, and I know that voice…I heard it on Bianca's IPod, it's, it's," he looked deep in thought before his dark brown eyes glazed in happiness. "Thea! That pop star! Thalia didn't die, she faked it…" he muttered, officially going nuts. Drew sighed softly, grinning at the evidence she had caught. Nico had been weird lately, and just a few days ago, he had broke up with Drew. She wasn't devstated, more like angry. Who on earth was the girl he broke up with her for? Fucking Thalia Grace. That dead girl who deserves to die. She was going to make them pay. _

'_I am so going to make him regret dumping me.' Snickering to herself, she turned the player off before skittering off to find Rachel. _

"Oh my god." Rachel gawked and grabbed the phone from Drew. Drew looked ready to burst from excitement.

"I know! We can make this go _viral_. Everyone will hate Adriana and Grace, or Annabeth and Thalia."

"This is good, Drew. I guess you were a good use to me after all." Rachel grinned and Drew frowned. Still holding the phone, she ran off, and started texting the whole school; including the staff of ESH.

Drew was still left pondering the last few sentences of Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"What does _that_ supposed to mean?"

_Typical Drew. _

* * *

Caramel brown eyes watched the two girls laugh with the girl she tormented for years. She hesitantly stood in front of the door, unsure of what to do. It wasn't as if she were best friends with Adriana and Grace, nor Valerie. But she needed to know the truth about those two girls.

Sighing, she bit her lips, moving closer to the girls. Clearing her throat, she caught the attention of Grace.

"Can I help you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Calypso nodded, unsure of how to approach. Finally gaining her confidence back as she took a moment to breathe in, she stared directly into Grace's eyes.

"I want to know the truth." Grace furrowed her brows and looked at Adriana. Adriana sighed before crossing her arms in a nonchalant position.

"What truth?" she denied, smiling at the ex-Rachel posse. Calypso narrowed her eyes and turned to Valerie.

"I know you know something, Roux. What the hell is going on?" Valerie shrugged, looking away from her former bully's eyes. She shouldered her backpack nervously before coughing. Calypso sighed, and decided to use her last hope.

"I saw you Grace talking to the new girl Bianca, and I saw Adriana and Valerie there. And I may have over heard your conversation." She said, grinning at the guilty looks on Grace and Adriana.

"Fine," Adriana said, rolling her blue eyes, "yes, we're Annabeth and Thalia. Do you remember us, Calypso? You tormented us for three years. I sure hope you do." Annabeth watched Calypso's feature falter with guilt from her accusation. Yes, it was true. Calypso did torment Annabeth and Thalia, and all the losers of the school for her pleasure. She wasn't sadistic, she was just comforting herself by putting other people down. All her life, she was abandoned by everyone. Her family died when she was young, leaving her alone in this pathetic world, she had no other family members to attend to, and she was always abandoned. She needed to help ease her pain; her sorrow for her loneliness.

"I'm sorry." She whispered out, and looked at them with guilt in her caramel eyes. "I'm sorry for all that I did to you, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Annabeth knew Calypso wasn't one for apologizing. So, when she heard the brunette express her regrets and ask for forgiveness, she was reluctant. Well, why the hell wouldn't she be? For years and years, she was tormented by the said girl, and every day she put up with the girl and tried her best to ignore it. But, now that Calypso found out, she was suddenly _begging_ for forgiveness? Now, if this was Meredith or Valerie (no offense), but they would have forgiven her in a heartbeat. Not because the two of them were naïve, but they were merciful than Annabeth, and especially Thalia. And the fact that Valerie was scared of half the people at Emerald, too.

"Well," Thalia drawled, getting Annabeth out of her inner turmoil and placing her weight on one foot, while her hands rested on her hips. "I believe you. I know you aren't the one to apologize, so I forgive you. But you have to apologize to Valerie, too. Do you know how much she gone through with you and Rachel and Drew always at her back. She had to constantly watch out for herself because of you. You've tortured her; I think she deserves an apology."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Valerie. I really, truly am." Valerie smiled, and looked down, her red hair cascading down.

"It's alright," She hushed out and rubbed her arms uncomfortably. Annabeth sighed, and nodded.

"I suppose I can be forgiving as well." Smiling slightly at the brunette, Calypso grinned and let out her held breath. But she needed to clear out some things.

"So, you're actually Annabeth and Thalia, two supposed dead teens." It wasn't a question, but without waiting for the girls' answer, she carried on. "You guys turned into Bethany and Thea, and decided to come back to Emerald for education in another disguise. But, of course as Adriana and Grace." She confirmed, and was given the answer.

"Yes, you're correct," Annabeth sighed before taking off her glasses. "I just can't believe you were there when Bianca was with me." She sighed before smiling.

"Well, Calypso, it's nice you apologized. I even heard about what happened with Drew and Rachel." Thalia smirked before laughing as she remembered the rumors that spread. Calypso smirked, and flipped her long hair.

"Of course, she deserved to get sloshed. Did you hear her yapping across the hall because of her _shoes_?" Thalia grimaced and gagged mentally.

"Well, even if I do like shoes, Drew's shoes are so…_pink._" Annabeth sniggered and looked down at her shoes. Plain old converses. Oh, how she loved sneakers!

All four girls' phones beeped at the same time, indicating a text message. The text was from Rachel, and how she got Annabeth and Thalia's numbers were a mystery.

_From: Rachel Dare_

_Big announcement: Adriana Cane and Grace Torre's truth will be revealed. _

_Adriana Cane is Annabeth Chase, supposedly dead girl. With that, she had also disguised herself as Bethany Carter._

_Grace Torre is supposedly dead Thalia Grace, also known by Thea Gaige! _

_They've been hiding underneath wigs and contacts, keeping their secret from the entire student body, and perhaps the world! Aw, poor Annie and Thals! Their secrets out! Maybe shed a few tears, drink some coffee, and confess your love for my boyfriend and Nico, no? Get ready girls, because this will be the end of your secret life. Last episode of the Secret Life of Annabeth Chase, tune in now!_

* * *

_'Ha, Annabeth and Thalia? They're alive?!'_

'_They deserve to die! Go to hell!'_

'_OMG! Bethany and Thea! Can I have your autographs?!'_

'_Wow, what sluts! Even I wouldn't go far as to steal someone's lover!'_

'_They should have died in that car accident!'_

'_They're a bunch of fakes!' _

'_Do you think she'll sign the Astronomy Club form?' _

Thalia gasped as the rumors spread fast in just mere seconds. Annabeth was sprinting besides her, going to the parking lot to escape the vicious gossips. Tears in her fake blue eyes, she bit her lips in order to prevent herself from shouting, or sobbing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a grinning red head, latching herself to the ebony haired. Percy stared at Adriana-or Annabeth. For the past few months, he tortured himself with the idea of Annabeth dying. He was angry, embarrassed, confused, and desperate. Angry because he lived with the thought that Annabeth had left, and died. Embarrass because he told Adriana about his feelings for Annabeth. He thought she understood, but now he felt like she had ridiculed him. Got to know his true feelings, and humiliate him. Confuse because, well, he was Percy. Of course he was confused. Lastly, he was desperate. Desperate to go to her, talk to her, but he couldn't. He stood there, watching as the hidden blonde left, shining tears in her eyes.

"I-I, Adriana," He whispered, but the girl had left. Nico glared and chased after Grace, or Thalia. Nico's mind was filled with emotions he never knew he possessed: worry, desire, and_ love_. He needed Thalia. So, being the obvious smart one he chased after them. Percy, being the idiot he is, stood there, gaping like some fish. He went to the other end of the hall, racing towards the janitor's closet. Waiting, he opened the door to see a blur of black running towards his way. Abruptly grabbing the girl, he pulled her inside the closet and immediately locked the door, his back facing the solid wood so she couldn't get out. The girl gasped, and started grasping his wrists.

"What the fuck, Nico?" The ebony haired boy smirked and watched the girl struggle in his grasp.

"Thals," the girl struggled harder if it was possible. "Stop!" he bit out and slowly, Thalia stopped. She glared up at him and yanked back her hands.

"What do you want?" she yelled out, and sighed as he glared at her.

"What do I want?" he spat out and fisted his hands. "What do _you_ think, Thalia? You left and now you're this fucking rock star, and you just come to our school? Do you know how much I went through because of you?" Thalia grimaced, a moment of guilt crossing her features. Nico grew a lot leaner than she remembered. She usually didn't have time to stare at Nico, but he had developed. His black hair was a little longer than before, and his muscles seemed to grow. His eyes grew steadier; more secured. But she grew up too, and she wasn't ready for this.

"It's not all about you, Nico! I went through a shitty life; I needed something to distract me! I had the chance, so I stepped in and took it! I was tortured here, Nico. Every fucking day! It was my passion to sing; to act! Wouldn't you know, since you seem to run away, too?!"

"Like what?!"

"You ran away the moment I disappeared. You dated Drew. You knew she bullied me! But no, you were so weak you had to steep as low as to Drew! Did you know how much that hurt after I found out?" Nico softened his glare and looked away.

"I had no one, too! Bianca wasn't here, my father is gone, my mother's at Italy; who was I supposed to turn to?! You had Annabeth, you know. Yeah, I had Percy, but he was devastated about Annabeth gone. I was devastated." He looked so worn out, so tired. Thalia reached out to touch his cheeks, but pulled away with hesitance.

"I'm sorry, Nico. I know I hurt you, but I was really hurt, too. I really am sorry. But you have to understand that it was for the best inten-" Nico cut her off effectively. Next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. Yes, as in kissing. Her thoughts went black and her hands automatically went up to his neck, pulling him closer. His lips were soft, in the shape of an angel's wing. He encircled his right hand to her petite waist, and his other hand through her black hair. He pulled back a minute later, and gasped for breath.

"Thalia, I-" Thalia smirked, and pulled him back, whispering in his ear.

"Shut up, Death Breath."

* * *

**OMG! I know this is super short, but I reall didn't have anything special except for that Thalico moment! Well, that was aggravating! It took me at least two weeks for this crap! I know, failure, right? I like the Calypso part though! I know I haven't updated 'Say it Again', but I'm working on that one! So, if you have time, please check it out! AND, I also published a new story, 'Warmth of the Summer' if you haven't seen it, please check it out! **

**Ta-ta for now! Review for the next chapter :) Easy as A-B-C! **


	20. Chapter 19: Wizard of Oz: Love

**Title: **Secret Life of Annabeth Chase**  
Summary: **Annabeth Chase, Bethany Carter, and Adriana Cane. Three different people, in one body. When Annabeth gets a chance as a Hollywood 'it' girl, she throws away her old life and starts another. Will her secrets remain untold, or will someone ruin her identity? What will happen with Percy Jackson?  
**Disclaimed Characters: **Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, all gods and goddess, and well, you'll know.  
**Owned Characters: **Valerie, Emily, and people you haven't heard of in the books.**  
Rating: **Rated T/M  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from PJO. I don't think the characters from HOO will come in yet. Actually they do start to come out in this chapter.  
**Author's note: **Thank you to… **Lmb111514, KatieElizabethGrace, xXWise Girl xXx Wanna BeXx, BadassNerd, PJOSeaOfMonstersFan, Guest, BlondeyOfTheCentury(X2), Pug1998, NicoleDaughterOfPoseiden, toe walker, Guest, Swiftie1331 (Who is Lightning-AND'Deth).**

**Thanks guys! I just really want to apologize for the last chapter because seriously, even I knew that sucked. The Calypso part especially. I just want to make it out on the last chapter, which is the final, end chapter! OMG, this story is coming to an end! Then, I'll work on 'Warmth of the Summer' and 'Say it Again'. Yay, right?**

**Btw's: this chapter is dedicated to BlondeyOfTheCentury. She pointed out my flaw (which was totally embarrassing), and she was just really funny. So, yeah.**

**I also have another announcement, which is that after Chapter 20 is up, I will be having these deleted scenes like, Annabeth and Thalia's first concert as Bethany and Thea, Clarisse and Annabeth talking when Emily had fainted (scene at the hospital), and more. There are probably four, but if you guys want little snippets of fluff here and there, I can think something up and make it a chapter. I can't guarantee that it'll be all of your ideas, but I'll pick the best one :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Wizard of Oz: Love**

Annabeth breathed in and out, letting her hand linger on the pale blue material of her checkered dress. Her blonde hair was in two pigtails, but because her hair was considerably short, it reached just around the edge of her collarbone. She was holding her basket which had Toto-her best dog friend. She opted plain black converse just for the first part of the scene, and got her dark red heels in ready for the scene with the shoes. She stared at herself in the mirror before biting her lips. She wasn't ready for this big part. Sure, she was smug and confident about her skills, but she was a singer, not an actress. But the school had done a great job on putting this performance and she wasn't just about to ruin it with her breakdowns.

"Nervous?" she heard a voice say and turned around to find Valerie holding a water bottle to her. She gratefully took the beverage and sipped it lightly.

"Yeah; I don't want to make a mistake," Valerie smiled, but fixed her hair in a fidgety way.

"Don't worry, you'll do great. Anyway, I just came to check on your outfit. I heard there was something wrong with the dress?" Annabeth nodded and poked the little mishap that had happened.

"This thing is bothering me; do you think you can fix it?" Valerie silently took out a sewing kit and threaded some blue thread into the needle.

"Sure, just don't move," she kneeled down to Annabeth's waist and started her miracle. Valerie was assigned for costume designs, and Annabeth had found out that she was an excellent sewer. All the costume had been made by her and the committee including some props.

It had been three days since everybody had found out about Annabeth and Thalia's secret. Rachel's text had sent many student's into a fit, many asking for autographs or pictures, while most had sneered and gave them the silent treatment. Thalia had sorted things out with Nico, with a full blown make out, mind you, and they were 'together'. Drew's plan had failed to get back Nico; instead her plan had lured Nico to Thalia as an official couple.

Rachel on the other hand was smug as ever, since Percy hadn't really done anything to break up with her, nor talk to Annabeth. Annabeth didn't blame him; she would have done the same. Nico had bits of suspicion from what she heard, but Percy was full blown blunt. She heard he took it greatly from her disappearance and then her death. He would just need some warming up to for Annabeth to talk to him and gain back the friendship.

Noticing Annabeth's lack of emotion, Valerie had surged a conversation with her.

"Annabeth, don't worry about him, alright? He's doing really well, and he looked very much like he wanted to talk to you."

"Thanks, Val, but I doubt it. Even I wouldn't want to talk to me too." Valerie sighed, putting away the kit.

"It's all fixed,"

"Thanks," Annabeth smiled, but frowned at the scene in the mirror before her. Behind her, a blur of red and black were harshly whispering and flailing their arms.

"I don't care; you're not doing this to me!" the girl whisper yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the boy. Rachel and Percy, Annabeth didn't want to pry, but her curiosity got the best of her, and she intently listened to the conversation. Percy tried to calm the red head, as he spoke to her collectedly.

"Look, I don't want to do this now, so can we please just-" Rachel shrieked, her octave voice ringing out on all three of them.

"You don't want to start it now?! You were the one who brought it up!" Percy's green eyes blazed right to Rachel's as he bit back harsh words desperate to fall out of his mouth.

"Yes, I know I started it, but the play is about to start. We should just finish this-"

"You are NOT breaking up with me!" Percy looked like he had had enough as he fisted his hands. Finally, the words that had been in his mind bit out at the hot headed girl.

"I'm breaking up with you. When I dated you, I thought you changed and you were back to who you are. You were nice, cheerful, and you lost your _bitchiness_." Rachel let out an offended gasp as she heard the offending word. Percy aimlessly continued and let out a growl. "I thought I could forget about Annabeth and move onto you. I wasn't ready, and I planned to talk to you before, but you let the whole fucking world know about them, and now she can't even look at me in the eye! You became you bitchy self, which was the whole start of this drama! You bullied her, you tortured her, and I-I," he blinked back tears and stared at Rachel. "I couldn't do anything about it. I can never forgive myself for that. I'm sorry Rachel, for using you and leading you on, but you have to move on. I have to move on." Giving Rachel his smile, he kissed the red head's cheek before walking away. Rachel's face turned the same color as her hair as she let out a sob and buried her hands in her face.

Annabeth was stunned. Not only did Percy yell at Rachel, but broke up with her right in her face. She was waiting for betrayal, and arguments, and another set of moving to a different place again. But, Percy had wanted to talk to her, not the other way around.

"Told you so, Annabeth," Valerie smiled at the shocked girl, "you're on in two minutes," and with that, she walked away with the water and kit. Sometimes, Valerie had so much spunk.

* * *

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
and wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

* * *

"_Ladies and Gentleman, this is a story about poor Dorothy Gale and her friend, Marisol Blake. The two girls are from a lonesome town in Kansas, waiting for an adventure of their own. Little did they know, a freak tornado was to be the start of a beautiful romance." _Meredith was the narrator for the play, giving the audience an edge of impatience and suspense. The curtains were drawn, and Annabeth was positioned in the window sill, looking bored and lonely. Marisol was casually sipping her tea, wearing a black and yellow daisy printed sundress, with a white t-shirt underneath, and pure nude flats. Thalia portrayed the part of Marisol perfectly with her jet black hair and the edginess she had compared to the fluff and wonder of Dorothy.

A knock on the prop wooden door jumbled Dorothy and Marisol out of their thoughts. Dorothy opened the door to reveal Miss Gulch, a bitter old woman who hated her dog.

"Yes, Miss Gulch?" Dorothy plastered a smile as she stared down at the woman and her dog. Cooing down to Toto, she picked the dog up and petted his fluffy head.

"Dorothy Gale! How many times have I told you to keep your dog intact?! He has done his business everywhere around my yard, and if this leads on, I will have him taken away! Do you understand?" her fake deep baritone voice rang out the theater.

"I'm sorry, Miss Gulch. It won't happen again." Dorothy sighed. Annabeth inwardly smirked at how this was turning. She wasn't nervous anymore, and all her past acting skills have come handy right now.

"It better not happen! Or else your mother will be aware-"

"Yes, yes, we understand," Marisol sighed as she smiled faintly at Miss Gulch. "Bye Miss Grouch." Dorothy giggled as Marisol slammed the door to her snooty neighbor.

"Hey, you insolent brat! It's Gulch!" her neighbors voices can be heard from outside, as Gulch screeched at Marisol for mistaking her name.

"Oh, I know," Marisol called back and prepared her tea again.

"You should treat her better," Annabeth put in. "She is of age; you never know when she can just pass out." Marisol snorted, her tea dripping in the process.

"She'll die when she wants to," grinning, Dorothy proceeded to look out the window.

"When's your mother coming home?" Dorothy shrugged, caressing Toto's wool.

"When she wants to," Though in the act, Annabeth understood the feeling of betrayal and loneliness. Dorothy felt abandoned and uncared for. Annabeth felt exactly that. So, bringing this particular character to life was as easy as singing.

"Marisol, we have to go," her friend looked up confusedly at the usual peppy girl.

"Go where?"

"Somewhere else where people appreciate me,"

The curtains retreated back, and the voice of Meredith's filled the high sprung tension air.

"_Where is Dorothy going? And will she understand the real meaning of loneliness? Let's go back to Dorothy and Marisol as she goes on her journey to find the true meaning of isolation."_

"Dorothy," Marisol cut in from the strange silence during the journey. Dorothy looked up, and cocked her blonde head to one side.

"Yes?" Marisol frowned.

"Look," she pointed to a far end valley above form them. **(1).** A blur of blonde and blacks were searching through the land, looking for both their daughters.

"Ma-mom?" Dorothy was so surprised to see this that she let Toto drop out of her hands.

"Dorothy?!" a voice called out, barely a whisper to their ears. But Dorothy has heard it clearly. Her mother's voice was calling out to her, looking for her in a desperate way.

"See, Dorothy? They care about you; I'm sure they do. Let's go back, alright?" Marisol urged the girl as she stared at the parents. Dorothy finally smiled, and opened her mouth to yell her presence. Before she had the chance, a big blur of noise cut her off, sending her to crouch down with Toto near her. Marisol shrieked and brought her pale arms to cover her head from the freak storm. A loud wind like noise churned and heavy winds blew from left and right. Props flew down, and snaps of twigs, trees, and leafs blew around them, surrounding their presence. Annabeth grinned mentally.

'_Anthony did such a great job on the props! And the sound effect and big fan is such a great add to it!'_

"Marisol! What's happening?" Marisol looked stricken; a mask of horror fell to her face. The audience held their gasps and watched the stage with wide eyes.

"It's a freak storm! A freaking tornado, that's what! Run, Dorothy!" picking themselves up from the ground, the tried their best to walk further away from the brewing wind. Suddenly, the two were picked up from the harness attached to them and up to the stand on the very top of the stage.

"Ahh!" a piercing scream was heard before the auditorium became pitch black, no one moving a muscle, nor making a sound. Dorothy and Marisol were stuck in the tornado.

Aw, shit.

* * *

"You evil little witch!" Thalia's voice sprung out in the entire room. Rachel's curly red hair was straightened, and strands of hair were plastered on her pale face. She was an epitome of creepy, which resulted in Thalia trying her best not to laugh every time she faced her. Rachel's cloak hung limply around her body, her face crinkling in laughter.

"Oh, poor Marisol. Are you sad that your precious boyfriend is dead?" Marisol's body shook in anger as she stared at a lifeless Nico di Angelo, or Riley. The Wicked Witch of the West, or Rachel, had killed off Riley right after the two had engaged in courting each other. Fake tears pricked her eyes as she stared at the unmoving boy.

"Riley! Wake up!" she screamed in anger, sadness, and desperation. The audience had tears in their eyes and some were gasping, staring with wide eyes. Riley and Marisol were the perfect looking couple, and the guest had supported them in their mind.

"Marisol, he's," Dorothy shook her head, and looked down, holding Percy's hand. Percy portrayed the part of the son perfectly, with the anger still enraging him. Marisol broke down, kneeling over the limp frame of her boyfriend.

"Riley, I love you,"

"Marisol," Dorothy urged her friend to move. The witch was starting her incantations; the green ooze looked disturbingly like puke. Hugging Riley's corpse, she kissed him one last time before running away. Dorothy picked up a bucket full of water and threw them at Rachel. The grime had fallen out, and the already wet hair became clingier. Rachel's shriek had pierced the room, and the stage curtains closed. A second later, a thousand claps were heard, all of them rising from their seats to cheer for the students. The curtains opened to reveal the casts of this play all lined up in single file. Rachel's hair was up in a ponytail, her wet clothes warmed with a towel. Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, and Nico were smiling, all of them facing the audience.

"Thank you everyone for coming and watching today's performance," Annabeth yelled into her mike, waving at the viewers. Thalia blew a kiss and winked at some guys, which emitted Nico to growl and encircled his right arm to Thalia's waist. Thalia grinned and pecked his lips. Percy looked away, uncomfortable and Annabeth winced, looking back to the spectators.

"Thanks to everyone, and thank you for enjoying our play. Thanks to Valerie Roux who was in charge of costumes, Anthony Mendler for props, Katie Gardner, Calypso Deidre, and many more. A big thanks to Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, and Thalia Grace who played the lead roles in this wonderful play."

"Thanks to Meredith Fowler who narrated this play, too." Annabeth put in and Meredith blushed from her stance. Annabeth saw a blur of red in the seat and grinned at the person. Valerie gave a light thumbs up, and a wave to the blonde, winking.

"Thanks, Val," she mouthed to the red head and saw the girl blush. Holding hands with Andrew, she looked like she was the happiest girl in the world.

'_I need a boyfriend,'_

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry about the crap ending, I just had no idea how to finish it! But, I kind of like the play, so too bad if you didn't. Jk. But thank you to everybody. I just appreciate everything!**

**(1). So, they had this big drawing of a valley and blur of people looking painting. And the voices were recorded and played along to match the scene! Just for the confusions, I put it up.**


End file.
